


Turbine Addition

by Mtabby2260



Series: Turbine Addition [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x10, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Description, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, Team as Family, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mtabby2260/pseuds/Mtabby2260
Summary: Daisy hid her body behind the rather large equipment for only a moment. Right before revealing herself to the unknown variable, with a gun pointed at their face.Only it wasn't a hidden Hydra agent like she was expecting.No.It was the complete opposite.It was a kid.No older than eleven, moppy blonde hair, teal eyes, drenched in the orange goop from the gel-matrix pods. He was in nothing but a white undergarment, and there was a chained bracelet on his right wrist. He was shaking profusely out of fear, like a tree in the mists of a tornado. The kid held his trembling arms up in front of his face, blocking it from the barrel of Daisy’s assault rifle.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Turbine Addition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099598
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. The One That Got Away __ Maveth

**Author's Note:**

> While in England at the old monolith castle Lash escaped by help of Agent Simmons— he goes on to kill all the Inhumans in HYDRA's possession. Apart from the one Inhuman Lash end up omitting... or better yet, an inhuman is spared at the hand's of Andrew. 
> 
> An inhuman who has the same destructive— yet creative potential as Agent Johnson.

**Turbine Addition**

**The One That Got Away — Maveth — Chapter One**

The air was stale, and moldy. It was eerily quiet. The corridor ahead was nothing but darkness. And to top it all off, the entire place was covered in Hydra agents, and she was on the hunt for her monster ex-husband.

Agent May cautiously took many steps forward, one foot in front of the other, with a flashlight shining the way ahead. There were no hitches in her breathing, her pulse was steady and strong, yet on the inside, whether she'd admit it or not. Melinda May was scared. Scared of what she will find, or who she will find.

Lash, or Andrew.

A murderer, or the man she fell in love with.

But the problem was, there wasn't much of a difference anymore. Whether it was Lash who was taking over, or Andrew who let him.

May was all alone. Completely separated from the rest of her team, no back up coming, or someone to support her, she was working on her own authority. She'd probably get in trouble for this later, but she had to find Andrew— Lash. If anyone could contain him, it's her. Too much was at stake here, he could hurt more people— kill more people, more inhumans. Inhumans who have the right to be alive, the right to have powers, to be treated as anyone else, and who don't deserve to die for something that was completely out of their hands. Thankfully there was no trail of bodies with holes in their chests.

Yet.

That _yet_ gave her hope.

There was a faint beeping sound coming from up ahead. May approached carefully, it could be anything. It could be a bomb, who knows. If it is a bomb it was important that she disarms it immediately, if not then it was over. The whole team would either be dead, or trapped on an alien planet with _It_. The beeping got louder as she turned into the room. There was now a dripping sound of something, not water, something denser.

May could only wish it was a bomb.

But no.

It was so much worse.

Worse than anything she could have imagined.

Gel-matrix pods for Inhumans… only the pods themselves were completely destroyed and as for anyone in them, they were dead. May shined her flashlight on a fallen guard, they were dead as well. The sight itself sent a shiver down her spine, it was like a scene out of a horror movie. Not that she hasn’t seen worse, or watched movies. The source of the dripping sound was the gel in the pods, each one a hole burned through. May couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a nightmare. She turned to the left to see an arm on the ground, completely drenched in the gel from the pods, and blood.

" _Oh, god_." May breathed.

Now, Melinda May isn’t one to say those words often, but it definitely fits the current situation.

She knew exactly who did this. Who could do this.

She had to regroup with the others. There was nothing left she could do. The Inhumans were dead, Lash was on the loose, somewhere. The best thing she could do right now is head back and wait for Coulson and Fitz to come back. May gulped down the lump in her throat as she turned around to go out the door she came in, completely unaware of the gel footprints on the ground.

There was no Andrew anymore, it was Lash.

Andrew couldn't do this.

Not the Andrew she knew.

As she was about to turn the corner, May saw light bouncing off the wall ahead of her. She stopped dead in her tracks and took a moment to listen, trying to place the person, whoever they may be.

Three—

Two—

One…

Agent May quickly turned the corner catching the Hydra goon off guard and shooting him in the chest. It was best that she got moving, preferably fast. Other Hydra agents would have heard the gunshot and will be on the way. May found her way back to the control center, the place of where the stones were, and where everyone was. She was approaching the room when she heard a snippet of Daisy talking.

"—Isn't the end of the mission. There are a dozen Inhumans in this compound that we can't leave behind."

"Yes, you can." May intertwined. "They're dead. Lash or Andrew— honestly, I'm not sure there's a difference anymore… he killed them all."

Everyone exchanged glances around the room, except for Simmons, who looked down. No doubt feeling the guilt for all of the deaths. Despite her actions that led to their deaths, there was nothing she could have done. Lash would have gotten to the Inhumans no matter what, as heartbreaking as it was for May, it was inevitable.

“Simmons,” May called out. The young woman glanced up at May with glossy eyes. “It’s not your fault.” May stated.

It wasn’t.

It was Andrew’s.

* * *

Daisy couldn't wrap her head around it all. First, Simmons gets eaten by a rock, then finally they get her back after six months and as it turns out she was on an alien planet. After they get her back home she decides she has to go back due to not being the only person there. FitzSimmons get captured by Hydra and want to send them back _through_ the portal to the alien planet only to bring back some alien thing, and it happens to be in the same castle where Hydra was keeping their inhumans locked up.

Fitz gets sent through the portal with Ward and somehow Coulson tags along as well, Simmons escapes capture and releases Dr. Garner who happens to be on the premises, oh and it just happens to be Dr. Garner— May’s ex— is an inhuman who kills other Inhumans. Dr. Garner murders all Inhumans held here on the premises, and then now they are waiting around rocks for their friends to come back through, with— or without an alien god that drives people crazy.

_How do you even begin process all that?_

Then again, it wasn't the worst thing she had to process in the last year or so. Hell, her lifelong search for family ended up with her getting super powers. Honestly anything was possible at this point. If one thing is for sure S.H.I.E.L.D was, and definitely is, the craziest show on earth.

_And beyond apparently._

There was a loud explosion causing the ground to shake, startling them all. At least it wasn't her for once though. But Daisy could feel the after effects of the explosion, the rumbling in the ground, the ringing from the vibrations. She absorbed a portion of it just in case _It_ decided to come through instead. The bees stuck inside her got excited from the new vibrations, they got more aggressive. It was better to be prepared, and having ammo to fight an ancient HYDRA god that made people crazy was more than reason enough.

"What's that?" Simmons questioned.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess Hydra." Bobbi responded.

There were footsteps coming from behind Simmons and Bobbi, Daisy raised her guard just in case it wasn't friendlies. She moved the bees to congregate in her arms— ready to be unleashed. It made her arms tremble slightly, her bones buzzed. But once Daisy realized it was only Hunter and Joey she migrated the bees back to their spread out positions, if she didn’t she probably would fracture her arms again. She couldn’t have the vibrations in a single concentrated spot too long or that will happen.

"We reinforced the barricades, but it won't take them long to break through." Joey said as he and Hunter Handed out guns. There was another loud rumble, more ringing. This time she didn’t absorb anything, if she did it would be too much.

"No way they're taking us again." Bobbi said.

"We can't destroy it before Fitz and Coulson return, not when we're this close." Simmons agued.

Lincoln stepped forward, no doubt about to voice his thoughts about leaving their friends behind again. "What if the creature comes through instead?"

 _Yep_.

As much as she loved Lincoln, and he had a very, very good point— she was not about to leave Coulson and Fitz behind.

"We'll be waiting for them with these." Hunter stated, showing his assault rifle.

That didn't seem to satisfy Lincoln though. "And what if we _can't_ kill _It_?" He inquired.

"...Can't speak for everyone, but I'll probably run."

"Get everyone through the tunnel and back up to Zephyr one." Mack ordered. "I'm going to stay here until the last possible second for Coulson, Fitz, and will." Daisy glanced at the portal, debating that decision. It was risky, suicidal, reckless, and not fair at all. She did not like this plan one bit. "Now, if HYDRA or that Alien thing gets inside here, you light this castle and compound up with every missile on that plane."

Daisy couldn't have stressed suicidal enough. This plan was ridiculous and insane, there was a hundred percent no doubt a better plan. Any other plan was better than this.

"What? No, I'm not leaving you here." Daisy stated.

" _Or,_ Bobbi and I can cover a couple of the barricaded entrances, buy us enough time for the portal to open." Hunter suggested.

"Yeah, I'm down with that plan. If hydra tries to get through the barricades, I can—"

"Hey!" Mack yelled, stopping everyone, including Daisy with finishing her sentence. "What part of That's an order do you not understand? Coulson put me in charge to make the hard call, and that's what I'm doing. We can't afford to lose our best agents in one fell swoop— Not here, not tonight!"

Everyone exchanged glances, knowing what the upcoming future may bring. "Now, if I don't get out…" Mack started up again.

 _Not happening_ , Daisy thought. She wasn’t gonna let that happen.

"May's the new director. That's what Coulson would want."

Mack was willing to sacrifice his own life, so then Hydra wouldn't win, and so the rest of the team could make it out safely to fight another day. But there was no way in hell Daisy wasn't going to let him do it alone, and she had one damn good reason why. Because there's a chance that they all make it out unscathed and fine, _yes_ , but there's also a chance they may not, and _It_ may come through the portal instead of their friends. And if that was the case, then she would be needed to fight that thing before the whole place went Kaplowie. Plus she also now had all these pent up vibrations in side her and she couldn’t let them out in the zephyr.

"Okay. But a few things first— I'm staying with you, because, _A_ , I can keep the portal open if something goes wrong. And, _B_ , I'm your partner." Daisy stated. "And I have many more reasons up my sleeve if you’re gonna fight me on this."

Another loud explosion caused everyone to be on their toes again.

Mack sighed. "Daisy stays!" He yelled. "Everyone else, get the hell out of here!"

Everyone did as they were ordered, everyone except for Lincoln. He hesitated before leaving and glanced back at Daisy. For a moment the rest of the world faded away, it was just her and Lincoln. Him and his baby blue, electric eyes. Daisy sighed once reality took over again.

She gave him a reassuring look saying: _It will be fine, no matter the outcome._

Despite every muscle, every part of his brain, every instinct telling him to stay, Lincoln left anyway, he did as he was told, and for that Daisy was thankful.

Daisy and Mack looked at eachother, ready for what came ahead. There was another rumble, a few things got knocked over. It wouldn't be a surprise if that was the one where HYDRA broke through, the ringing on that one was the loudest.

"I'm going to go check the barricades." Daisy said. They couldn’t have HYDRA getting in here, if they did her and Mack would be bullet filled toast before the portal even opens.

"Three minutes to go." Mack reminded her. Daisy nodded.

There was no way she was letting HYDRA get in here. She sprinted down the corridor heading to the closest barricade and added a little something extra, more crates. Daisy released some of her power against the door to make it tighter. She did the same to the two others.

The seconds were counting down fast, less than a minute to go until the portal reopened, Daisy guessed.

She didn't have the best concept of time at points, but she can estimate. HYDRA once again caused the whole room to rumble. Despite being a natural disaster that can caused earthquakes on her own, she still couldn’t stand properly in one, this rumble almost knocked Daisy to the ground as she ran back into the room. The ringing lasted longer and was louder, it seemed they were using more explosives each time.

"Tell me that was you." Mack joked despite knowing full well who was the cause of all the ruckus.

"That's just them getting closer." Daisy stated.

"Okay, Tremors, let's hope this works."

She checked the clock, twenty seconds left until the portal opened.

_This better work._

Because she didn't know what she'd do if it didn't.

Then again if it didn't work, she'd be dead… which then solves that problem.

It was the longest twenty seconds of her life, but eventually it came down to,

Three—

Two—

One—

Zero.

The whole room started to tremble, she could feel every aspect of it. Only some of it was being absorbed by her gauntlets, but not enough. Everything in the room— and their vibrational frequency was bumped up to a hundred. The sound itself pounded through her skull.

As the machine powered up more it started to overload her senses again, giving off that deafening sound, a result of all the shaking. Daisy grabbed her forehead as she cringed at the sound. It was vibrating its way into her head, causing a massive migraine. She involuntarily absorbed some of the vibrations making her feel like a water balloon with too much water and kept getting chucked, only it wouldn’t pop open. Every bone in her body was trembling from the force that was being held captive in her.

"Forgot about this part!" Daisy raised her voice as if Mack could hear it all too.

"Get out of here, I can handle everything." Mack ordered.

Daisy got some sort of handle on the deafening sound, powering it through it all. Even though the whole room was already shaking already, she slowly released some of the pent up vibrations in her making the water balloon less full, it eased her pain a little bit. But only a little bit. Her head still felt as if it was being wacked like piñata at a kid's party.

"I'm not leaving. I'll be fine." Daisy protested.

Finally the five rocks started to liquidate to create a pond— or the portal to another world. The world where her friends, and out-right worst enemy is stuck on, with some ancient mythical-alien-creature that could kill them all. Daisy thought she saw something in the portal, she wasn't sure what, maybe it was just sand. But something.

"One minute left. We don't have much time." Mack said. Daisy ran over to the two guns laying on the crate on the other side of the room. "You may have to hold this thing open." He said.

She wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to do that but she wasn’t giving up on Coulson.

Daisy handed Mack one of the guns. "In case you-know-what shows up instead of our peeps."

"Anything other than our people comes out, we give May the high sign and blow it to hell." Mack stated. "Same if HYDRA gets in here."

Unknown to Daisy there was a small gasp that came from the other side of the room. Mack glanced at Daisy to check if he was just hearing things. "Did you hear that?"

"What, the loud, deafening ringing sound?” Daisy questioned. “Yeah."

Mack shook his head. "No, this was something else— almost a…"

Mack and Daisy locked eyes. Mack didn’t need to finish his sentence.

If someone was in here, and they could hear their conversations and it was better not to tip them off. But it might be too late for that. After a second, Daisy nodded and took point, while Mack stood over the portal. Mack directed her to where the sound originated from with his gun. Daisy hid her body behind a piece of technology equipment for only a moment, right before revealing herself to the unknown variable, with a gun pointed at their face.

Only it wasn't a hidden Hydra agent like she was expecting.

No.

It was the complete opposite.

It was a kid.

No older than eleven, moppy blonde hair, teal eyes, drenched in the orange goop from the gel-matrix pods. He was in nothing but a white undergarment, and there was a chained bracelet on his right wrist. He was shaking profusely out of fear, like a tree in the mists of a tornado. The kid held his trembling arms up in front of his face, blocking it from the barrel of Daisy’s assault rifle. Immediately Daisy put the gun down.

She couldn't believe it, she was as shocked as the kid was.

How in the world did he get here? Or was he always here and they just didn't notice?

She knelt down to his level. Hopefully then he will let his guard down, like she did.

"Hey, it's alright. You're safe. I'm not gonna hurt you." Daisy spoke in a soft calming tone.

It didn't ease the kid's shaking but he did put his arms down. It was progress.

"I'm Daisy," She then pointed to the direction of the portal. "And over there is my partner, Mack. We're gonna get you out of here, Okay?"

The kid nodded ever so slightly.

They’ll do proper introductions later, but right now they had bigger problems. Much bigger problems. Daisy held out her hand to pull him up, at first his hand just slipped through her fingers due to the slime he was drenched in. And it didn’t held that Daisy was still shaking herself from all the overwhelming vibrations.

The gel must be from the gel-matrix pod. Daisy thought. _He’s Inhuman_.

The second try got him up to his feet. She led him over to Mack who was staring into the portal, ready for anything, his muscles tense, and a grim expression on his face. But when he glanced up his whole demeanor changed.

"What the—" He started. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Where the hell did he come from?"

"He's inhuman, he was in one of the pods." Daisy said, glancing at the portal, Mack, then the kid again.

He was hugging his ribs, his whole body trembling more than she was. Then it dawned on her. He wasn't shaking out of fear, he was shaking because he was cold. Which made sense he was covered in goop and had no clothes on. She looked around for a blanket or something, anything.

Luckily there seemed to be a jacket hanging out on one of the crates to the left. She had no clue who's it was and where it came from, but she didn't care, it will do.

"But Lash—"

"I know." Daisy cut Mack off as she handed the kid the jacket.

Mack shook his head. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. You have to get him out of here.” He ordered. “He's priority one now."

The ringing was starting to become too much, she was pretty sure her nose was bleeding. Soon, if Daisy wasn’t careful her bones would start cracking, she could feel them vibrating under the pressure. Her head felt lighter, yet heavier at the same time. She still wasn't leaving though.

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Daisy it's too much for you anyways. Get the kid to safety. I have a containment pod waiting, stay there until I give the order."

Daisy stayed her ground, she wasn't leaving Mack behind. There was a chance they all made it out of this, but if she leaves— that chance goes to hell. Her whole body started to sway— her trembling limbs couldn’t hold her anymore. The ringing in her head intensified, the pounding in her head grew, the rumbling in the room increased.

It was all too much for her to handle.

"We're out of time."

Is what Daisy said right before collapsing to the ground...

* * *

...luckily for her, Mack caught her before she did. He glanced at the countdown clock, there was fifteen seconds left and he was all on his own now with an unconscious Daisy to protect as well as the mysterious kid. Mack slung Daisy over his shoulders like a fireman-carry.

“Get behind me, slippery.” Mack ordered the kid, he raised his gun defensively towards the portal. The kid swiftly got behind Mack when the portal started making noises, less than a second later Fitz came bursting though.

"Fitz!" Mack exclaimed lowering his guard. The kid on the other hand took a step back from the portal completely mortified that a person just emerged from it, he raised his hands defensively in front of him.

"Mack..." Fitz had a face full of relief, then a face full of confusion once he noticed the boy. Coulson came through the portal as well, right before the rocks turned to solid again and the rumbling in the room came to a stop. Coulson did not look as relieved, his face was grim and serious.

"Wha— Who's the kid?" Coulson asked, just as surprised as everyone else, despite whatever he had just done to fill his mood.

"Honestly? Don't know. Where's Will?" Mack questioned.

His answer was shown in Fitz's face. He was looking down and his hands were subtly shaking, eventually he shook his head.

"Alright," Mack said somberly. "Come on. We gotta get out of here." Mack said. He adjusted Daisy over his shoulder and headed for the exit. The trio made sure the boy was in the middle of the group if they incountered HYDRA, thankfully they didn’t.

Mack activated his com as he set Daisy down in the containment pod. "Do it, May! Now!"

Fitz was the last one to run in, he slapped the containment pods controls on the outside, closing the doors and activating the thrusters.

The kid was obviously extremely curious, and absolutely prettified as to what was happening. Right before the doors fully closed there was a faint whistling sound coming from above, the missile. The kid immediately tensed and put his hands over his ears as if the faint sound was hurting him. Thankfully the doors closed right before the missiles touched down decimating the castle, and leaving it in ruins. The windows of the pod filled up with smoke.

Only a few seconds did it take for the containment pod to lift off the ground. The rumbling caused Daisy to stir with a groan, Coulson helped her sit up.

"Open the door. I'm bringing them in." Mack said over coms.

As they were being shot up in the air, it was extremely windy inside the pod, which wasn't right. There must be a crack in the window or something. A leak somewhere. Everyone's clothes and hair was blowing everywhere. There was like a miniature tornado occurring in the containment pod. They would have to fix that once they get back to base.

The kid tightened his hands around his head and was whimpering. It was only fair, they were being shot up directly into the sky— he had no knowledge or any explanation as to what was going on, and was in a pod that was most definitely not built for five.

Daisy, who was now fully awake, was observing the distressed kid. "I guess we know what his power is."

Mack assumed super hearing, or something to that aspect. Apart from the wind, you barely could hear the thrusters on the outside— the pod was designed to be soundproof, and explosion-proof as they just proved.

The speed of the pod slowed down as they approached the Zephyr, but the wind didn't die down until they were fully docked, even then there was a slight breeze. Daisy gently padded the kid's arm, slightly rubbing it to ease his worries, somehow that only seemed to scare him more. The kid was absolutely frightened to death.

"You have to stay here for now, alright?"

The kid nodded hesitatingly, still holding his hands up to his ears, and still shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Daisy was the first to exit, then Mack, then slowly Fitz, and lastly Coulson. Everyone had a look of relief and happiness on their faces, everyone except for Fitz and Simmons. Mack only partly knew what Will meant to Simmons, but he did know that she cared about him, enough to want to go back to that planet to save him, enough that this will hit her hard.


	2. Intake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Lincoln do intake on the mysterious inhuman kid.

**Intake — Chapter Two**

She wasn’t going to lie, Daisy loved where this led. Staring into Lincoln’s eyes, watching the rest of the world fade away. Time was not existent. Nothing else on the Zephyr mattered, all that mattered was Lincoln, and his dreamy blue eyes. The way his warm hands rested on her body, and the small tingles she felt when they kissed. Daisy wasn’t sure if it was from his powers, or if it was just her— but she didn’t mind either way. His presence was overwhelmingly comforting after such a tense mission. It was just what she needed right now. They both made it out unscathed, and for a minute there she wasn’t sure she would. But they were both alive and well.

Unlike Will.

Daisy didn’t know what happened on that planet with Fitz and Coulson. All she knew was, when she woke up in the containment pod, Will was nowhere to be found. Fitz and Simmons had gone somewhere else, presumably the lab. Or any other secluded area on the Zephyr. Daisy couldn’t even imagine losing someone that close to you would be like. Simmons and Will had nothing but each other on that planet for six months.

That had to be devastating.

It was devastating.

If she lost Lincoln she couldn’t imagine what she would do, right now, Lincoln was her world. Her missing piece in the inhuman void. He made her whole. Lincoln was her everything. Her star in her _sky_ , and pun most definitely intended. Daisy honestly couldn’t imagine her life without him in this current moment, if he was ever taken away from her she wouldn’t be able to function, she wouldn’t be able to live through that.

Not now.

Not ever.

It had only been a few minutes since they got back on the Zephyr, a few people had dispersed. But the main gang had stayed. Coulson— Daisy had noticed— had changed. He hadn’t uttered a single word since she had woken up in the rising pod, at least... nothing to her knowledge. But then again she was on a completely different planet when she was with Lincoln, so who knows. But it seemed as if a different Coulson walked out of the portal.

She could only guess as to what that meant.

She could only hope that it was finally over.

She could only dream that Grant Ward was finally dead.

It wasn’t until Lincoln moved to look behind her until it was that she was brought back to reality. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Daisy?” His voice worrying. “Is there a child in there?” Everyone in the cargo hold immediately silenced, now suddenly curious.

Daisy spun around to see where his line of sight led. “Uhh… Ye _p_.” She answered, popping the _P_.

Lincoln looked into her eyes once more, she could tell he got lost in them for a second— just as she did too. He shook his head and his face went from confusion to concerning. “Did you kidnap a child? Where did he even come from?” Lincoln inquired, tensing slightly in her arms.

“No, I did not kidnap a child.” Daisy stated with an eye roll. “And if I did— it was a group effort.” She subtly glanced at Mack.

“Hey— don’t you rope me into this.” Mack protested.

Daisy turned around in Lincoln’s arms— now leaning back into his cozy embrace— to face Mack. She just didn’t want to leave Lincoln just yet.

“What happened to the kid being _top priority_?” Daisy teased.

Mack shook his head, in amusement, maybe— Daisy didn’t know. “That was when I was still unsure about who— what— or when was gonna come out of that thin—“ He cut himself off. “You know what? I’m not gonna argue this, we rescued him.”

“Still waiting on the answer of where he materialized from,” Hunter reminded them.

Everyone was suddenly staring at either her, or the kid in the containment pod. Daisy reluctantly left Lincoln‘s wrapped hug, her arms and back immediately felt cold with his no longer touching presence. She walked over to one of the crates and picked up the tablet that was laying there. Noting that she had to do intake at some point, as well as give the kid some explanation as to what was happening.

To him.

And currently.

“He’s Inhuman. We found him at the castle, he was hiding behind some equipment next to the portal.” Daisy explained, pausing briefly as she was making the proper modifications to the containment pod to suit the kid’s powers. “My best guess as to where he came from… Hydra was probably keeping him there in a gel-matrix pod along with the rest of the Inhumans. Either, Lash—“ She looked up at May for a small second. “Or Dr. Garner spared him. _Or_ , he somehow managed to get away from everyone trying to hurt him, then slip into that room without any of us noticing.”

“So what you're saying is that: The kid could be incredibly powerful and took on Lash himself, or he’s incredibly stealthy and could evaide a monster that could track Inhumans.” Hunter said.

Daisy glared at Hunter from the corner of her eye. “That’s not what I said.”

“What’s his power? Do we know?” May asked.

The new calibrations for the pod had been set.

“From what I could tell, I believe he has sensitive hearing.” Daisy said.

“Oh, so he’s just a slippery bastard then.” Hunter remarked, earning a slap in the arm from Bobbi.

“Hunter.” She said firmly.

“What? That's a good thing!” Hunter proclaimed. “It keeps him from getting a bloody hole in his chest.”

Bobbi just rolled her eyes then started pushing Hunter out of the room. “We’ll give you some space.”

Daisy nodded _thanks_. She held up the tablet to take a picture of the kid’s face, that way they could run facial recognition. It took some time to finally get a match, during that time May had left as well, Coulson was just hanging out in the back. But after a few minutes of searching and scanning... she got nothing. No footage from a random street camera, no name, no address, no school listed, no I.D, nothing on any social media. This kid just didn’t exist. Mack picked up on the disappointment on her face. “Something wrong, tremors? What did you find?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There’s no trace of this kid anywhere.”

Behind her a Coulson sniffled a laugh. “That sounds familiar.”

Daisy half turned to him with a growing smirk on her face, understanding the reference.

“I don’t get it.” Joey said.

When they found her she was a blank slate too. But then again, she did that on purpose, she deleted everything known about her because she wanted to.

And because she was constantly hacking into the government.

But even then, that process was extremely difficult, she highly doubted this kid would be able to pull it off.

“Yeah, it’s a long story.” Daisy said before walking up to the containment pod, Lincoln was closely behind. Daisy was glad that Lincoln was by her side helping her do intake. He was fitting in nicely at S.H.I.E.LD. Plus this was his job back at afterlife, transitioner, and she could say with some authority that he was the best around.

The kid was curled up in a ball hugging himself and no doubt swimming in the jacket that she found him. He looked up once they came into view through the glass. The fear in his eyes were evident, he was absolutely petrified— and clueless. The tremors in his hands and body remained as well. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind, like a small tree branch in a wild tornado. He scooted back in the cot a small bit when they showed their faces in the glass.

“Hey, it’s okay. You're safe here, no more big guys with guns trying to hurt you.” Daisy reassured. The shaking in his hands didn’t seem to disappear, but the fear in his eyes softened a small amount.

But only a small amount.

 _Progress_.

“We’re here to help,” Daisy went on. “And for your protection. I know things seem really crazy right now, but you’ll be okay. We’ll make sure of it. There’s something that’s going on with you that you don’t quite understand yet, greater things are at play. But you’re alright, and safe.”

She waited a beat.

“This is Lincoln, we’re only going to ask a few questions, okay?” Daisy said. The kid hesitantly, and barely nodded. Since this kid didn’t exist in the internet world, she would have to do things the old fashioned way. She opened a new inhuman file on the tablet, ready to type in the kid’s answers.

“So, what’s your name, kid?”

“Luk-Lukian.” The kid stuttered.

“That’s a pretty cool name.” Lincoln said. The kid came close to smiling, but his nerves still overruled him. Daisy typed it in. “How old are you?” Daisy asked.

“Th-Thirteen.”

She was a little bit shocked by that answer. He looked nine—ten, with eleven pushing it. He could just be small for his age, or it could be a side effect from the pod. They had no idea how long he was actually in there for, or what the long term side effects were. There was so much they didn’t know. Lincoln was most definitely thinking the same thing, judging by the look on his face.

“Hey, do you know what the date is?” Lincoln started to pat down his pockets. “I think I left my phone at home.”

Lukian looked a little confused as to why he was asking him, but he answered nonetheless. “I-I th-think it’s th-the f-fourth.”

Lincoln started rubbing his chin, as if he was thinking. “Of?”

The confusion on Lukian’s face grew dramatically. “Ma— M- _May_?” The way his voice raised made it seem like a question. But he was definitely questioning why he was being asked the date of all things. Lincoln nodded then turned to face her, he whispered behind her ear, that way the kid wouldn’t pick up on it.

“He was in there for three months.”

Daisy slightly nodded. The good thing was, at least the kid was alive, _somehow_. The bad thing was, his family probably thought he had been dead/ missing for three months with no idea if he was okay or not. Which did give her an idea on where to find a record of him later. While she was thinking Lincoln asked the next question.

“When’s your birthday?”

Lukian’s arm tightened around his legs, the tone in his face changed slightly. “November twelfth.” He said coldly.

Daisy and Lincoln exchanged a glance, suddenly surprised at the new changed demeanor. She just left it blank for now. “There’s only three more questions left.” Daisy stated, just letting the kid know. “Where do you live?”

“Queens, mostly.” Lukian said.

“Does your family move around a lot?” Daisy questioned.

Lukian looked them straight in the eyes. “You could say that.”

Daisy took this in, typing in the kid’s answers. This was a special case, he needed to be treated as such, especially with Lukian’s new attitude.

“When you woke up, what happened?” Lincoln asked. These types of questions weren’t part of the file, but they still needed to know.

“It was all sunshine and rainbows, with ice-cream and unicorns.” Lukian replied sarcastically with an eye roll.

Daisy glanced at Lincoln four a second. “Lukian,” She said his name warningly, yet no less soft. ”We need to know what actually happened, okay kid?”

He nodded ever so slightly. “There— was Umm... There was a— a monster thing that— uh… that looked almost human… but he wasn’t. I-I, I didn’t get a good look at him, everything w-was still foggy. But uhh— I heard gun— gunshots an— and screaming.” Lukian shuttered at the memory. “Then after there— there were bodies wi-with holes in… in them. They were dead.” Lukian gulped down probably the massive lump in his throat.

“Lash.” Lincoln whispered.

“ _Really_?” Daisy said in a sarcastic, playing tone. She had a small smirk on her face. It disappeared quickly once she thought of the reality of the situation. Andrew almost killed a kid..

But he didn’t.

“What was the last thing you remember, before all of that?” Daisy asked in a soft tone.

“Uhh… I-I was walking on the street…” Lukian started, the fear in his eyes returned almost instantly, the shakening somehow increased even more if that was possible. “E-Everything was so loud… and… and there— Uhh…. There— There were men… w-with guns… pointed a-at— at me and— and— a-and— an-and—“ It didn’t take a genius to tell that the kid was getting distressed thinking about it all. She cut off his rambling.

“Hey, Lukian? Look at me.”

He did. His breathing was hitching all over the place as he pulled himself closer, trying to contain the earthquake racking through him— the second one today that officially wasn’t from her. Daisy could have swore she saw his hair just shaking as much as he was.

“Just take a deep breath. Calm down. It’s over, you're safe.” Daisy reminded him, she spoke in a calm, soothing voice. Lukian took a few seconds to do just that. He took in three deep breaths with each one calming him more than the last.

Lincoln waited till the kid regained his composure, to ask again. “Before all of that happened, did you eat any fish?”

“F-Fish?” Lukian echoed then shook his head. “N-No. After baseball practice, me and my friends got tacos.”

“Did you by any chance have fish-tacos?” Daisy inquired.

“No _pe_ , I-I hate fish.” Lukian stated before remembering something else. “Oh! Umm… well… my— my friend had fish-tacos, and I— Umm.. I lost a bet and had to take a bite. Then— then a few seconds after, the— Uhh.. th-the— the sidewalk, started eating me… And…. And uhh... I-I don’t really know what— what happened...” His voice trailing off.

“The whole rock ordeal? That’s called terrigenesis.” Daisy informed him. “The dumbed down version is: It changes your DNA, and it’s irreversible. But it also gives you a little something extra.”

Lukian’s face was full of confusion and his eyes went wide. She could tell he had a million questions already. “Why does this feel like a sci-fi movie?” He muttered under his breath. “Ca-Can you even change DNA? Is— Is that even possible?”

That question went to show he had at least a background/ interest in some science. He’d probably get along with FitzSimmons well.

“It is possible,” Lincoln stated. “And it means you're an Inhuman.”

“An In _whaa_ —?” Lukian’s voice was raised several octaves.

“Inhuman.” Daisy repeated, slightly amused by his reaction. There was no real easy way to explain this, there was a two percent chance the kid will _actually_ understand what they’re saying. “There’s a small population of us, most haven’t been discovered yet. It isn’t until they come into contact with a certain chemical that it awakens part of you. And recently loads of _that_ chemical had been released into the ocean— contaminating the sea life, then contaminating our food.”

“Wait-Wait-Wait-Wait-Wait. So— so the— The fish, is what made me all crusty?” Lukian questioned. Daisy nodded, she could basically see the wheels turning in the kid’s head. This was a traumatic experience, with loads of questions that follow. It didn’t help that he was just a kid, who had been taken captive and put in stasis for three months. He wasn’t ready for this. Neither was she when it first happened.

She didn’t even know what had happened at first.

Though she came to embrace it, welcome it, do good things, and use it to beat the crap out of bad guys. Obviously he wouldn’t be able to do that last part. But she was sure his gift would be put to good use somewhere.

“O-Okay. . .” Lukian squirmed in his seat. “But— But what does it do to-to me? ‘Cause I don’t... necessarily, feel right.”

“Don’t worry about that, you’ll be fine, those are just the after effects. You’ll feel better after some sleep. We’ve got a decent amount of time before we touch down. For your safety, you will be staying in this box. So for now, just rest.” Daisy said.

Lukian looked around at his surroundings. She could tell he wasn’t exactly thrilled by this. He didn’t have a choice though, with his ability, him walking around the Zephyr with all the noise it was making… it would be catastrophic. If super hearing was actually his power. It was best that he stayed in there for the meantime.

Daisy and Lincoln walked away, leaving the kid to his own thoughts, and to process all that he had just heard. She didn’t tell him about the powers part yet. It was better if they took it slow for him, he was a different case then the others. Obviously since he was younger, and since he had actually been taken captive at gunpoint. The others were extracted before that happened. This kid hadn’t been so lucky.

Daisy’s mind drifted to Simmons and how she was holding up.

Not well she imagined.

Her best guess was that she was in the lab, it was best that she gave her some comfort. There’s no universe where that is easy to overcome.

“I’m going to go check on Simmons.” Daisy said.

Her instincts served her well. With that being said it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure where FitzSimmons would be. They were sitting on the floor against the holo-table. Simmons was cradled in Fitz’s arms, old tears staining her face as well as fresh new ones sliding down. Daisy knocked on the doorway lightly to alert them to her presence.

“Hey.”

Jemma instinctively started wiping away her tears with her palm, yet they were just as easily replaced. Daisy crouched down next to Simmons and started rubbing her shoulder. Even if she wasn’t ready to talk yet, Daisy just wanted to let her know that she’s there for her, just like Fitz was.

Just like Fitz is now, despite everything.

She couldn't even start to think of how difficult this must be for Fitz, having to be there for her, stand by her side, and comfort her over a loss, a loss of a guy who stole his spot in Simmons' heart. And after all the time wasted waiting for those two to be together, they now have to wait even longer.

For a while they just sat there, comforting Simmons. Easing her pain away. Little good it did, it seems as if she had cried out a gallon of tears already, with a gallon more on the way. A large part of Daisy wishes she had met Will, and had got to save him like they did with Simmons. The guy had been stuck there for fourteen years, and survived against all the odds. If anyone deserved to come back and live a normal life, on earth.

It was him.

And FitzSimmons they’ve had so many obstacles in the road, blocking them from just being together— and this was just a brick wall. A twelve foot tall and six foot deep wall. Fitz crossed the universe for her, only to find she had it for another man on a deserted, desert planet.

If they can get through this; they can get through anything.

* * *

The sudden shake of the containment pod caused him to wake up with a gasp.

Lukian shot up from the cot, surveying his surroundings immediately. He was almost sure he could hear his heart beating at a million beats per minute, though he was also almost sure he could hear his own breathing at an abnormally loud volume. As much as it disturbed him, he felt as if he could hear the oxygen flowing through his body, through his lungs with a whistle. His insides felt as if someone constantly had a fan blowing on them. All of it gave off an unpleasant feeling, and left him a little bit chilly too.

But that might have been a mixture of that, and his lack of clothes playing in.

All he really had was the jacket the woman gave him, and some white underpants. Which was slightly unervering since he knew for a fact those weren’t his. He was given a towel to clean all the slimy— _whatever_ , off of him. Though when the door to the pod had open; it was as if he was wearing earbuds playing white noise playing at full volume, or as if the wind was whistling past his ears at a million miles per hour, yet there was no wind anywhere. Then when the door to the box closed, the sound went away again.

And for that he was extremely thankful.

Everything that was happening was so bizarre. First he started becoming a statue, then he broke out of the statue state and it was like a hurricane was going on in his head, everything was so loud. Then a few minutes later, men with guns— _big_ , heavy guns come and point it all at him, saying they have the _Alien threat in their sights_.

Alien threat.

Him?

Just some random kid from queens?!

If he was an Alien he was pretty sure he would know about it.

To be honest he didn’t even remember what happened next, all of a sudden he woke up... from something. Completely drenched in some orange goop, in an incredibly dark room, people are screaming, firing gunshots. Then this guy… or monster was there blowing holes in people’s chests, it was like straight out of a movie.

Only that wasn’t a movie, this was real life.

This was real life despite everything telling him otherwise, telling him it’s just a crazy dream. Then that woman and her friend, who was like ten times the size of him, came along and broke him out of the nightmare. Then she proceeds to explain a bunch of jibber-jabber about _In_ … somethings-or-other.

The only part he understood from her whole monologue thing, was that the _ter_ ry-bin crap— was in the fish, and that made him become a rock.

Now he was in a box, a box that was being lowered in a room.

A room that _really_ needed to learn the other colors on the wheel.

The constant, blinding, white gave a whole doctor’s office feel. He just hoped it wouldn’t smell of gloves and cleaning supplies. Even though his cube was lowered into a room, the doors had decided to stay shut.

 _Epic_.

Lukain got up and tried to pry it open, just in case it was a malfunction. Doors made like that, are often easy to break apart and open. It was like on the subway. Only this door did not seem to be as openable as the doors on a subway were. After a minute of trying he gave up, it was no use, he had arms the size of a pasta noodle.

And the strength of one too.

Lukain sat back down on the cot. As he did he felt a sudden breeze in the air, it was only the air-con being turned on. This little box was very impressive, soundproofing, very strong doors, missile proof, cool little side panel techy thing, air-con, oh— and it can freaking fly!

Very extensive skill set for something that was made to hold someone in like a prison. He had to admit, for a container, the bed wasn’t all bad. It was pretty comfortable actually. He’s had better sure, but he’s most definitely had worse.

After a couple minutes of sitting there and thinking about how dang cool this pod was, eventually the door to the room opened. Unfortunately not the doors to his little room. A man walked in, the same man who got him out of the super secret base/ castle thing, and was ten times the size of him. Lukian couldn’t remember what his name was, or the woman’s name either for that matter. Everything was just so crazy right now his mind was in knots. He stood up to face the man through the glass. The guy was holding clothes in one hand and a tablet in the other.

 _Great more questions_. Lukian thought.

“Hey, my name’s Mack. Daisy tells me yours is, Lukeain?”

“Lukian.” He corrected, and it wasn’t the first time. Everybody says it wrong.

“Lukian, Sorry.” Mack apologized. He held up the clothes before putting them down on the bed. “These, are for you. They will most likely be big on you, it was the smallest thing we could find on such short notice.”

“Umm… Thanks. But uhh— what’s up with the futuristic pod, and the futuristic room?” Lukian gestured to his surroundings while he spoke.

“It’s for your own safety, and others. This whole room though, is yours for the time being. So make yourself comfortable.” Mack said with a smile. “Daisy, and Lincoln, will be back soon to give you a rundown of what’s going on.”

 _Daisy_ , Lukian thought. _That’s what her name was!_ Lukian just assumed _Lincoln_ was the guy from before with the spiky hair. He only partly remembered them telling him their names.

“The big screen over there will ask you a series of questions. This time more health related.”

“ _Yippee_ ,” Lukian said sarcastically in a flat tone. His face was less than amused.

Mack smirked. “Yeah, we’re sorry about that. We’re just making a file on you, we need to know of any health risks you may have. If you don’t know the answer... then don’t answer.”

Lukian gave a thumbs up to the guy through the glass as he left the room. Once the other door shut, his was finally opened.

The first thing Lukian did was put on the clothes. They were a bit too baggy for his taste, but it was better than walking around naked. The shirt was like a dress on him, he tucked it into his pants baseball style. Next up were the million questions that awaited on the screen. Lukian went through the questions slowly. They weren’t ridiculously hard questions, he knew the answer to almost all of them. The questions ranged from: _What allergies do you have?_ To: _Have you ever been hospitalized for a serious medical condition?_

When the questionnaire was over the screen returned to it’s fake lake view. Which only left Lukian feeling a little creeped out.

It gave of the sense that whoever was keeping him here wanted to make him feel as if he was okay, and not in some prison. Which was totally what this place was. Despite the fact that everyone he’s met so far was actually pretty nice… they all had guns on hand and all seemed pretty determined to keep him contained for some reason.

What was he going to do?

Destroy the plane?

Hurt someone?

He was a scrawny kid from queens, the worst thing he could do was touch the dangerous red button that sent them into the sun— or something... to that aspect.

He also got the feel that he was being lied to, or left out about something. Which definitely added to his insecurities about this place.

But everything about, well… _just_ everything that was happening was completely insane.

If he wasn’t scared out of his mind, then he would probably be over the moon on how nice everything seemed, and how cool that plane looked. Or at least from what he could see from his widowed cage. Everything was extremely high-tech and looked very expensive, which then scared him more as to where did they get all that money?

_And who the hell were they?!_

He went from one straight up horror movie, to a movie that started out fine then turned into a horror after the first act.

Lukian kept pacing, his mind was too active to sit. Plus he really didn’t want to, everything white. His nerves were already bouncing around about everything else, having to worry about dirtying something, is not something he wanted to add to that list. Even though he had only been in here for what? Ten minutes so far without anything to do?

He was already bored up the wazoo.

The least they could do was give him a ball to throw at the wall, they look like they can take a hit. If not at the walls at least up in the air, just to have something to do.

Anything.

But nope, it was just him and his going-insane mind.

If he was stuck in here any longer he was sure he probably _would_ go insane. The one great thing was if he was stuck here forever then it meant he never had to go to school again, unless his captors gave him school work to do. Then he’d be convinced this really was a prison.

After what it felt like hours— but in reality it had barely been fifteen minutes— the door opened again and Daisy and Lincoln came in. Even though it was what he technically wanted, for someone actually to come and tell him what the hell was going on, it scared the crap out of him that someone was actually going to tell him what the hell was going on. He wanted answers, but he was extremely afraid of what those answers may be.

Lukian froze completely as they walked in.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Daisy asked. He only shrugged stiffly, everything still felt extremely strange and foreign in his own body. Though he was slightly surprised that she even asked, only slightly.

“It’ll get better.” Lincoln said. “Your body is just adjusting.”

Lukian nodded despite being entirely confused. Daisy must have picked up on it.

“I know you probably have about a million questions,” Lukian nodded again. He definitely had a million at least. But almost all of them he couldn’t put into coherent sentences. Daisy went on. “We’ll try to explain everything in its simplest form.”

Lincoln took over the beginning. “Do you remember earlier, when Daisy said that it also gives you _a little something extra_?”

Once again, Lukian nodded, not wanting to interrupt.

“Well that _something extra_ is different for everyone. It ranges from vibrations, to electricity, to hearing.” Lincoln stated.

Lukian now had a million more. _What the hell did that mean?_

Lincoln stuck out his hand. “Here, let me show you.”

Lukian stiffened when Lincoln’s hand shot out in front of him, he gave no effort to take his hand, and had no plans to either. He was completely stuck in his spot.

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite.” Daisy said, slightly smirking.

His fear ruled him, he was absolutely terrified as to what Lincoln was going to do if he took his hand. Even if Mr. Lincoln offered him a million dollars just for taking his hand, he wasn’t going to do it. _Sorry_.

Lukian shook his head firmly and kept his distance. He put on a smile to hide his fear. “No thanks, I’m good— thank-you-very-much.”

Lincoln smirked, making Lukian feel like he picked the right decision. “Suit yourself.” The man said then turned towards his counterpart. “Mil-lady?”

Daisy chuckled and rolled her eyes but took his hand anyways. At first nothing happened and they were just staring at each other— it was really weird, for Lukian at least. Then out of nowhere Daisy started hovering over the floor leaving Lukian absolutely speechless and breathless.

Lukian scurried back a few steps in shock eyes widening at the sight. Something in his ears got louder but he wasn’t sure what it was, it was an unfamiliar sound to him.

He suspiciously looked at Lincoln’s outstretched arm trying to see if he was just insanely strong, but the guy looked completely relaxed and his arm was almost hanging from Daisy’s hand. Then Lukian shifted his eyes to above Daisy trying to see if there were wires hanging from the ceiling.

Nope.

Then what?

Something caught his eye at Daisy’s feet, it almost looked like sparks of electricity coming out from the floor. Lukian gaped at the display. It wasn’t possible...

_Where did the electricity come from?_

_How the hell was she floating?_

_What the friggen-hell was happening?!_

Lincoln eventually put Daisy down back on the floor, where all normal people should be. Lukian backed up, putting even more distance between them. That was scientifically impossible. If he stuck a finger in an outlet he wasn’t gonna freakin’ fly! That’s just not how things worked!

After a solid minute Lukian regained control of his voice.

“What the—? How— _What_??”

He was thoroughly confused, and slightly scared if he was being honest. It was evident in his voice.

Lincoln chuckled. “Before you ask, yes, that was me.”

“I— I don’t— understand… H-How did you—? That’s—”

“Inhuman?” Daisy finished.

“Well, I was gonna say hella weird and insane. Bu-But yeah.” Slowly he started to put the pieces together. “Wait. So— So when you said vibrations, electricity, hearing, you— you mean like people can control them?”

“Electricity,” Daisy pointed to Lincoln, then to herself. “Vibrations.”

“I would show you, but basically everything in this room is bolted down.” Daisy stated.

Lukian started looking around the room at the furniture. “Why?”

Daisy glanced at Lincoln for a second. “Inhuman powers can be extremely destructive.”

Lukian did a miniature double take when she said _powers_. He knew that they could control aspects of something, but he didn’t think it would be actual super powers! The thought excited him. He knew there were people in the world with super powers, like the avengers. But they were saying he had them too.

Or at least he thought they were.

“Wait-Wait, You’re saying I have super powers too? Right?” He asked incredulously.

That was. . . . . . no. No, there isn’t even a word for that.

_Friggen Super Powers!_

“And we believe, hearing— might be you.” Daisy said. “When we were in the containment pod going up, it was extremely loud right?”

Lukian nodded. “Yeah. Apart from the loudness, that was incredibly awesome.”

“Now normally the containment pod would be soundproof in that situation, but there was a crack in the window somewhere. Therefore allowing you to hear everything anyways.” Daisy stated.

While the thought of powers, and him actually having them made him over the moon— ecstatic about it. He was only slightly disappointed, like hearing? Seriously? Out of all the powers, that’s what _he_ gets stuck with? The breadcrumbs left over on the table power? His disappointment must have been showing on his face. _You’d think after thirteen years of having a face you would have mastered controlling it by now._ Lukian thought.

“What’s wrong?” Lincoln asked.

“Nothing, this is— awesome.“ Lukian started pacing in the room. “I-I’m just processing all of— this.” He waved a head in a circle around his head. It was a lie, wel.. more like a white lie-ish. He _was_ processing though, and this was a lot.

Daisy must have seen through his lie, much to Lukian’s surprise. “Trust me, when I say this— no matter what your power is, it’s definitely not boring.” She reassured him.

“Are you sure you can’t also read minds?” Lukian quipped, because she hit his disappointment’s bullseye.

“Not— to my knowledge.” Daisy smirked.

“And from what I was told, each power is given to fill a role for the time.” Lincoln said. “So for whatever reason, your power is needed somewhere, at some point.”

Daisy looked at Lincoln, her brows furrowing. “When were you told that?”

“At Afterlife. It’s what we were taught.”

Lukian raised his hand again. “What’s Afterlife? Unless you’re saying you died, and then learned some stuff…”

Lincoln chuckled. “No. Afterlife used to be a safe haven for Inhumans before the outbreak.”

“Oh,” Lukian simply said. “What happened to it?”

“That is…” Daisy started, then took a second to gather the right words. “A lengthy story.”

Lukian could tell it definitely wasn’t a cool one by the look on her face, it was a painful memory no doubt. He ran a hand through his completely stiff and basically solid hair now. He grimaced when his hand got stuck halfway through. Lincoln noticed.

“You should get washed up and clean the _gook_ off you. There’s a washroom in the wall over there.” Lincoln pointed to the corner of the room. “The map on the desk will show you which panel to press for the room to show itself.”

Lukian took a second to process what he just said. “Wait, you mean like there’s a hidden door?” He glanced around the room excitedly. “Cool,”

“Yeah, it is pretty cool.” Daisy chuckled. “We’ll be back tomorrow. For now, just keep resting. You have a long day ahead of you then.”

Lukian nodded as they turned around and started to head out.

“Oh.” Daisy lightly backhanded Lincoln's shoulder in realization. “Remind me to tell Fitz about the hole in containment pod two. We have to get it patch up befor—”

Lukian could no longer hear her since the door had shut. Which slightly annoyed him considering that was supposed to be his power. If one thing was for sure, this would either be incredibly boring, as he said. Or incredibly interesting, as Daisy said. If someone was with him, he would bet five bucks on it.

Because looking around at his room it didn’t even look like there was a remote to the tv, so his chances were looking pretty good.


	3. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukian’s first day at the Cocoon doesn’t go as expected. 
> 
> Takes place right before episode 3x11.

**Impossible — Chapter Three**

It’s been over a week.

A week and a half to be specific.

Lukian didn’t know what was worse. The fact of his _magical power_ has been a no show this whole time, or the fact of he was stuck in that room for probably the rest of his life.

He had gotten a few visitors. Lincoln came by every other day to help him with his _powers_. Dr. Simmons had come too, once, on the later end of the week to give him a physical, and unfortunately to take some blood. Mr. Fitz had come in to fix the pod thing, though he wasn’t in the actual room and kept complaining that there was:

_Absolutely Nothing Bloody Wrong!_

And lastly Daisy and Mack had come a couple times to either help him with his powers, or play board games with him. Which has been nice. He also _did_ find the remote to the TV, which was a big game changer.

But he can’t complain too much, he shouldn’t really.

Everyone at this place was extremely nice, especially Daisy. She had been the nicest so far, with playing board games with him, and trying to control his powers— that they claim he has. It hasn’t been so bad, and so far, no school work. Which has been amazing and an excellent plus.

It was like spring break, only he couldn’t go outside, or leave his room.

The only time he could escape his room was for training at the _Cocoon_ , and he had to take a seductive on the ride there, because apparently the location of the facility was _classified_. One thing he had learned about these people, was that they were all so secretive about everything.

Specifically, the location of the stupid-little rigged explosion he was supposed to find. It was a device hidden somewhere in the room. It was supposed to make a sound, similar to a distant explosion, he had to listen for it, and locate the specific direction where it was coming from. Only the problem was it was such a small sound no normal person could hear it, and since he was an Alien— or _Inhuman_ , he should be able to hear it. Theoretically. 

And if super hearing actually was his power.

Which Lukian wasn’t even sure that it was at this point, he had no signs of special hearing. Everything was the same, not too loud, not too quiet. It was fine. Unlike this stupid exercise.

“Did you do it yet!?” Lukian yelled with growing agitation in his voice to the person on the other side of the glass.

He was alone in the room. Just to make sure there were _no distractions_. Which was fine by him, he got distracted quite easily actually. After a couple seconds of just standing there in his own frustration; eventually a man did walk back into the room, Mr. Regio.

He was Lukian’s _Inhuman_ trainer. The guy wasn’t actually inhuman himself, just someone who was fitted for the job to help people who were, to control their powers. According to Daisy, each inhuman gets someone assigned to them depending on their powers. And Lukian supposedly _hit the jackpot_ , because to be honest, Lukian did not like Mr. Regio very much. The man seemed like he was in a constant mood of about to punch someone to the ground. He just had one of those faces, and the guy was like seven foot tall. It unnerved Lukian and kept him on his toes. Lukian kept scratching his arm nervously and swaying left and right on his feet as he waited.

“You hear anything this time?” The man asked with a thick Italian accent. They had been doing this exercise for a good twenty minutes— or at least that’s what it seemed like. Lukian shook his head _no_.

“Hm.” Is all the man could say.

Something in Mr. Regio’s face changed, Lukian deemed it to be his thinking face. Though he wasn’t really sure since he had only met the guy the twenty minutes ago. But something about the tone of it made Lukian’s throat go dry, he contemplated asking for water but immediately decided against it. He’d rather not be a bother, or get on Mr. Regio’s bad side.

Assuming there are sides.

So he just waited for the man to finish his thinking process, still nervously scratching his arm. It wasn’t a habit of his, his arm was just _really_ itchy and he didn’t know why. The swaying helped settle some of his nerves, but not all of them.

“Let us try a different strategy.” Mr. Regio said. “I’m going to clap my hands on the other side of the room. I want you to try and tune out everything, focus on nothing but the sound of your own breathing.”

Lukian nodded. It seemed simple enough. While Mr. Regio walked to the other side of the room, Lukian started trying to focus on the sound of his breathing. Hoping that he could tune everything else out before the man started clapping, because once he did start clapping— Lukian assumed it would be twice as difficult. Unfortunately, as hard as he tried, he could still hear his own normal breathing, as well as everything else. Mr. Regio kept a steady beat of clapping, clapping once every second.

After a couple of seconds it felt like the sound was piercing through his skull.

 _No_.

He was focusing on the wrong sound that's why, he needed to focus on his breathing, nothing else.

He had to do this.

He _can_ do this.

Lukian closed his eyes hoping somehow it would help. He had his mind set on his breathing and the oxygen flowing in and out of his lungs.

Deep breath in…

Deep breath out.

Again and again.

He swayed to the left and breathed in, he swayed to the right and breathed out.

Again and again.

The sound of the clapping did not fade away, though the blow of his breath got louder and louder in his ears. Then another sound got louder, it was someone's else’s breathing that he could make out. Despite being across the room from Mr. Regio, he could hear his breathing as if he was next to him. Lukian wanted to say that was impossible— or not human, which he guessed was right, it was _inhuman_.

It looked as if he did have a superpower after all, though it didn’t matter if he couldn’t control it. He couldn’t do what was asked of him. In almost two weeks he had accomplished next to nothing.

The only achievement he's made was boosting the loudness of his breathing and hearing Mr. Regio's across the room, hearing it over the other sounds but not drowning it all out. Like it was on its own frequency, its own wavelength— like it had its own separate pair of ears. Though something started to change in the breathing.

His breathing.

A lump grew in Lukian's throat, usually that only happened when he feared something. At the moment the only thing he feared was not passing the tests, or _assessments_ of his progress. 

Because it was going terribly.

For some reason his breathing started to become different, almost difficult now. Like he had to struggle for it, force it through his throat and out his mouth. He started to wheeze, the restriction kept growing.

Out of nowhere Lukian suddenly coughed. It definitely caught him off guard, he didn’t even have a chance to cover his mouth. Lukian became panicked as he grabbed his throat. It was as if it was his shirt that was choking him, though that was physically impossible, these clothes were still four sizes too large. The short sleeves tee-shirt he wore were three-quarter sleeves on him.

The urge to cough grew and grew. He was thrown into a coughing fit, desperately begging for air, or water.

Anything.

Lukian’s eyes flipped open and grew wide, the fear settling in his stomach. The room was spinning. Immediately Mr. Regio stopped his clapping and scurried over to him. The man quickly said something into his radio while he kept Lukian up right, Lukian didn't catch what it was. All he could hear was the coughing. All he could focus on was the meager breeze of air that didn't seem to please his lungs. Within the minute people rushed into the room with bags and concerned faces. 

His head felt like a brick and a feather at the same time.

Black spots started to cloud Lukian’s vision as Mr. Regio set him down on the floor, they pushed him down to lay directly on his back with his knees bent. Seconds later he felt a warm blanket covering him. The coughing faded away as he had no more air in his lungs to cough. The worried voices faded away from him, seeming distant. Ringing filling his ears. One woman started scrounging the medical bag. She said something, her lips moved, but the sound didn’t reach his ears. Regio stool there contemplating something, could possibly be all of life for all Lukian knew.

After a couple seconds the man shook his head.

One of the medics didn’t seem to believe whatever that was said, he had a questionable look on his face. The same guy shoved an oxygen mask into Lukian’s face. Much to his relief the mask forced a good breath of air into his lungs. The black spots were slowly disappearing after a couple gasps of air, and the voices started coming back.

Slowly, yet were still foggy.

The world still seemed so distant from him. It was so hard to focus on the woman who finally found what she was looking for, she pulled out an object from the bag. It looked like a really thick pen as far as he could tell, but it looked like there were three of them. She held them up in Lukian’s eye-line.

“You’re gonna be fine, kiddo.” 

One of the medic’s said as he laid a hand on Lukian’s shoulder. Lukian turned to him, his body all tense, and fear in his eyes. Just as he did he felt something stabbed his leg, and it hurt. Whatever it was that stabbed him made him feel all tingly inside. The urge to scratch his arms faded away after a minute, but the hives lingered he noticed. Slowly he could feel the pressure on his throat lessen, it still wasn’t enough where he could breath on his own though.

“Hey, kid? Can you hear me?”

Lukian forced himself to nod, though it was quite difficult with the breathing apparatus being held up to his face. Plus the position of laying down did not make it easy either.

“I’m Agent Quaran,” The woman said, then gestured towards her partner. “That’s Agent Colin.”

The two medics exchanged a glance. Silently having a whole conversation between each other.

“We should get him back to the base, there Agent Simmons can take a look.” Agent Quaran said, she started ruffling through the bag again.

“I’ll tell ‘em to go prep a quin-jet,” Mr. Regio stated as he walked out of the training room.

“What’chu looking for?” Agent Colin asked as he cocked his head.

“Sedative,” The woman stated.

Agent Colin was about to nod but stopped himself halfway, he grabbed his partner’s arm. “Wait,”

Agent Quaran paused her search to glance at him. “What now?”

“You heard Regio, he didn’t have anything to eat or drink. Nothing to cause the reaction, except for the sedative for the ride here.”

Mrs. Quaran’s eyes widened at realization, she nodded. “It’s a good hypothesis. Very unlikely, but possible. Better not to take the chance.”

Lukian stayed where he was just waiting to be instructed to do something. He kept focus on his breathing, and the puffs of air being forced into him. It was very loud in his ears, he wasn’t sure why. His heart was still beating probably at an impossible rate, and his nerves wouldn’t settle. He started to sway his bent knee left a right, it did little to calm him but it gave him some comfort in the familiar motion.

“Is your throat less restricted now?” Agent Quaran asked. “How’s it feeling?”

It took Lukian a second to process what she just said. Everything was still so crazy he could barely think. When he tried to speak he forgot about the breathing mask covering his face. He nodded instead. It wasn’t worth the hassle of trying to speak with the whole gag going on.

“Good. That’s good.”

“Everything will be back to normal in a few minutes,” Agent Colin stated. “The hives on your arms will go away in a day or two—”

“That is if you don’t scratch— or pick at them.” Agent Quaran added. Colin nodded in agreement despite being interrupted, he went on. “Back at the base you’ll get something to help them heal and disappear.”

After a few more minutes the silence was broken. “Hey kid, do you think you can stand?” Agent Quaran inquired, pulling him from his thoughts once again.

Without giving a response, Lukian tightened his grip on the oxygen mask with his left hand and with his right he started pushing himself up from the ground. The blanket fell off of him as he stood up. His legs started trembling in response, the room took a pace from his book and swayed to the left. His muscles felt suddenly weak and as if they suddenly couldn’t hold him anymore.

Quickly Colin shot up and steadied him, catching his arm before he could collapse. Lukian tensed once again. Lukian didn’t think his body would be so just— feeble, he was completely fine just a few minutes ago.

“Woah, take it easy.” Agent Colin advised. “We’ll help you.”

After what it seemed like forever in Lukian’s world, they eventually did reach the hanger to board the Quin-jet. He was absolutely positive that a tortoise could have beat them there. Had he been more friendly with the agents he would have bet money on it; that and if he actually had any money on him. By the time they did get there, his throat— while it still was desert dry— wasn’t being restricted anymore. He could breathe con his own again, thankfully. His body was still weak, but now being sluggish more than anything, yet not tired. His mind was going a mile a minute, but his body was four miles behind.

It still wasn't until Lukian’s plopped down on one of the Quin-jet’s seats, that his body finally did relax. Suddenly he felt all his previous adrenaline leave his body causing a wave of exhaustion that hit him like a truck. There was his tiredness. Lukian glanced over to the cockpit and made eye contact with the pilots, they seemed confused about something.

“Why in the hell is the kid not sedated?” The pilot asked with a British accent.

“We’re not sure what caused the reaction,” Agent Quaran announced. “We have to be careful about what we give him.”

“Okay, but shouldn’t we at least do something?” The woman asked as she rose from her seat. “We can’t have him knowing where the base is, plus what if he makes the plane crash with his bloody powers?”

“We’ll be fine,” Agent Colin eased her worries. “He’s just a kid.”

She didn’t seem too thrilled by that answer; she looked at him once more before returning back up front.

“Prepare for take-off,”

Agent Quaran sat down in the seat next to him, while Agent Colin sat down across from them. The med-agent helped him strap in as the pilots booted up the plane. If Lukian wasn’t so burnt out from the previous events, he would be genuinely curious about the take off process. But right now he just wanted to relax, a nap would be nice yet he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep here anyways.

His entire body flinched in surprise when the engine was fired up. The second the engines were booted up, it was like someone turned the dial for the white noise machine all the way up, and connected it to a gigantic speaker.

Then proceeded to put the speaker right up against his ear.

Lukian tensed as he grabbed his ears, stuffing his fingers in the canals. Instinctively he started to rock his knee back and forth while he pulled his other up to his chest. The sound was excruciatingly loud, and only grew exponentially worse as the jet shot out of the hanger and in the air. Lukian felt as if his ears were dying, the ringing was giving him a massive migraine.

The allergy reaction before— while it wasn’t exactly a vacation— it was definitely nicer than this.

Lukian put more pressure on his ears hoping to tone down some of the noise but it was no use, his head felt like it was about to pop. He tried to use what little training or knowledge he had, and focused on his breathing, nothing else. Unfortunately for him that seemed to make it worse. Lukian squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the whole world, hoping for the devil’s sound to stop.

“Hey!” Agent Quaran’s voice broke through his torment. “Woah, what’s going on? Speak to me, kid.”

Lukian could hear her voice normally, there was nothing wrong with it, it wasn’t blowing-a-hole in his brain loud, or anything else weird. There was concern and confusion embedded into it, but other than that everything was fine. Despite the loud, droning, noise filling his ears, he could hear her as if all the other sound was non-existent and everything was normal. But it was far from the truth.

Nothing in this moment was normal.

“Did we ever check what the kid’s powers were?” Agent Colin inquired.

“No we did not,” She shook his shoulder. “Kid, you gotta tell what’s happening.”

Lukian slightly shifted in his seat to face the agent, his eyes remained shut. He just wished for it all to stop.

“L-Lo-Loud,” Is all he managed to get out.

“Loud?” Agent Colin echoed, then he sighed. “Your power isn’t super hearing is it?”

Lukian culled up into himself more. “That’s what— they say,” He groaned.

“Is everything okay back there?” The co-pilot yelled from upfront.

“Not really, just get us to the base as fast as you can.” Agent Colin ordered.

“Hey at least this day can’t get worse, right?” Agent Colin questioned with a hint of humor in his voice.

Agent Quaran only huffed. “If you get this plane shot down I swear to god—“ She took a deep breath to compose herself, in that moment the sound got worse. “Can you find the soundproof headphones?”

The other agent must have nodded due to the lack of verbal response. As the plane’s speed increased the sound did as well. Lukian whimpered at the escalated rise in sound. He could feel his nose start to run.

_What the hell is happening!?_

“Blood,” Agent Quaran answered his question. “Steve, toss me a rag as well.”

“Got it.”

Lukian felt a breeze pass by near his right ear, he assumed that was the rag and the headphones. A second later could feel Quaran wiping away the blood which was now dripping out of his nose. She also carefully put the headphones over his ears. The headphones, while it made a significant difference to the white noise, his head still felt like it was gonna implode. He could no longer hear the agents anymore due to the headphones. Something was very wrong with him.

Lukian felt his eyes roll back into his head, then darkness.

* * *

“I’d like to meet with you somewhere,” He cleared his throat. “In person.”

“I would very much like that as well, Mr. President.” Coulson responded.

Coulson knew this meeting was inevitable. He needed to speak with President Ellis to finally get S.H.I.E.L.D redified again. For the past year and a half they have been running around, unsanctioned, dodging officials, and playing in the dark. While in some ways it was used to their benefit, not having to worry about how certain things looked when used out of context, or portrayed the wrong way. He’d rather be legal, be supervised by the higher-ups; and not have complete control.

Last time he had complete control there was a civil war and two of his best agents turned out to be working for someone else.

He didn’t want more traitors in his house because someone believed he held too much power under his belt. Plus people need to know that they are safe from these threats, from the Inhumans who don’t share the same _Protect and Guard_ motto.

“Do you have anywhere in mind?”

Coulson knew immediately just from him asking that, that the President would prefer not to have him over to his house. Which was fine, since Coulson rather not invite him to the base either. He’s got trust issues now. Even if it is the president, you never know. Hell, even Talbot doesn’t know where the base is.

_Then again it’s Talbot…_

Coulson thought for a moment before answering. “Yeah, I do— in fact.”

It probably wasn’t the best idea. But if he could keep his emotions under check, he had too. He wanted the president to see where it all happened— and maybe he could use it to help get— either, information on Malick, _or_ , get him locked up for good. Coulson was hoping for the latter, yet things don’t ever seem to go his way nowadays.

“I’ll send you the coordinates.”

Was the last thing Coulson said before hanging up. Immediately he punched in the coordinates for the meeting, though he hesitated before sending them.

 _No_.

He could do this, he had to lock down his emotions, keep them steady and make sure they didn’t get in the way. He was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D dammit. He couldn’t let his emotions compromise him, not anymore. Without giving it another thought he sent the coordinates.

 _There’s no turning back now_.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Immediately he knew exactly who it was.

“Come in,”

“Wassup, A.C?”

Coulson smiled at his nickname. Daisy hadn’t called him that in quite a bit. Then again they’ve had a rough past year, her especially. He was glad that things were finally looking up.

“So why’d you call me here?” Daisy inquired as he walked further into the room.

Coulson leaned back against his desk. “I wanted to know how’s it going with the _newer_ Inhumans, what’s their progress?”

Daisy folded her arms as she thought. “As to be expected. Learning that your part alien isn’t always easy as falling off a log.”

“Falling off a log?” Coulson eyebrows furrowed. He’d never heard _that_ before.

Daisy's face grew slightly pink as she shook her head. “Don’t even,”

Coulson suppressed a chuckle, dropping whatever it was she said. “How’s it coming with their powers?”

“Good, mostly.” Daisy informed. “Ashley Snyder is getting the hang of it. She’s learning control and how to use her limbs properly again.”

“What’s her power again?” Coulson asked. They honestly have gotten so many Inhumans recently it was hard to keep up. Plus everything has been extremely crazy recently. He had reasons.

“She can stretch her arms and legs—“ Daisy sighed. “She’s essentially Elasti-Girl from the Incredibles,”

Coulson nodded. “How’s the new kid doing…” He snapped his fingers trying to remember the boy’s name. “Lucas?”

“Lukian.” Daisy corrected. “He’s doing pretty good actually. I’m pretty sure he’s the only one who’s actually excited about.. well everything.”

Coulson nodded again. “That’s good. I haven’t heard anything about any accidents with him so far, I take it things have been going well?”

“Well there definitely hasn’t been any problems with his powers.” Daisy rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “In fact, they’ve been so good that they basically don’t exist.”

Coulson cocked his head at that. “Are we sure his power is _super hearing_?”

Daisy shrugged. “It seemed pretty obvious back in the containment pod. You saw him, it’s like he was in pain from all the noise.”

“Like you were with the monolith,” Coulson stated. His concerned instincts took over. “How are you feeling by the way?”

Daisy gave him a look. “It’s been well over a week, I’m fine. I’ve had _much_ worse.”

“You don’t need to remind me.” Coulson said. But his concern didn’t leave. Daisy picked up on this, she tried to shift the conversation back to work. “Anyways… I’m honestly not sure why his powers started to play Houdini.”

“Did Simmons check for the markers in his blood?” Coulson questioned. It was a possibility that the kid wasn’t even inhuman, it would make sense as to why Lash didn’t kill him. That was still a mystery as well.

Daisy nodded. “She did— And he does. He has the extra RNA strands just like all the others. I just don’t get why they haven’t done anything yet.” She started pacing in agitation.

“Well it is possible, since he’s so calm about everything that there’s nothing there to trigger his powers.” Coulson suggested.

Daisy stopped her pacing to look at him, she tilted her head indicating him to go on.

“Well as you said, he’s the only one who’s reacted positively to the change. Your powers are triggered by emotions, correct?”

Daisy nodded, then stopped herself after thinking for a second. “Usually, but not always.”

“Well, let’s say it is… _for now_.” Coulson said. “If that is the case then there’s no negative emotion to cause his powers to go haywire, and without that happening we have no way of knowing how they work to understand them.”

“While you're right about that last part,” Daisy agreed, she started pacing again. “Powers aren’t always just triggered by strong— negative emotions. They can also be triggered by… p-positive ones too.” She stuttered at that last part. Coulson could subtly tell she wished he hadn’t picked up on that. Unfortunately for her case, he did. Coulson waited for an explanation for what she was implying, he raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Sometimes,” She started. “When I’m either really happy, excited, or laughing too hard I… buzz… like a running motor.”

“Buzz?” Coulson repeated, trying oh-so-hard to keep the amusement out of his voice. “You mean you purr? Like a cat?”

“No!” Daisy’s eyes narrowed as she glared at him. “I do not purr, alright.”

“Got it,” Coulson held his hands up in defense. “No purring.” It took all his strength to not burst out laughing. Despite being the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Daisy still found a way to make him feel the exact opposite. An alert went off on the tablet sitting down at his desk, Coulson picked it up and pressed a button to activate comms.

 _“This is S.H.I.E.L.D sixty-six, requesting permission to land immediately.”_ Agent Mason’s voice came through.

“Permission granted.” Coulson spoke as he gave the authorization code to open the hangar-bay doors. Coulson recognized that call sign for transportation to the _Cocoon_ , and currently the only inhuman there was Lukian. Today was his first time going. They have a rotation between the Inhumans, that way there isn’t multiple there at the same time. It’s incase of if powers get out of control, or if the place itself gets attacked.

Safely measures, just in case.

He could tell by the way Daisy’s face changed, that she recognized the call sign too. A small smile appeared on her lips.

“Speak of the devil,” Daisy remarked.

“The devil?” Coulson echoed with a raised eyebrow.

Daisy put her hands on her hips and went into a defensive mode. “He cheated while we were playing UNO yesterday — I owe him ten bucks now.” She muttered that last part.

Coulson smirked when he heard the fondness in her voice. “Can you— even cheat at UNO?”

Daisy only shrugged. She had started to head out of the office when the tablet got another alert.

Though this time it buzzed against his desk causing Daisy and him to both be more on guard about it. He had different alerts for different meanings. If it was someone trying to contact him, or request permission to land it was a beep. If it was a mission, or something suspicious it was a buzz. Like something out of place that was picked up through 911 calls, would be marked as a buzz. Then if it was someone who was trying to get in, physically, or digitally, then that would set off an alarm throughout the base. But that wasn’t really part of his system. He had this system to know what to expect when he picked up his tablet. Plus it cut out the middle man.

“What now?” He sighed.

Coulson swiped the data up to the big screen. The display was suddenly filled with pictures of a burnt truck with a couple of barrels, and destroyed police vehicles, guns missing. There was a digital report saying the attackers were invisible to the eye; they went in, attacked, and went out.

“Where is this?” Daisy asked.

“Bogotá, Columbia,” Coulson responded. “Could be an inhuman. And one that’s gotten control of their powers.”

“Invisibility… seems likely. It’s worth at-least checking out.” Daisy said thoughtly.

Coulson nodded. “Get everyone to the lab, we’re going in.”

”Copy that,” Daisy said as she left the room.

Coulson shook his head. This isn’t the best circumstances, considering he had someplace to be. Though this wasn’t a big op, they didn’t need everybody. Just enough to deal with this _inhuman_ , and if worse comes to worse, they take them in— non-peacefully. Hopefully they could deal with them without violence.

Coulson took a deep breath to clear his head before heading out of his office.

He had a mission to prepare for.

* * *

“Well, if you could synthesize it…” Lincoln suggested.

It was a possible solve, this wasn’t exactly his forte but… it is possible. At least he believed it was.

Simmons’ eyes went wide in realization. “Yes, then it could work. Lincoln, you’re a genius.”

“Is he now?” Daisy said in a joking manner. Both Lincoln and Simmons turned around to face her as she walked into the lab. Lincoln made eye contact with Daisy, he could just get lost in those eyes forever. Lincoln was glad they were together— or at least whatever it was that they were. She made him whole.

He could stare into her eyes for eternity, but the seriousness of her face is what kept him grounded. Clearly something was up. Mack, Bobbi, and Hunter were on Daisy heels with them all sharing slightly confused faces.

Fitz glanced up from his work station. “Is— Is something going on?”

Daisy nodded. “We’ve got a mission, Coulson’s meeting us here.”

As if on cue, Coulson and May walked into the lab. “Sir,” Bobbi greeted him.

He didn’t beat around the bush. “There was a situation a couple hours ago in Bogotá, Columbia. A police shipment of guns was attacked when investigating a fire on route, the shipment of guns was hijacked.”

Lincoln was confused. “What does this have to—“

“The attackers— or attacker— They were invisible, at-least according to the officers who were attacked they were.” Coulson said, barely acknowledging Lincoln.

Simmons spoke up. “Sir, are we sure that they were actually invisible? I mean, last time we thought that, it was gravitonium.”

“It’s not gravitonium,” Coulson stated. “We know that as a fact, Gravitonum couldn’t have done this. We are assuming it was an inhuman— though,” Coulson waved his hand through the air. “At this point who knows.”

Simmons nodded in understanding.

“Who here speaks Spanish?” Coulson inquired.

Bobbi raised her hand immediately— Mack was hesitant to. “I took three years of Spanish back in High-School.” Mack said, yet Lincoln could tell he wasn’t really that confident in his abilities.

Coulson nodded. “That’s good enough. Bobbi, Hunter, Mack— You will be checking out the crime scene for any clues or and leads on the perps. Daisy, you will check out the police precinct, see if you can learn anything and try to talk with the police in taking over the case. Take Joey with you. Zehpyr’s up in ten, get ready. Bobbi you’re flying, May you’re with me, everyone else is staying here running back-end.” Coulson gave Lincoln a glance during the last part. “Got it?”

“Yes, sir.” Bobbi, Mack, Simmons, and Fitz all said.

Lincoln felt a little disappointed that he wasn’t going on this mission. They were taking in an Inhuman after all, no one knew them better than him.

Well.. no one who was alive anymore.

They were about to disperse when suddenly people started rushing by in the hallway with a stretcher. Lincoln took a second to exchange a glance with fellow Dr. Simmons, then rushed into action. He ran up right next to the two medics who were bringing the stretcher into medical. The figure was quite small and had their knees in the air. As he got closer he realized he recognized the thin figure on the stretcher.

“Lukian,” Lincoln breathed.

The kid looked extremely pale, and he had blood dripping down from his nose. Lincoln noticed hives peeking out from under his shirt on his neck and arms. He exchanged another glance with Simmons before asking:

“What the hell happened?”

One of the medics who Lincoln did not know the name of— spoke. “Back at the _Cocoon_ , the kid basically went into anaphylactic shock because of what we’re assuming was the sedative.”

The other medic finished for his partner. “We gave him the Epi and he was fine for a while, that is until the jet took off. Then everything was too loud for him— We couldn’t give him a sedative, he eventually passed out.”

At this point they reached medical and were putting him down on the cot and setting him up to the machines.

Simmons clipped a pulse oximeter on his finger. After a second or two the steady beeping started. His heartbeat was a little under one hundred beats per minute— it wasn’t the strongest one, but it was getting there. While ninety-eight was pretty high for a kid of his age as a resting heart-rate, that was due to his inhuman status. Still not terrible for someone who just had an allergic reaction and went into Anaphylactic shock, and had an extremely traumatic experience. The adrenaline that was administered into his system caused his blood pressure to raise back up, that was good. Lincoln set up a nasal cannula into the kid's nose.

“Did you give him any AUVI-Q?” Simmons asked as she was setting things up on the other side of the room.

The woman shook her head. “No, we only had the Epi. It seemed to do the trick though. I think we got there just in time before things got real bad.”

“Okay, it doesn’t look like he needs it anyway.” Simmons stated. She turned to Lincoln. “Lincoln, could you run to get some so we have it on stand by? It’s in the case on the other side of the lab. Here are the key’s,” She tossed them to him.

He caught them one handed before hurrying out of the room. As he was making his way to find some AUVI-Q in the case, Daisy ran up to him. She had a worried look on her face. “Lincoln, what’s going on? Who was that?”

Lincoln started scanning the case. “Lukian had an allergic reaction to the sedative, he almost had anaphylaxis.” Lincoln found what he was looking for; he quickly unlocked the case, grabbed it, then hastily made his way back to Simmons.

Daisy’s face doubled in concern. “Is he gonna be alright?”

“He should be,” Lincoln held up the vial. “This is for _just_ _in case_.”

He noticed her concern didn’t fade away, and now she was now following him around like a duckling. He handed Simmons the vial.

“Thank you,” She quickly took it and set it down on a table next to her.

Lincoln turned back to Daisy, she had her arms crossed and eyebrows knitted together in concern. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “He’ll be alright.”

“What’s going on with the blood running from his nose?” Daisy inquired.

One of the medics spoke up. “After the Quin-Jet took off everything was too loud for him. We tried putting the soundproof headphones on him but it didn’t work. After a few minutes the kid just passed out.”

Lincoln had joined Simmons at the side counter. She was looking for the kid’s medical file, Lincoln helped her find it.

“His power,” Daisy said when realization hit. “It’s sensitive hearing. It must have been too much for him, like with me back at the monolith.”

“That would certainly make sense,” Simmons stated then she turned back around to Daisy. “You have a mission, you have to go.”

“But—“

Simmons started pushing her out of the lab. “Daisy, leave.” But Daisy wouldn’t budge, and Simmons was hardly strong enough to force her out.

Lincoln walked up to her, knowing she will at least listen to him. “I promise you he’ll be fine. Now go. . . And don’t do anything stupid.”

She looked up at him. Eventually Daisy nodded with a smile. “I’ll do my best,”

For a second Lincoln could tell in her eyes she was conflicted about something, then suddenly she pulled on the collar of his shirt down to her. They kissed for a good three seconds before Simmons cleared her throat. “Daisy, You still need to get ready.”

Daisy seemed to be brought back to reality at that. “Right,”

Lincoln stared into her eyes for a few more moments before she finally left. Lincoln shook his head and got back to work. He couldn’t have his thoughts wandering off about Daisy while he was treating a patient. Even if those thoughts were always pleasant, and incredibly hard to push away— he needed to focus.

For a second he was sure he almost imagined a sound coming from the cot, but when he looked over to it he could tell Lukian was starting to stirr. Hopefully the kid will tell him what happened on the jet, and how his power felt— so then Lincoln could help him find a way to control it. He took a glance over at Simmons who had gone back to her project beforehand.

“Simmons,” Lincoln called. “He’s waking up.”

Lukian groaned softly as his hand immediately went to the tube sticking out of his nose. Lincoln took a step closer to him trying to stop him before he could.

“Hey, no. You need that.” Lincoln gently grabbed the kid’s hand and pulled it away.

Once Lukian’s eyes flickered open suddenly he went into fight or flight mode and punched Lincoln in the stomach. Lincoln hunched over as some of the air shot out of him like a loose balloon. He wasn’t gonna lie— it was a pretty decent punch from an eighty pounded kid. The steady beeping that filled the room was rushed up to a much faster pace. The kid’s eyes were wide, but hazy; Lincoln could definitely see the fear in them. Simmons went to the other side of the cot and grabbed his arm before he could hit her too.

“Hey— Hey calm down. You’re alright, just in the medical wing in the base. I’m Dr. Simmons, remember? I came in earlier in the week to check up on you.”

By the time she finished speaking she was holding both of his wrists firmly in her hands. Even though the hazy look in his eye faded, the fear remained. Lincoln noted his body was full of tension, especially his arms and the arm Simmons was holding.

Simmons noticed this too. “If I let go will you not punch me in the stomach?”

“No promises,” Lukian said through a tight jaw, yet Lincoln knew he was joking.

Simmons took it as he wouldn’t, she slowly released his wrists. Lukian took them back immediately and rubbed them as he eyed Simmons, he took a look around the room. The panic almost returned. “Wh-Where am I?”

“You’re in medical,” Simmons clarified. “You had a really bad allergic reaction to the sedative you took on the ride to the _Cocoon_. Now I’m going to need to take some of your blood so I can see what exactly caused the reaction, and make sure it doesn’t happen again.” She started preparing the proper equipment to do that.

“We were hoping to do that when you were still asleep,” Simmons explained. “But we’ve seemed to have missed our opportunity.” She joked.

“Back on the Quin-Jet do you remember what happened after it took off?” Lincoln asked. Hoping to get some insight on his powers.

“Yeah… umm— It-It was loud,” Lukian stated. “But then I-I could hear the voices fine, the white noise didn’t drown them out at all.”

“White noise?” Simmons glanced up from the table and exchanged a look with Lincoln.

Lukian nodded. “Yeah, it-it’s the best way I could explain it.”

Lincoln took this in, still pondering how it all worked. “Do you hear the _white noise_ now?”

Again, Lukian nodded. “Hm-Hmm, it’s decently loud, but not like on the jet. The sound gets slightly louder when somebody talks, though then it sounds a bit different. I-I just can’t tell you how. Yet I can hear you fine.”

“Is the sound bothering you?” Simmons asked. “Does it hurt?”

“It did back on the plane, I felt like my head was gonna explode. Now it just makes it hard to focus, and think.” Lukian said.

“Have you heard the sound before today on the Quin-Jet?” Lincoln asked.

“Y-Yeah,” Lukian said. “The first time it was really loud was when we were going up in the pod—prison thing. Now that I think about it, it’s been there since I woke up. Just not as loud as it was then…. or now.”

“In your room is it quieter— the white noise?” Lincoln inquired.

“P-Probably. I haven’t really noticed it ‘till now...” Lukian responded.

Simmons turned back around with gloves on her hands and proper equipment to extract blood. Lincoln went over to the counter and picked up a cotton-ball and alcohol to disinfect the area. He walked back over to the cot and rolled up the kid’s sleeve, which wasn’t very difficult considering how large and baggy the shirt was on him.

They really needed to send someone shopping.

After dipping some alcohol on the cotton Lincoln rubbed it over the vain, cleaning the spot. Once he was done he backed up and made space for Simmons. Lukian visibly gulped once he got a good look at the needle.

“Umm.. Is-Isn’t— Isn’t there oth-other ways you get some blood?” Lukian questioned. “How ‘bout you just punch me in the face instead?”

“You’d rather get punched in the face than deal a needle?” Lincoln inquired.

Lukian only shrugged with a nervous smile, but his eyes were glued to the large needle. Simmons gave a light smile in return. “Don’t worry, this won’t hurt. But I do suggest you look elsewhere.”

When Lukian’s line of sight still didn’t move, Lincoln put a hand on his shoulder— causing the kid to finally turn away. “So did you learn anything at the _Cocoon_? Well, before you went into anaphylactic shock,”

“Before I went into what?”

Lincoln chuckled. “A really bad allergic reaction,”

“Oh,” Lukian said. “Umm— well... I-I could hear Mr. Regio’s breathing from across the room over his clapping.”

“His clapping?” Lincoln asked, trying to get the kid distracted on something else.

“Oh yeah, I was supposed to drown out the clapping and hear nothing but my breathing… I couldn't do it thou—“ Lukian tensed up as the needle was put in him. Lincoln rubbed his shoulder while looking at Simmons for a second. “Keep going, how do your powers feel when you’re using them?”

“Umm… Well… I, umm… It uhh… It-It was weird. My own b-breathing was amp-amplified— same as Mr. Regio’s. But the clapping didn’t get louder or softer and I could still hear it fine. It-It’s— It’s like I had a third ear or-or something… I don’t know.”

Somehow that explanation confused Lincoln more. He wasn’t sure that the kid’s power was just sensitive hearing— it’s deeper than that. While yes, he could amplify certain sounds around him, it also didn’t block out the other sounds or _background noise._ Or maybe he can, and just hasn’t been able to do it yet.

Back at Afterlife he had never heard— or seen anyone with this ability so it was all new. With all these new inhumans, also came new powers that they have yet to understand.

At this point Simmons was done with taking blood, she held a cotton-ball on the area catching the blood. Lincoln walked around to cot and opened a band-aid, they quickly swapped and he applied the band-aid.

“So where’s my lollipop?” Lukian joked.

Both Simmons and Lincoln laughed.

“Yeah, I don’t think we keep those on base.” Lincoln said.

Simmons eyed him with a smile. “Actually, you’d be surprised at what we have in the supply pantry.”

“I’ll check next time I have to do inventory.” Lincoln replied dryly.

The ground underneath Lincoln started to tremble, at first Lincoln thought it was Daisy and he was about to run off to make sure she was okay…. but then he realized it was the Zephyr taking off.

On the cot, Lukian curled up into himself, lifted his hands to his ears and stuffed his fingers in them. Simmons glanced at Lincoln wondering what they should do, but to be honest he had no idea either. After a couple of seconds the rumbling stopped, it took a few more seconds after that for Lukian to relax.

Simmons took the blood vial over to her workstation.

“You could hear the plane taking off?” Lincoln asked him. He was slightly impressed, even if Lukian wasn’t doing it on purpose. The hanger is about two-thirds of the base away from the lab.

Lukian nodded. “It-It wasn’t as loud as it was on the jet though,”

“Did it hurt?”

Lukian thought about it for a moment. “No. I’m fine.” He said looking Lincoln in the eyes. While he may not be a fully trained spy, or even an agent— But he knew the kid was lying.

“Okay... Well, now that we know a little more about your power, we can help you control it so you don’t have to hear whatever it is that your hearing— constantly.” Lincoln explained. “Stay here— get some rest.” He said, then he pointed to the kid’s nose. “And don’t take the tube out, you need that.”

Lukian groaned then slouched down on the cot. Lincoln hid his amusement as he walked away.

Simmons was looking through a microscope— likely at the kid’s blood and it’s reaction to certain chemicals in the sedative. That way they could find out what specifically it is that he’s allergic to.

Lincoln glanced over her shoulder. “How’s it going?”

“I’ve only just started, I need to wait to see if it creates the antibodies.”

Lincoln nodded. “So… What do we do about Lukian?”

She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not sure I’m following,”

“Every time a jet takes off he’s gonna hear it, and it hurts him. He doesn’t have control of his powers— he could knock himself out again.” Lincoln explained.

Simmons' eyes widened slightly, she straightened and brought his hand to her forehead. “I didn’t even think of that!” She groaned. Simmons took a deep breath to calm herself. “I suppose he’ll have to stay here for now, despite the effects it may have. He needs to stay monitored for the next twelve hours.”

“Alright,” Lincoln agreed. He finally took notice of the bags looming under Simmons’ eyes. “You should get some rest. I’ll watch over Lukian— I call you if he has a second reaction.”

“I’m fine, Lincoln.” Simmons protested, she hunched back over the microscope. “But, thank you.”

He eyed her carefully. “When was the last time you went to sleep? You forget, I’m a doctor too,”

Simmons sighed, she stood up again. “No, I didn’t forget. It’s just… I— Everything is so—“ She was at a loss for words.

Lincoln rubbed her arm in comfort. “I get it— I do, really. Your mind’s in pieces everywhere. But right now you need rest, take a break for a bit; pick up the pieces.”

She had been working herself to the bone this past week. He knew the reason for it, and out of care for his fellow doctor and her being good friend of Daisy’s— he had been making sure she still cared for herself. Everyone needs sleep and rest, even doctors.

He saw her contemplating it in her mind yet gave no indication that she was going to agree to it.

Lincoln tried again. “We have a little over six hours until they arrive in Columbia, it’ll be fine.”

Reluctantly Simmons nodded. “Alright— Just for a few hours.”

And just like that she made her way out of the lab.

* * *

It wasn’t until hours later that Lukian finally woke up again, he was out like a light. Which was nice— being free from the constant torment of whatever-the-hell that stupid sound is, but it was also concerning how heavy he slept. Usually he was a light sleeper— woken up by the house settling, or the spring of his mattress when he moved in his sleep, or the creak of the floorboard right outside his room.

Anything woke him up.

But surprisingly not the _whatever-noise_ that wouldn’t leave him alone. He couldn’t explain it— the sound was coming from all around him, and in him… it was everywhere.

And he just wished for it to go away.

Lukian sat up groggily as he opened his eyes to the harsh bright lights of medical.

Dr. Simmons, and/ or, Mr. Lincoln were nowhere to be found. Unfortunately the tubes were still sticking out of his nose and the steady beeping in the background was driving him insane, along with the other _background noise._ The door to his little room was at a weird angle where Lukian had to lean to the right if he wanted to see out of it.

He was expecting to see a hospital environment with patients walking around in blue dresses and socks, and doctors in white coats.

Though when he actually got a good look there were no other patients, but there were people in white coats— or more of a light grey coat. He wasn’t sure they were all doctors though. There was a bunch of equipment and computers laying around, and again— they all looked extremely expensive.

As he looked around the lab, he was hoping to see a familiar face. Maybe Daisy, or Mack.

Though he did recognize what he believed to be Mr. Fitz across the room. He was talking with someone else, their back was facing Lukian so he had no idea who it was.

Then there was also that two percent chance Lukian would have actually seen them before to recognize them. Whoever it was they were, they were wearing a black suit jacket, with balding hair. They were standing over Mr. Fitz while he was sitting down showing him something. Whatever their conversation was, it seemed to be serious, Mr. Fitz seemed to be explaining something to the other man.

While it was none of his business… Lukian was incredibly curious as to what they were talking about.

He studied Mr. Fitz and tried to read his lips, though he was having some difficulties. The longer he starred, the louder the whistling grew, the steady beeping increased as well. Lukian glanced at the monitor, his eyes widened when he saw his heart rate at two— forty two. Now he wasn’t a doctor or anything but that seemed a little too fast.

He grew panicked as he tried to slow it down. Surely if it was going that fast he would be dead right now or something, there had to be something wrong with the monitor or the machine. He glanced back out to the lab to see if anyone was paying attention before he threw off the finger-scanner-thingy.

Suddenly the beep seized and the monitor went blank.

At this point if he was getting rid of the medical crap he might as well take out the breathing tube. It irritated his nose and he just wanted it gone. Carefully this time, Lukian slowly pulled out the tubes that were still out of his nostrils. He coughed and gagged before he finally got it all out. Then he pinched his nose and rubbed it.

Lukian focused his attention back to Mr. Fitz. Some whistling had stopped, but he could tell there was another source. It was starting to give him a headache, but it definitely wasn’t as bad as it was on the plane. Lukian ignored it as he tried to read the lips again. Only this time he swore he would actually hear them. The whistling seemed to morph into whispers. He could almost make out actual words now. He couldn’t believe it. They were on the other side of the lab yet he actually could hear them.

His powers weren’t a damn myth after all!

“... It’s going to be much more life like then the other one, Sir. Many more bells and whistles too, like the ones you’ve suggested.” Someone in a Scottish accent said.

Mr. Fitz, Lukian realized.

“How long do you think it will take to be ready?” Another voice said.

This voice was much softer, yet held great authority. It seemed vaguely familiar but Lukian couldn’t place where from. He just assumed the voice came from the guy who was facing the opposite direction.

“Well... All the schematics are drawn up. I’ve already ordered all the parts— they all came this morning. All I have to do is custruct them together, make sure they all work together, put the skin sleeve on and calibrate it.” Mr. Fitz said. “Though that sounds much easier than it actually will be to do. I am going to need you for some tests to suit it to your liking later on—”

“Time-table, Fitz,” The other man cut off his rambling.

“Umm…” He scratched under his ear. “P-Possibly the end of the day. It-It depends how fast I can get it all to work.”

“Okay, good.”

Right after he said that the man turned around and looked Lukian straight in the eyes.

Immediately Lukian quickly leaned to the left to no longer be in sight of the man. Lukian took a second to control himself, _that was incredibly terrifying._ It’s like the man had eyes in the back of his head or something, and just somehow knew he was eavesdropping. Though to be fair, it was partly an accident. Lukian could still hear a chuckle from the man, he wasn’t even concentrating on the conversation anymore.

“Call Dr. Campbell— Tell him his patient is up.” The man said. “I should probably get going. Don’t want to be late to my date with the President.”

Okay... maybe he didn’t have the control over his powers he thought he did, because Lukian swore that guy said _President_.

Like _The_ President of America?

 _Who were these people?_ Lukian asked himself for the fifteenth time this week.

If they have a connection to the President likely they were with the government, it would explain their insane budget. And why everyone was called _Agent_ , he could not figure that one out either.

Lukian wasn’t exactly sure what exactly they were talking about... but it sounded tech related. Lukian was pretty good with tech, despite what others had to say about it. Could be a weapon, Lukian quickly shot that idea down. He much rather it not be a weapon.

Mr. Fitz mentioned a _skin sleeve_ and _calibrating it to the guy’s liking_.

Could be something mechanical that was being made specifically for the man. _Could be a prosthetic,_ Lukian suggested to himself. But no prosthetic Lukian had ever seen had a skin sleeve. Usually they just showed the exposed wires and the exoskeleton of the prosthetic.

Then again Lukian thought back to their high budget and _possible_ connection to the government.

If they were part of the government, or at least connected in some way, then it’s also possible they have more advanced technology then the average citizen did.

He wondered if they already had the iPhone seven. He had basically been drooling over it and it had yet to even be announced yet. It was well away from September, it was still May. But it didn’t matter when the new phones were announced, or released— Lukian once again would not be getting it. Or any phone for that matter.

Yes, that was correct. He was thirteen, was in eighth grade, did after school sports, and still had no phone.

_What a los—_

“Lukian,” Lincoln called out for the third time— this time it did the trick and snapped him out of his thoughts. Lukian shook his head to get himself to focus then looked at Mr. Lincoln who was now suddenly in front of him.

“S-Sorry,”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lincoln smiled lightly as he eyed Lukian carefully. “You alright?”

“Yah, I just started daydreaming I guess.” Lukian replied.

That’s when Lincoln finally noticed it. “Hey, what did you do to the nasal cannula, and the pulse oximeter? You need that, it’s to monitor you to make sure you're okay.”

Lukian titled his head— not really caring that he was being scolded. “The _what_ and the _what_?”

Lincoln sighed. “The nose tube and the finger clip,”

“Oh,” Lukian just shrugged with a slight grin. “Eh, it was loud and annoying.”

“Alright. But keep at least the pulse oximeter on for now, please.” Lincoln begged.

Lukian was gonna make a remark but stopped himself when Lincoln motioned to put the finger clip back on, Lukian had flinched away by accident. He quickly got control of himself and forced his hand out again.

“Sorry,” Lukian mumbled. Lincoln didn’t say anything as he put the pulse oxi-monimeter— or whatever back on. The monitor blinked back to life and the seat beeping resumed, Lukian’s shoulders sagged. That was gonna drive him up the walls.

If it hadn’t already.

“What’s the... Str— Strat-Strategic Ho-Homel-land Int— Inter-vent-eon,” He had to start turning his head upside down to read the letters on Dr. Lincoln’s lab coat. It was incredibly hard to read curved letters sideways. “En-Enforceme—ment Logic-sticks Divis-Division?”

Lincoln laughed. “S.H.I.E.L.D,”

“Shield?” Lukian obviously didn’t get it. “What does a shield have to do with anything?”

“It’s an acronym,” Lincoln explained, he started to mess with one of the machines and turned it off. Lukian noticed how the whistling was almost fully silenced now. “So you don’t have to say that mouthful every time.” He finished.

Lukian eyes went wide in realization. He started running the words in his head again to see how they even got S.H.I.E.L.D.

“So, what came first— the paragraph or the word?”

Lincoln smiled. “That would have to ask probably anyone else. I’m still pretty new to the whole thing.”

“So… What is the _whole thing_?” Lukian asked curiously while looking around the room.

“They help people— they protect, and they take down the bad guys.” Lincoln stated. Lukian could tell he was trying to keep it to a minimum about what he said. He knew there were some bad people in the world, like world dictators. He couldn’t name them, yet he knew they existed.

But when he said _bad guys_ —

“Like the people who took me and pointed a gun at my head?” Lukian guessed.

“Exactly,”

Imagines of a large dark monster hovering over him clouded his vision. He could still hear the screams and gunshots ringing in his ears.

He quickly squeezed the bottle shut on that and the images disappeared.

Lukian subtly shook his head to clear it, hoping Lincoln wouldn’t notice. He stuffed his slightly trembling hands under the covers. He heard the white noise get a smidget louder, he chose to ignore it.

Lukian took a breath to calm himself.

“What a-about— Who was the _monster-under-the-bed_ guy?” Lukian asked.

He saw a flash of anger reach Lincoln’s eyes at the mention of a monster, Lukian hurried to explain himself. “Be-because he ki—“ He swallowed the new lump in his throat. “Killed everybody in the room b-but me.”

He couldn’t stop the quivering in his voice as much as he wanted to. Lukian looked down at the covers— scolding himself for sounding so weak. When he looked up to see Lincoln’s face— Lukian could tell Lincoln was thinking over what he should actually say. He had seen the same face on adults multiple times before he was lied to.

He absolutely hated that face.

He knew it too well.

“It’s complicated,” Lincoln finally said, his eyes got dark. “But if you ever see him again— you run.”

He tried to suppress the urge to eye roll. “Thanks, Captain Obvious,” Lukian saluted with his left hand.

Dr. Lincoln was about to say something else when Dr. Simmons came into the room.

“They’ve landed,”

Lincoln nodded. “I’ll be right there,”

This time it was Dr. Simmons turn to nod, and she did before heading back out to the lab. Lincoln recoced his attention back at him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Eh,” Lukian shrugged. The effects of his _self-statue_ — as he called it— definitely left him feeling different off. The fan inside him had now been turned down to a low. But the static noise and whistle blowing has decided to keep him company tonight.

Lincoln was about to ask another question no doubt, but Lukian beat him to it.

“Can I go back to my windowless prison and virtual view now please?”

Lincoln chuckled. “It’s not a prison, it’s containment room suited to—“

“Contain me,” Lukian supplied. “That’s literally the definition of a prison.”

“It’s for your own safety, and others.” Lincoln explained.

Lukian smirked. “You know, that’s probably what they say when you're taken to jail.”

Lincoln sighed, obviously not going to be able to change the kid’s mind. “I have to go help my team. You are to stay here, and keep being monitored. If anything starts to happen— dry throat, coughing, dizziness, itching, throat restriction— anything. You press that button over there.” He pointed to the blue button that was attached to the little baby barrier walls for the cot.

“So basically if I breathe too much air at once— I hit the panic, life alert button?” Lukian said.

Lincoln huffed before leaving the room, yet Lukian could tell he was amused at least to a point. He laid back on medical cot secretly wishing his power could help in stopping that god-awful, stupid beeping.


	4. Misconception — Bouncing Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukian has a “fun” filled day in the lab. 
> 
> Overlaps slightly with the end of 3x11

**Misconception — Bouncing Back — Chapter Four**

There was next to no one in the lab anymore, just Mr. Fitz who seemed to be working on something. Lukian was pretty sure that Mr. Fitz had finished his previous project for the _other guy_ by now. He had heard snippets of conversations from time to time, but it wasn't constant— nor could he do it on command.

Lukian wasn't exactly sure what time it was, he didn't really have much in the ways of objects in his room.

If he had to guess, and use context clues— it was probably night time now judging by how all the scientists had left. He had no friggen clue how long he was required to stay here, he just knew it was pointless.

He was absolutely perfectly fine.

There was nothing wrong with him

And as long as he didn't drink or inject himself with any chemicals from the sedative it was going to stay that way too.

The only bad thing he had going on was the headache from the _background noise._ And as the whistling wasn't as prominent as before, it was almost fully gone now— but the white noise was a constant, in a low tone. Lukian had absolutely no idea as to what that meant, or what he was even hearing. All of it was still a mystery. He just wished it would be case closed soon, Lukian hated not knowing things. Then again, everyone did, and if you didn't you trusted way too easily.

For the millionth time Lukian took apart the pen.

While he didn't have much in the ways of objects… he did manage to grab a pen to entertain himself with. For the past hour he's taken it apart, imagined it was a launching space-ship, then tried to sling shot the ink compartment across the room, and then also see how high up the spring would go.

He was intensely bored and longed for something to do that didn't evolve a pen.

Lukian leaned to his right to look outside of his little room. He admired how prestine the lab was, now nice a modern it looked. No scrambled parts, or tools lying on the floor, or piled all up in a bin, no grease all over the workspace. Lukian would kill for a lab like this in the high-school.

While he wasn’t in high school himself, after school— middle school— he would always go to the tech lab in the high-school and just mess around with the electronics. He had taught himself a few things as well as copied from some other high-schoolers that were there doing a project for their robotics class.  
  
It was a hobby of his, and he apparently was natural gifted at it according to his teachers.

_But everyone else—_

After looking around the lab for a few minutes, the urge to check it out and mess around with a few things grew.

Everything looked so friggen cool!

He knew he was told to stay put, and that he was still _recovering_. It wasn't like this was the first time he didn't listen— it mostly definitely wouldn't be the last either.

Lukian took a chance— a very stupid chance. He flicked off the pulse-finger-equipment then quickly and quietly made his way out of the med-room.

He made sure to stay out of the line of sight of Mr. Fitz in the lab. When suddenly Fitz glanced up from his workstation Lukian swiftly ducked behind a lab table. For a second the white noise grew then just as quickly returned to its normal hum, he ignored it for now the best he could. It was driving him insane anyways.

Lukian was about to move farther back in the lab when something on a workstation in front of him caught his eye.

Cautiously, Lukian crouched up enough to see what was on the table. It looked like a really-really-really small motherboard, but Lukian recognized it to be a Nucleus 5 micro chip that is usually used in hearing-aids. There could be other uses for the chip he was sure, yet the main use was for hearing-aids nonetheless. He moved on to a different lab table, most of the parts here he wasn't familiar with. Except for the small battery-pack. Lukian fingered with it trying to find out what model it was. After turning it on it's side a few times Lukian noticed the little, tiny, white writing on the side, it said:

_O NantEnergy_

It took him a minute to recognize where he had heard that name before. He almost started snapping his fingers and tapping his foot hoping it would jog his memory— right before realizing that would be incredibly stupid and he was doing something idiotic right now. But it didn't matter because it came to him anyways, it was a Zinc-Air battery.

Lukian only knew all about Zinc-Air batteries because one of his friends was deaf, or at-least partly deaf. He had the possibility to use hearing-aids, but he just didn't have the money to be able to get them since hearing-aids were incredibly expensive. So instead Lukian scrounged for the proper parts and built some himself as a favor to his friend.

Who was actually more like a brother to him over anything else.

Lukian had used the same batteries when he built his friend’s hearing-aids, they worked differently than other batteries. They were powered by oxidizing zinc with oxygen from the air surrounding it. 

After seeing the microchip and the battery, it would be safe to assume that someone was building hearing-aids— or at least some technology built to go in the ear.

_Maybe that's what Mr. Fitz and the other guy was talking about._

Lukian glanced up at Mr. Fitz, trying to get a read on what he was doing. He was reading a few charts on the computer monitor. Lukian was about to move closer to get a better look before hearing the whistling and white noise grow, it was coming from the hallway. Lukian quickly looked to see what it was, it was Dr. Simmons coming into the lab.

Lukian panicked— he knew he wouldn't be able get back to his room in time without her spotting him. She was conveniently placed between him and medical. Lukian swiftly adjusted his hiding spot behind a lab table to make sure he was out of view from both.

Dr. Simmons paused at a workstation directly behind Mr. Fitz. "When did you get done?"

It was relatively quiet in the lab, the only people in it was him, Mr. Fitz, and Dr. Simmons— yet it still was difficult to hear the actual conversation between the two. Mr. Fitz quickly glanced behind him, Lukian could tell he was slightly startled by her sudden presence.

"Uh, earlier today." Lukian believed that's what Mr. Fitz replied, his voice was too quiet to hear properly. "I think he's gonna like this one."

Lukian tensed slightly when the whistling grew again, then morphed into their voices once more. If his new power meant he was able to eavesdrop easier now— he was in.

"How are you?" Mr. Fitz asked after a moment, his voice was much louder now and clear enough to make out. "Must be fascinating gettin' to know all about DNA and—"

"I miss you." Dr. Simmons cut him off. "There it is. I miss you."

Mr. Fitz turned back around. "I'm here. Together. We're—"

"Professional and matter of fact, and there's this chasm in the middle of the room of all these things, of our kiss, and Will's death, and..."

Lukian suddenly got the idea that this was supposed to be a private moment between these two… but, technically, it's not like he could go anywhere. He would have to pass right through Mr. Fitz's line of sight. So unfortunately he was stuck. He just hoped they didn't just start kissing, _then_ it would get uncomfortable for him. Though, it could pose a good distraction to get back to where he should be at the moment.

"And I'm sorry about that, Jemma, because— Because maybe there was another way… and there was something else that I could have done."

"Will died saving me." Dr. Simmons stated. "What you did was kill a thing, a monster."

Okay, now Lukian was confused. Was Will the monster who killed all those people back at the compound?

And did Mr. Fitz kill him?

But if Fitz killed him already then why did Lincoln give him that warning? Mr. Fitz had been in the lab almost the whole day and when he was gone it was only for an hour or so. He really wished he had the context for this. _Even_ if it was none of the business, Lukian was curious.

"You've been nothing less than extraordinary this whole time." Dr. Simmons said.

Lukian heard the swivel of the chair, the white noise slightly increased with it then faded away again.

"So, Umm…" Mr. Fitz started. ". . . About this… _chasm_ , as you call it."

"Can we start over, back to where we began?" Dr. Simmons suggested.

"Sixteen and achingly shy,"

"Two people, endlessly inquisitive, about to embark on a relationship that will change their lives, but they don't know where it will go." Dr. Simmons said.

_Yeah, these people are weird._

"I'm Jemma Simmons, biochemist."

Lukian ducked futhed as Mr. Fitz stood up. "Leopold Fitz, engineering."

 _Yep, definitely weird_.

"Hey, do— do you want to help me with the— that,"

"I would love to, Fitz." Dr. Simmons said.

Lukian was about to return to his snooping around when the white noise and whistling grew just like when Dr. Simmons came into the lab. He saw Lincoln pass by in the hallway, as he went through a doorway to somewhere else, the sounds subsided.

Lukian released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He wasn't exactly sure why he cared so much about being caught, maybe it was the fact that he could possibly— and probably, would go to jail.

 _Eh_.

On the table in front of him looked like the reason for all the hearing-aid hardware. Lukian fingered one, he could tell it wasn't a hearing-aid, but definitely was built for an ear, and had many similar components. There were seven of them laying around, two were opened up with the parts laying out next to it. The battery in one of them blew up from the inside out.

It was a good thing it wasn't a normal battery.

The second one laying about didn't seem to have any physical damage— or at-least none that he can openly see.

The speaking between the two adults changed into the whistling once again much to Lukian dismay. He would definitely rather listen to a conversation opposed to hearing something that made his head want to blow. Lukian suddenly had an idea pop into his head. If hearing-aids amplify sounds, maybe, _just maybe_ , he can reverse engineer the technology to silence— or quiet certain sounds, such as the whistling.

If that was possible Lukian would jump on that in a second.

The only problem was he didn't have the supplies, or money to build such a thing.

_Well. . . ._

There _was_ the supplies he needed right in front of his eyes, just sitting there. And these two specific ear-pieces— with the hardware inside, were broken so it's not like anyone would miss them, in fact he was doing them a favor. He was saving them a trip to the garbage can. And with the proper tools he knew he could fix them.

Lukian hesitated slightly before grabbing the ear-pieces and stuffing them into the case nearby, then into his pocket. He wasn't usually one for stealing— he just couldn't handle the noise, it was getting to be too much. He swore his head was going to pop off.

Lukian went back over the other lab table to grab the new fresh battery and stuffed that into his cargo pocket too.

He took a peek over at Dr. Simmons and Mr. Fitz, they were both hunched over a lab table distracted by whatever-the-hell it is they were doing. Lukian took his chance and made his way back to his medical room. Once he did make it back to the room he noticed a file just laying about, it wasn't the file that caught his attention— it was the date on it that did. It was written in script so it was a little hard for him to read it, but it was clear what the actual numbers were.

_15 - 8 - 2016_

It was written on the cover of the file at the bottom in thin black ink.

At first it didn't make sense to Lukian, _there weren't fifteen months in a year_. Then he realized that since Dr. Simmons was British, it would be obvious that she wrote her dates just so. But even if the month and day was reversed, that still didn't make sense. It was May, fifteenth— definitely not August. That was impossible, not true.

_How could it even—_

They said he was asleep for a long time…

One minute he's on the street of queens— next minute he's in a dark castle halfway across the world.

It's why Mr. Lincoln asked what the date was back on the plane.

All the pieces fit but….

How could that even be possible?

How can he just skip… Three Friggen Months!?

All of his friends—

The baseball season—

He lost all that time…

The white noise grew louder in his ears. Lukian backed away from the file trying to process everything. How come they didn't tell him? Why did they keep him in the dark about this? This was massive!

_I missed three damn months?!_

That _at-least_ deserves an explanation. Or the privilege of the knowledge that he was asleep for all that time. He must have backed up far enough into the table causing something to fall because the loud noise of a metal tray and medical tools crashing on the ground snapped him away from his thoughts. He quickly tried to pick up and recover the fallen items before anyone noticed. He just finished putting everything back on the table when Dr. Simmons and Mr. Fitz ran in.

"Is everything alright, Lukian?" She asked. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Lukian was a little too shocked from the previous events to realize that she was speaking to him, despite her even saying his name. His mind was seven paces behind.

"Oh, uhhh… Y-Yeah," Lukian stuttered, he put on a fake smile. "I’m fine."

Simmons seemed sceptical but didn't bring it up more. Mr. Fitz was glancing around the room like he was tracing a lost fly in the air.

"Jemma, is the air-con on in here?"

She looked down at her tablet and just shrugged. Lukian did notice a slight breeze in the air, something that he knew wasn't there beforehand.

"Okay— Well, anyways, if you don't mind, I'd like to check that you're in tiptop shape before I can let you go back to your own room." Dr. Simmons said. Lukian nodded as he climbed back into the cot.

"Okay, excellent. Fitz?" She prompted.

They both got to work, Dr. Simmons got the arm-band-sleeve— thing, to check his blood pressure and the stethoscope, and Mr. Fitz grabbed the ointment for the hives. Dr. Simmons was all ready well before Mr. Fitz was. The two ended up getting into an argument about where the bottle of ointment actually was. Turns out Lincoln put it back in the cabinet— Lukian knew that but their bickering was hilarious and he was bored.

Dr. Simmons checked his blood pressure, took a look at his lungs with the stethoscope, then also scolded him for taking off the pulse clip once more. Once Dr. Simmons was done Mr. Fitz was up with the ointment.

Lukian hesitated slightly before asking. "Could— Could I do the… the cream?"

He wasn't exactly having a party over some stranger rubbing some cream on his arms. He much rather do it himself if possible.

"Yeah, sure." Mr. Fitz handed him the bottle. "Okay, you— you only need a little for each, don't drench 'em."

Lukian nodded.

After carefully putting the cream on, and was handed a paper towel to clean his hands, Dr. Simmons spoke. "You know the drill, no touching or scratching— if the hives start to get irritated, call one of us right away."

Lukian nodded in understanding. Just then the whistling grew louder and the white noise followed suit. Lukian tensed as he started glancing around the room to see what the cause was, it seemed to be coming from the doorway out to the lab. Surely enough seconds later Daisy and Dr. Lincoln came through. Dr. Lincoln veered off to collaborate with Dr. Simmons about something, while Daisy lingered near the doorway.

"Hey," Daisy greeted. "I heard of your little incident earlier— How are you feeling?"

"M’Fine," Lukian stated, he really was. Even though a constant chill kept running down his spine and he had a pounding headache from all the noise. But if he were to complain about that, he would just be considered a baby for it, so he kept his trap shut.

"That's good," Daisy nodded. "I'd thought I'd also let you know that we're offering a new protocol now. Once you get a handle on your powers, and we can trust you not to use them aimlessly," She gave him a pointed look. "You'll be able to go _home_ again."

Every nerve in Lukian's body seemed to jump at the mention of _home_. The beeping on the monitor started to go crazy. His breathing hitched and his body tensed as the white noise grew dramatically. Lukian curled into a ball and cringed massively from the excruciating sound. It wasn't as loud as it was on the plane but it was close, too close for Lukian's comfort.

"Simmons? What's happening?" Daisy questioned.

"I—" Dr. Simmons looked lost. "I-I don't know."

That's when something changed in the room.

"Umm… J-Jemma you didn't happen to turn up the air-con more did you?" Mr. Fitz asked, panicked.

"No," Simmons verified.

Lukian watched as a cyclone started to form inside the room, the wind picked up and whirled around him. Objects on the tables were flung to the ground, papers were dancing everywhere, the paper towel he used previously was flying around in a circle about his head like an angel’s halo. The white noise prominent in his mind, pushing it’s way over his other senses— making it stand out.

He had no idea what the hell was happening, everyone seemed as confused and scared as he did— everyone but Daisy. She was staring straight at Lukian, the wheels turning in her head.

"It's not hearing— he can control the air!" She yelled over the wind.

_Hold on—_

Lukian retracted from his fetal prosition. "Wait-Wait-Wait-Wait-Wait. I'm contro—"

He got cut off with the monitor crashing to the ground from the wind, last he saw his heart rate was three— sixty five. Or in other words, way too freaking fast. The lab quickly went from a pristine clean and sorted lab, to ground zero for a natural disaster— that was _inside_ an underground base. And he was doing this. Lukian. Himself. He couldn't be doing this....

No—

No, that wasn't possible.

_Was it?_

The glass barriers between medical and lab shattered as the wind picked up, Dr. Simmons let out a little yelp, Lukian flinched. The tornado expanded to the lab, Lukian still being at the center of it. The white noise was steadily growing, as was his headache.

A small piece of brick from the wall behind him shot out into the air like a bullet. Daisy raised her hand and shot vibrations at it, disintegrating the piece before it flew directly into Fitz’s face. Just the fact that the brick was coming undone proved that the tornado wasn’t just contained to the lab, it was in the surrounding rooms as well.

_Just— What?!_

_How was this friggen possible?!_

How could he cause so much destruction?

Lukian took cover behind the cot as the wind picked up even more. He was clinging to the covers, hoping he wouldn't get blown away like a piece of paper— or the other lab equipment laying around. Lukian watched as a computer monitor in the lab went into the glass walls separating the hallway— the glass shattered on impact, falling to the ground with multiple little pings.

Not that he could hear it over the wind itself and the white noise screaming in his mind.

Lab equipment and parts were flung around like rag dolls. Lukian flitched and watched it unfold with wide eyes. There was a tornado inside, and he was controlling it— or wasn't.

"What the hell do I do?!" Lukian yelled. The fear was evident in his voice as it was several octaves higher.

Lukian’s breathing and heart rate were at a much faster pace than recommended, and his stomach was churning from the sight in front of him. He felt like his ear drums were about to pop, the white noise was penetrating his skull.

"Just calm down. Focus on a single point." Daisy shouted, she and Mr. Fitz were holding onto the door frame for dear life. Dr. Simmons and Lincoln only had their palms resting on the counter top, but it seemed to be super glued to it as the rest of their bodies were still being pulled into the chaos.

"Focus on a single point?!" Lukian repeated. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"Just breathe." Daisy exclaimed.

"Focus on calming down." Lincoln yelled.

Lukian’s breathing was staggering and as fast paced as it was, it seemed like no air was actually reaching his lungs. He had no idea what to do and how to solve this. So much for staying under the radar and fitting in, he completely trashed the lab. And now was endangering everyone in it as well. If it wasn't glued, or bolted down, it had crashed on the ground or was now on the opposite side of the lab. If the possibility of going home was an option now, they would send him back in a heartbeat. That thought definitely wasn't contributing to his calming down notion at the moment.

He had to fix this.

He had to stop it.

He needed to make it right.

Because if he didn’t...

_If I don’t..._

_They were going to—_

"Hey!"

Daisy shouted to get his attention. His fearful eyes snapped to meet her brown ones. "Don't focus on the destruction you're causing— focus on the sound... tone it down."

Lukian breathed in a shaky breath, he buried his face in cot's covers and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block everything else out but the white noise. The noise itself was making his head throb, he couldn't take it. He tried to imagine the noise was attached to a speaker and all he had to do was turn the dial down. He imagined it over and over again, yet it didn't seem to work, it only seemed like the white nose was increasing. Lukian thought back to when they had become a bottle rocket in the pod, he remembered it being windy and loud. Once the pod had been loaded onto the plane he had taken a few good deep breaths to calm himself, then the wind had died down relatively quickly after that.

He didn't think much of it then.

To be honest, then, he was still freaking out over the people coming out the grey pond on the floor, and the monster man, _and_ the guns pointed at his face. A little wind while in a rocket ship wasn't in the tops of his concerns. But he realized it had been _him_ to be the cause of the wind, it wasn't a crack in the window.

There was never a crack in the window— it's why Mr. Fitz got so aggravated about it, he was the cause for the wind.

Him.

And it all died down once he got his breathing level. He wasn't sure if they were connected but it was worth a shot. It was that, or destroying the lab even more and passing out again, because he could tell he was on the brink of shutting down soon if he didn’t stop.

Lukian focused on his breathing, nothing else— just like back at the _Cocoon_. Only this time he could do it. He pushed the white noise to the back of his mind, he pushed the sound of agents' worried cries with it, he pushed the sound of glass shattering and items clattering away...

Slowly, as his breathing became less staggered and was returning to its regular pace, the wind had followed suit. He wasn't sure how much time had passed. Honestly he might have blacked out for a minute there, he had no clue. Lukian took one last calming breath before looking up to see the aftermath.

He didn't even notice that Daisy had moved next to him and had started rubbing circles into his back. Dr. Simmons, Dr. Lincoln, Mr. Fitz, and a whole bunch of other agents had already joined in on the cleaning effort. The lab was an absolute mess, papers were everywhere, so was the glass and a few more brick pieces had come loose.

It looked like a bomb had gone off… or a tornado hit.

Some of the more expensive lab equipment had surprisingly stayed completely put, not even moving an inch. Lukian's guilty gaze overlooked the war zone of a lab. He was so in for it.

_They were going to—_

Daisy gave his shoulder a squeeze to redirect his attention away from all the destruction. His body was still filled with tension as he turned back around and leaned back against the cot. For some reason he was completely and utterly exhausted.

Lukian met her concerned gaze. "M'sorry," He moved to get up. "I'll go—"

" _Don't_ ," Daisy pushed him back down. "When I first got my powers I almost brought this whole place down on us. Everything in here we can fix, or replace. The lab will be good as new by the end of the week. _Don't_ worry about it— Don't beat yourself up _over_ it."

Lukian stayed silent. He wasn't exactly sure what to say or do, so he just waited.

_Wait for—_

"We would have moved you out of here and down to the containment room, but you seemed to have a death grip on those sheets." Daisy joked.

He looked down at his hands; they were a reddish— pink, and kinda ached.

Lukian looked up at her again expecting to see anger in her eyes, or disappointment, or at-least fear. Yet there was none— only worry and concern. He was in disbelief.

"You-You're not mad?" Lukian couldn't help himself from asking.

Daisy shook her head. "These powers are still new to you, and you didn't even know the correct power that you had. Why would I be mad?"

"'Cause I destroyed the whole lab! Everything is broken and shattered!" Lukian exclaimed without first or second thought, he immediately regretted his outburst.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

"S-Sorry," He was staring at his hands again.

_Just wait for—_

"Hey," She said gently enough to cause him to look at her again. "I told you, don't focus on the destruction. Everything's fine."

"But I-I could have kil—" Lukian stopped short, he caught his breath. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. "I-I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"Just a few scrapes and scratches," Daisy said. "Nothing too serious."

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be relieved at that, he still hurt people. At least he didn't kill anyone. Daisy must have noticed his unease.

"You did good," She stated. "You stopped the cyclone all on your own. What'd you do?"

"I breathed."

Daisy laughed. "I meant specifically,"

"I-I just focused on my breathing and I guess once it calmed down the cyclone matched it." Lukian shrugged.

Daisy smiled. "That's good. Now we know how to calm the storm for next time. Then the next step is control, and making sure you don't lose it again."

"I don't want there to _be_ a next time." Lukian muttered.

_Because next time they will—_

_No second chances—_

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stu—_

"I hate to break it to you, Luke… but there will be." Daisy said. "It's inevitable, it's something that will take time and practice, and a lot of patience. It's not going to come right away, and it's definitely not something that will come easy either. It took me, and everybody else, a lot of time to learn control. You should be proud of yourself, you stopped it at first go. Even I couldn't do that, I had to shoot myself with an ICER to make the earthquakes stop."

Lukian's eyes widened. "You shot yourself?!"

"Oh, not with a real gun." Daisy cleariflied, realizing where he got confused. "Technically yes, I did shoot myself... But an ICER is essentially a tranquilizer, knocks you out cold— it doesn't injure you."

"Though it does give you one _nasty_ headache after." Daisy said in a light tone that made him smile a bit.

It wasn't until she said it— that he replied he had a massive headache too, even larger than before. Lukian dug his fingers into his palm against the pain, his face was probably white as a sheet.

If Daisy noticed—

_How are you—_

_I’m fine—_

Daisy nudged him with a growing smile on her lips. "Hey, I'm sorry I can't give you your ten bucks I gotta put the money towards the lab."

"Okay," Lukian agreed in complete understanding.

Daisy was taken back. "Hey, what no, I w— I was joking." She eyed him carefully. "I can totally give you your money. You won it, fair and square—" A joking smile crossed over Daisy's face. "Cheats and all."

"Hey, it’s not my fault your plus two didn't work 'cause my last card was a plus four." Lukian argued with a smirk of his own. "You should have planned better, you'd think as an _agent_ ," He did finger quotes around the word agent. "You would have."

Daisy eyed him trying to contain her laughter. "Oh, is that how it's gonna be?"

"Don't hate me— hate the game," Lukian raised his hands defensively.

Daisy and Lukian chuckled. She seemed to be pleased by the smile on his face. When Lukian heard whistling at the door it disappeared immediately, he whipped his head around to greet the sound, slightly panicked that he was going to cause another tornado. Thankfully he panicked for no reason since it seemed to only be a person— Mack.

"How's it going in here?” He asked.

"Good." Daisy glanced at Lukian for a second before speaking again. "—Better now."

"That's good to hear," Mack nodded. "How're you feeling, _Turbine_?"

“Turbine?” Lukian echoed, completely dodging the question.

“Mack likes to give everyone nicknames.” Daisy explained.

“How else am I supposed to entertain myself around here?” Mack defended himself with a smile. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know maybe, like, less than _half_ the things we do around here would be entertaining enough,” She inquired.

“I ah— I still don’t get it,” Lukian admitted.

Why was his nickname: Turbine? _That didn’t make any—_

Mack eyed him. “And you still didn’t answer the question.”

_How are you—_

"I'm fine." Lukian replied automatically.

Daisy gave him a pointed look, he squirmed under her gaze. It was bearing into his soul.

_Almost like—_

_Almost worse than—_

He looked Daisy in the eyes. “I’m okay, I promise."

She still stared at him, now with more curiosity than anything else. Lukian heart slammered in his chest.

Did she know?

She couldn’t have known.

 _No_.

 _Not possible._ He was fine. Just then he heard the white noise get louder once again, it’s volume rising in his head. The steady headache of blistering pain almost grew unbearable.

_No I’m not—_

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

_How are you—_

_Fine—_

_How are—_

“I’m fine.” Lukian answered again when her starring remained.

“Okay,” Daisy said, finally looking away, but he could see she kept him in her peripheral vision.

Mack chuckled. "If this kid can handle your gaze, I’m curious to see what would happen with Agent May." Daisy burst into a fit of laughter.

But Lukian was just confused. "Who's Agent May?"

"You'll know it when you see her." Daisy said.

Lukian gulped. "That doesn't sound very reassuring."

_Fine—_

"It isn't," Mack said, Daisy and Mack both exchanged smirks. Daisy nudged Lukian as she started to get off the glass covered floor.

"Come on, let's get you some food and then back to your room."

Lukian couldn't help but look guilty as he looked over to all the agents cleaning up his mess. "Shouldn't I go help them? I mean, I-I caused it."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know what your gift was— you couldn’t have prepared for it, or stopped it as much as you wanted to." Daisy said, knowing full well exactly what he was feeling at this moment. "You don't have to clean it up. Right now you need rest, and some food to build up your strength."

"I'm not tired, I can help." Lukian argued.

He was actually completely and utterly exhausted, plus the food sounded pretty nice.

_You didn’t er—_

Lukian just knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep if everyone was stuck cleaning. That only made him more guilty, the least Daisy could do is let him help.

"Sure," Mack said. Not believing his lie for a second. Daisy guided him out the door much to his protest. The closer he got, the worse the lab looked. Lukian swallowed a lump in his throat. He caused all that destruction, him.

That was terrifying.

He breathed in a shaky breath trying to keep calm, they didn’t need a tornado: take two.

_No second chances—_

Daisy squeezed his shoulder for what he was assuming was supposed to be a reassuring squeeze, but Lukian flinched away anyways. Too much was on his mind right now.

_She were going to—_

"M'Sorry," Lukain responded instinctively.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

_I’m fine—_

Daisy eyed him carefully but didn't say anything as she dropped her hand, then discreetly shot Mack a look. Dr. Lincoln came over during the small commotion.

"I'll be down there in a sec'." He said.

Daisy nodded as they walked through the now broken doorway. Lukian noticed the same man that Mr. Fitz was talking to earlier, was now walking in the hallway towards them. The man made eye contact with Mack and Daisy and gave them a small nod. Under normal circumstances he would have been paying attention to the route they were taking, but right now he was wallowing in guilt, and to be honest— he was a little scared of his own power.

Who wouldn’t be at this point?

Look at what he just did!

Eventually they reached his room, Lukian didn't even realize it at first until the floors changed from a dark grey to pure white. Once the door shut Lukian noticed all the noise, quieted.

 _Finally_.

He looked up to see the room just as he left it, unmade bed and a pillow on the floor. He couldn't fall asleep last night so when he eventually did, he ended up sleeping through the alarm, so an agent came in and woke him up to get ready for his training at the Cocoon.

Some trip that was.

Lukian immediately walked over to the bed, picked up the pillow and tried to straighten the sheets out.

"Love the commitment, kid, but you don't have to do that." Mack stated, then smiled. "I mean Tremors’ room is a mess all year round."

Daisy shot him a look. "No it's not!"

Mack chuckled a bit, then asked. "Have you seen your room?"

"Yes, yes I have, Mack." Daisy rolled her eyes. Just then the door opened again to reveal Lincoln holding a tray of something. The strong smell of citrus of the oranges reached his nose immediately. A weird pinging sound followed in the smell’s footsteps and slowly started to fade away to the background after a few seconds.

Mack turned back towards Daisy.

"You got this?" He asked.

Daisy and Lincoln both nodded in unison.

"Alright, I'm gonna go help upstairs." Mack said. "Good night, Turbine."

Lukian watched as Mack left the containment room, once the door shut Lincoln spoke up as he put the tray down on the desk.

"Okay, so things are going to change a bit." Lincoln started in a light tone.

_They wouldn’t—_

_No second chan—_

"We've talked it over— Since you can no longer train at the Cocoon anymore, we're going to use a secluded part of the base for your training grounds instead." Daisy said. Lincoln took over. "Daisy— for now, is going to help you control your powers— be your new trainer, with occasional help from me as well."

Lukian let out a small breath of relief, it was small enough for either of the two infront of him not to notice though. He nodded. But Lukian had a question in mind but was hesitant to ask it.

_Don’t do it—_

"Umm.. W-Why can't I go to the _Cocoon_ anymore?" He asked.

"Because you, _sir_ , are allergic to a chemical in the sedative, and you can't handle the ride on the Quin-Jet awake." Lincoln explained.

Lukian nodded again. "That— That makes sense."

"Is that, okay?" Daisy asked.

Lukian looked between the two, why were they asking him if it's okay? They already made up their minds and it's not like if he said:

_No that's terrible I hate that._

They would change it. That's just not how things worked.

_You don’t get a—_

Lukain was genuinely shocked that they actually asked him, even if it meant nothing. He knew it meant nothing. It was a farce.

Like always.

“Sure,”

Daisy smiled in response, she nodded. "Good."

Next to her Lincoln chuckled. "Yeah, _good luck_ with that." He pointed his head towards Daisy.

"He's joking, I'm not that bad." Daisy argued.

Lukian smirked. "As long as it's as easy as playing Uno with you, I'm fine."

Lincoln burst out laughing, and even Daisy chuckled.

"That was low."

Lukian only shrugged trying to contain his own laughter.

For a while his chaos and destruction upstairs had been pushed to the back of his mind, but it instantly returned when Lukian tried to go to sleep that night. He was fearful of what could happen, and what would've happened _if—_

He was on alert all night long, getting little sleep in the process.


	5. The Classics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice free day the team has on base consisting of the classics. Basically fluff.

**The Classics — Chapter Five**

“What the bloody hell?!” Hunter exclaimed.

The atmosphere in the room was tense. The whole team was concentrated on one thing, and this was the most important thing in the world right now. It was no time for funny business.

“Honestly, I even don’t know. This has gotten way too—“ Mack leaned the right and grunted. “Crazy.” He finished.

Bobbi seriously couldn’t believe what was happening, the last five minutes alone had been incredibly rough— this needed her complete and utter focus, or it was over. The enemy was formidable and was showing no mercy of any kind. Her thumb throbbed and ached as she gripped the object in her hand tighter.

Though out of all of this, she _was_ still amused by her ex-husband's reaction to it all. Her throat was a little sore from yelling and she could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket, she ignored it for now.

“Bobbi, can you please get that, it’s distracting.”

Daisy was the one to speak, she kept her eyes locked onto the screen directly in front of her; yet Bobbi could still see a glint of humor in her eyes. Daisy knew she couldn’t grab her phone right now, of all places. She was about to ask how Daisy even knew that it was ringing, Bobbi could barely hear it on her own with all the background noise, and the phone was in _her_ pocket— then she remembered the girl had earthquake powers.

“Sorry,” Bobbi replied. She watched as Daisy ran into a wall, the girl groaned then went back to work. Bobbi saw the attack before he did.

“Hunter, watch out!” She warned, but it was too late. It hit him anyways. Hunter rolled his eyes and exclaimed. “Oh, _come_ bloody on!”

Daisy smirked. “You're just angry ‘cause you aren’t winning.”

“Well, neither are you, love.” Hunter snarled.

“Yeah, Daisy, you’re in last place by the way.” Fitz informed her.

“ _What_!?” Daisy exclaimed. “No I’m not!”

This time it was Bobbi’s chance to smirk, she looked at the little map at the center of the screen. They were playing Mario Kart on the WiiU in the lounge. Currently Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, and Daisy were playing while FitzSimmons watched intently, waiting for their own turn.

As Bob looked at the map she took note of three people who were constantly on each other’s tails… then about half a lap behind was Daisy with her silver Mario character, sweet motorcycle and white wheels.

Bobbi laughed. “You know we’re playing with no CPU’s, right? And there’s only four of us…”

Daisy glanced at Bobbi quickly before looking at the screen again, clearly in a state of disbelief.

“Doesn’t matter, I still have a lap and a half to catch up,” Daisy muttered.

“Like I’d let you pass— Oh! _Seriously_ , Mack! You’ve got to be kidding me! How many of those can you bloody have?!” Hunter yelled.

Mack had hit him with four red shells in the past minute... and Mack may have been in front of him too. As the group of three passed another item cube Mack chuckled after a couple of seconds. Bobbi took a half a second to see _why_ , even though she had an inkling as to what it could be. She joined Mack in laughing when she saw it was yet _another_ red shell.

“Hey…. Hunter.” Mack called out.

“What?” Hunter replied, exasperated— clearly annoyed at the situation. It took him a couple of seconds to notice it, meanwhile Bobbi and Mack were laughing their asses off.

“How the— What the Hell?!? You’re in first place! How the hell are you getting all of those!”

Beside her Mack just shrugged in response. The speakers let out a warning single, Mack’s face changed from amusement to dread once he learned it was a blue shell. Hunter’s face went the complete opposite as the shell started to spin around Mack’s character. Bobbi used her saved mushroom from before and sped passed Mack before the shell hit. Hunter didn’t get so lucky, he got caught in the blast. Mack and Bobbi both had smirks on their face, though it quickly disappeared once lightning hit all three of the agents causing their character’s to stop and grow two times smaller.

Then immediately after, ink covered three of their screens. That moment of rest when Bobbi couldn’t do anything but wait for her kart’s acceleration to kick in, is when she noticed the couch was slightly buzzing.

From what she had no idea.

It was the last lap now, Bobbi had a significant lead ahead of everybody. Mack and Hunter were still on each other’s backs, constantly swapping between second and third place. Bobbi heard the indicator before she saw it, her first instinct was panic as she thought it was another blue shell. But it wasn’t her screen it was both Mack and Hunter’s, after doing a difficult turn Bobbi glanced at Hunter’s screen just in time to see Daisy speed past them as a bullet.

Both Mack and Hunter got hit by Daisy— it put them even further behind, leaving the two speechless.

Daisy’s bullet had run out directly behind Bobbi, which didn’t worry her— she still had the lead and the finish line was closing in. Unknown to Bobbi though, Daisy already had the Star item in use and bumped into Bob causing her to fall off the map meters before the finish line.

Bobbi had come in second, Daisy in first, Mack in third, and a very angry Hunter in forth.

Fitz had a smile on his face when he snatched the controller out of Hunter’s frozen hands. The deal was the person who came in last had to give up the controller to the person sitting out.

“What?! No fair, I deserve another bloody turn! I got Mario-Karted like four times!” Hunter protested.

“Mario-Karted is not a verb, nor a word.” Simmons said.

“Sure it is,” Hunter said. “I just used it.”

“But if I say…. Phlebotinum— is that a word?” Simmons questioned.

“Phlebotinum?” Daisy echoed with a slight eyebrow raised.

Hunter raised his beer in the air and answered Simmons’ question.

“Sure!”

Mack eyed the beer. “Dude, it’s like nine in the morning, what the hell?”

Hunter took a sip. “It helps me start my day.” Mack looked at Bobbi then back at Hunter, all Bobbi could do was sigh in vain, she married him… though she _did_ also divorce him so at least it wasn’t all bad. Bobbi redirected her attention towards Daisy. “How’d you win?” She asked.

“Two crazy 8s in the last lap.” Daisy shrugged.

“Two?!” Hunter exclaimed, now over his initial shock, but back to being angry. “You can’t be serious! I was getting nothing _but_ coins the whole damn race!”

Everyone seemed to laugh at that. Fitz spoke up. “No-No. You had that one banana in the first lap.”

“You mean one that did absolutely nothing because Mack hit me with a red shell from _in_ the _front_?” Hunter was basically fuming as he glared pointly at Mack.

“That’s the one,” Mack said smiling.

That’s when the buzzing on the couch grew even more, the couch was vibrating too much for it to be normal and it alarmed Bobbi.

She sat up straighter. “What is that?” She questioned, her voice had an edge to it. Millions of reasons for the vibrating couch flew through Bobbi’s mind, none of them good. But to Bobbi’s surprise Mack didn’t take the situation as seriously as she did considering the smile he was desperately trying to hide.

“Nothing!” Daisy yelled, which definitely didn’t make it seem like nothing. Mack’s smirk grew.

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

Daisy warned, her voice was dangerously low. Agent Mackenzie held up his hands in defense and kept his mouth shut. And that action alone left Bobbi, Hunter, and Simmons deathly confused. Fitz on the other hand was on the verge of dying from laughter instead.

“It’s Daisy’s powers!” Fitz blurted out, no longer able to contain himself.

“Fitz!” Daisy exclaimed now glaring daggers at the Scottish man, Bobbi noticed the red tips to her ears. Daisy was blushing.

Bobbi was utterly perplexed

“What?! You said _to_ Mack: _Don’t You Dare,_ ” Fitz explained in a ridiculous/ terrible imitation of Daisy’s voice causing Simmons to giggle. “You never said anything about _dear-old-Fitz_ not being able to say something. So in reality, that’s on _you_.”

Daisy jumped to stand up— probably to strangle Fitz but Bobbi grabbed her arm to hold her back. Immediately feeling a weird buzzing go up her left arm, specifically the arm she was holding Daisy by. Bobbi tensed at the action, it didn’t hurt but it just felt so odd. Like bees were trapped underneath her skin. Obviously the action had something to do with Daisy’s powers, but Bobbi was worried the girl was hurting herself. While she didn’t know the logistics of it, she did know that if Daisy projected the vibrations inward it broke her bones if not done right.

Bobbi stood up with Daisy now on alert, her brows furrowing. “Daisy, are you alright?”

It took a second for Daisy to tear her glaring away from Fitz’s face and to look at Bobbi.

“You okay?” Bobbi repeated.

Daisy just stared at her confused. “Yeah… _besides_ wanting to throttle Fitz right now— why wouldn’t I be?”

Now Bobbi was confused. She let go of Daisy’s arm the _odd_ feeling leaving her body after a few seconds. “Your powers,” She clarified. “Your... buzzing.”

Both Mack and Fitz sniffled laughs, while Bobbi saw Hunter’s face go from pure confusion, to realization, to complete amusement in just three seconds. When Hunter opened his mouth, Bobbi immediately knew it wasn’t going to be something good.

“Your vibrating; Like a—“

Daisy cut him off by slightly quaking him further into the couch. Her cheeks were tomato red when she said. “Don’t.”

“Trust me you _don’t_ want to hear the end of that sentence.” Bobbi shot Hunter a stern stare, but that didn’t stop his stupid grin.

“Yeah, I have a feeling it wasn’t a _cat_.” Mack chuckled.

“Mack!” Daisy scolded. (Was it possible for her to blush more?)

“Sorry, Tremors.” Mack said but he didn’t look sorry at all, he was much too busy laughing.

“Oh yeah, _cat_ was definitely not the next word in that sentence it was—“

Hunter was cut off once again by Fitz putting his hand up in the air and yelling. “I don’t wan’na know!”

“Oh, come on, mate. We’re all adults here.” Hunter protested.

Bobbi rolled her eyes “Even if some of us don’t act like it.” She muttered.

Hunter’s foot nudged her with an obnoxious smirk on his face. “Please, love, you love it.”

Bobbi’s only response was plopping back down on the couch and smacking him on the shoulder.

Hunter didn’t look like someone kicked his puppy, he looked like his puppy kicked _him_ — and somehow it was much worse. 

Simmons had started to go into _once again_ how the physics were off and it was completely unrealistic, Daisy was arguing it was just a game and it doesn’t need to be realistic to be fun. Mack just watched the conversation but didn’t say anything, every couple of seconds he would chuckle. Hunter had started to go on something about a documentary to Fitz. Bobbi was about to check her phone to see who had called her before when she noticed Coulson walk into the lounge.

“Sir,” Bobbi greeted, just to let the others know of his presence. Everyone quieted in an instant, yet the smiles were still plastered onto their faces.

“Glad to see everyone’s enjoying themself.” Coulson said.

“Is Lincoln back yet?” Daisy questioned. Lincoln was at the Cocoon for even more assessments and training.

“Not yet— probably will still be a couple hours.” He stated, then his face changed. Immediately Bobbi realized why he actually came in to talk in the first place.

_Crap…._

“How was everyone’s chores this morning?”

As if on cue half the team stiffened and their smiles faded. Daisy however played it off as she actually did them, which Bobbi knew wasn’t true. After Tai-chi and training with May, Daisy always went down to each breakfast with the gang, then after that, everyone moved over to the WiiU and they started playing Mario-Kart. They continued to play it for the next two hours, and _some_ of them completely forgetting their chores that were given to them about halfway through that. So Bobbi knew Daisy did not do her chore.

“Great,” Daisy replied. “Really— great.”

“We’re sorry, sir, we just got caught up with the game and lost track of time. I’ll go do mine right away.” Mack explained.

“Thank you for your honesty, Mack.” Coulson said, he looked over at the rest of the team as Mack walked out.

“We were going for the perfect three stars on the star cup, 200cc.” Hunter explained. Coulson shot him a stern look— Bobbi almost swore she could see a hint of amusement in his eyes. But despite that, it was obvious he didn’t care, and just wanted his work to be done.

“It was rainbow road,” Hunter mummered under his breath, slightly disappointed. Bobbi patted him on the shoulder for comfort while trying to use every cell in her body to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Coulson nodded his head towards the hallway telling the ex-merc to _get to it_. Hunter quickly left the lounge not wanting his ass to get kicked.

“FitzSimmons?” Coulson prompted.

“Oh, we did our chores, Sir.” Simmons said, overlapping Fitz who also said. “We’re good, we— we finished them.”

Coulson nodded, the pair both left the room, presumably to go to the still somewhat destroyed lab. Coulson stared at Daisy now— with a look that Bobbi could only name as the _Dad face_.

Daisy squirmed under his gaze. “Wha— I did my chore!”

“Really? Then what was it?” Director Coulson asked.

She took a second to think. “In.. ven.. tory…..” Daisy guessed really-really slowly.

Bobbi choked down a laugh.

Coulson shook his head with a smug expression on his face “That was one of last week’s.”

Just then Agent May walked by in the hallway. Bobbi saw Daisy’s eye spark, but not in a good way.

“How come May doesn’t ever have to do chores?” Daisy whined, clearly trying to dodge the situation. May slowed slightly to smirk at the girl, then carried on with her business.

“She does— She just does them when I tell her to and not an hour later.”

That seemed to get Daisy to shut up but she still rolled her eyes. “What is this?” Daisy muttered as she walked out the door. “Poke fun at Daisy week?” She sagged her shoulders and walked towards the kitchen to start her chores, leaving just Coulson and Bobbi alone in the lounge. Bobbi glanced at her chore on her S.H.I.E.L.D issue phone. _Inhuman check in, great_. Bobbi thought to herself. She looked up at Coulson slightly confused.

“Umm.. Sir, wouldn’t it be better if Daisy did the check in, she seems to be closer to them after all.”

Coulson shifted on his feet. “No, it’s fine the way it is. Plus you’ve spent some time yourself with some of them while you were still recovering— it wouldn’t hurt to see a familiar face.” He cut to the chase. “That and Daisy still has to make up her three other chores from last week,”

“Ah,” Bobbi replied understanding now.

Before she could leave the room Coulson stopped her. “And Bobbi, don’t forget to tell them the new physiatrist will come see them today.”

That got Bobbi’s attention, she turned back around. “New physiatrist?”

“Yeah, well considering their last physic eval wasn’t exactly… clear headed— I guess I should say.” Coulson explained. “This eval will determine whether some can do home or not.”

Bobbi nodded in understanding. “What’s their name?”

“Terry Buckards, I believe.” Coulson said. “He's a tad crazy… but trustworthy and a good man.”

“So was Andrew,” Bobbi stated, meaning the _trustworthy and being a good man_ part; not the _crazy_ part.

“He was—“ Coulson agreed. “Before terrigenesis. This time we’re doing blood work tests every two weeks as a precaution.”

Bobbi nodded once more before heading down to the containment rooms.

First up was Ashley Snyder— wife and teacher at a high-school in Canada. They‘ve only picked her up two weeks ago, she’s still learning control and the length and strength of her abilities.

Bobbi punched in the passcode on the keypad and walked into the containment room. The first thing she noticed was a dark skinned arm flailing across the room reaching for a bottle of water on the desk, while the rest of the body is sitting on the bed.

That was the woman’s powers— the short version was: limb flexibility.

The long version: The cell membrane in her skin cells can stretch and expand twice the size larger than normal. Which then allows her skin to stretch as well. The bones and muscles also comply with this action otherwise the extended limb would be like a fish out of water. Which currently it would seem like that would be the case, since the arm reaching for the water bottle wasn’t having the best of luck. The arm bounced off of the floor once more before reacting to its owner.

“Strength training,” Bobbi stated as she walked further into the room.

Ashley gave a perplexed expression. “I’m sorry?”

“You would need to strengthen your arm and leg muscles if you want better control.” Bobbi explained. “The farther you stretch out your arm the more weighted it gets.”

“That actually makes sense. Thank you…” She trailed off. “Barbara, was it?”

Bobbi slightly tensed at the use of her actual name. “ _Unfortunately_...“ She joked. “Just call me Bobbi.”

“Alright, well thank you for the suggestion, Bobbi.” Ashley said.

Bobbi leaned against the built-in desk. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine I guess, I’m still adjusting.” Ashley looked around the room. “It’s still difficult accepting it all sometimes.”

“That’s understandable. It’s a hard pill to swallow.” Bobbi said with a hint of humor in her eyes.

Ashley almost laughed a bit. “The pill weren’t the hard part, it’s what came after that was.”

Bobbi nodded. “Well fortunately for you— me, or Daisy, or anyone else is definitely willing to listen if you ever need to talk.” That which then reminded Bobbi of something. “Speaking of which, I am also here to tell you that your session at the _Cocoon_ has been moved to tomorrow.”

As it was, it was Ashley’s turn today to train at the Cocoon, she is right after the new kid, which as they learned yesterday did not go very well. Ashley was supposed to leave in thirty minutes for the Cocoon— which is why Bobbi came here first, even though she’s at the further end of the hall.

Ashley didn’t seem disappointed or happy at the news, just confused. “Oh, why is that? Is there a specific reason?”

“There is,” Bobbi reveals. “There’s a new physiatrist coming to town. He's going to speak with you, ask how you're feeling, and about your adjustment on a much deeper level. He’ll assess you— and see how far away you are until you can go home again.” Bobbi explains as Ashley’s never seen Dr. Garner or any other S.H.I.E.L.D physiatrist before, since there was none when she arrived.

“Go home again?” Synder echoed, Bobbi could see the hope glimmering in her eyes. “I-I thought that might not be possible.”

“Not for everyone.” Bobbi says. “It depends how the meeting goes and what his assessment is. But most likely, yes, you’ll be able to go back to your old life.”

Ashley grinned as she stood up and paced out her excitement. “Oh my god, this is amazing.” She turned back to Bobbi. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“I’m just the messenger,” Bobbi stated, which was true. She was glad to see the woman happy, but she had to get back to business. “I need to go— but the physiatrist will see you at three, he’ll meet you in here.”

Ashley nodded. “Thanks for letting me know. . and for everything else.”

Bobbi smiled, feeling touched that they are really helping people. Which she has _had_ some doubts over, during the past few months. Mostly because if you put it in certain words as, for instance:

_We keep newly-powered people in our basement under lock and key. Then also sedate them and bring them to a different facility to make them control their powers and become agents._

Doesn’t exactly sound great. While it’s for their own good, and others, when put into perspective it’s not the best looking.

On that note Bobbi left the room and headed down the hall to the next containment room.

* * *

  
_Who knew having a simple conversation with somebody and asking how they are feeling could be so exhausting_ , Bobbi definitely didn’t.

It had taken her an hour and a half to check in on seventeen different Inhumans, all with incredibly unique and very impressive powers. Bobbi was only a tinsy bit jealous, as she said to Mack— she _thought_ about taking a fish-pool pill. More to satisfy her curiosity over anything.

Currently Bobbi was now heading to the last containment room— or the last inhabited one. This containment room held their newest acquired inhuman— which makes them sound like a prize, but there’s no way to say it without making it sound bad. But in this containment room is held their most unique case of terrigenesis so far, a child.

And luckily so far he’s been the only child they’ve come across.

Everybody else they’ve come across has _at-least_ been eighteen years or older, so a thirteen year old among the mist old tends to stand out (No pun intended).

That wasn’t the only reason why the boy stood out— out of the twenty Inhumans HYDRA was keeping in their possession, Lash killed all of them. Every single one and a couple guards too, except for this kid. Because for some reason they didn’t know, Dr. Garner spared him.

Maybe it was because somewhere in that beast was still Andrew, who was struggling for control, even the smallest sliver.

Another reason why this was the most unique case was because they mistook what his ability was. Daisy was for sure that it was sensitive hearing, but the state of the lab says otherwise. Yesterday they had learned that his power was definitely not hearing and it had something to do with tornados— or the air instead.

Which is a drastic difference.

Bobbi punched in the finale code to the last containment room and walked in. At first she didn’t see anyone, the only movement she saw was coming from the flat screen, which told her that there was someone here. She walked around the bend of the containment module and saw a blond haired boy, with baggy clothing, lounging on the couch staring to the side at the screen.

Before she even had a chance to speak or announce her presence his head quickly turned to face her, he slightly jumped at her sudden appearance. Bobbi on the other hand was definitely confused as to how he even knew she was here, as to Bobbi’s knowledge she didn’t make any sound.

A perk of being a super secret spy.

But if she did make noise it would be more than slightly concerning, she definitely would have to work on that.

The kid quickly moved he feet off the couch and straightened. “Uhh… D-Do I know you?” He stammered.

While Bobbi had seen him in the containment module the day they found him and last night in the lab, she’s never actually met him. Or introduced herself.

Bobbi shook her head. “I’m Bobbi, I’m just here to check up on you.”

The kid nodded. “I’m Lukian by the way.”

At least the kid had manors.

“Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lukian.” Bobbi said. “How are you processing... everything?”

Lukian shrugged. “Just one more thing the world has to offer—“ He smiled, but Bobbi could tell it was a fake one. “Awesome, amazing superpowers.”

Bobbi’s been around Daisy enough to recognize a deflect when she sees one. Even though she had only met the kid literally ten second ago she was starting to pick up on a few of his traits. The fidgeting with the metal bracelet on his left wrist and his knee swaying left and right was definitely a few. Bobbi also noted his nervous appearance. She wouldn’t exactly say she was good with kids, but at least she wasn’t as bad as Hunter. Hopefully she could ease some of his nerves. Bobbi’s eyes flickered to the screen.

“What are you watching?” She asked.

“Umm… I don’t know yet. I was deciding between… A N-New Hope Aaaand…. Ter—“ He squinted at the screen. “Termin-a-tor.”

Bobbi smiled. “Fan of the classics I see,”

“Not exactly, I haven’t seen either.” Lukian admitted.

Bobbi was genuinely shocked. “Oh come on, you’ve never seen Star Wars?”

Lukian eyes flickered between her and the screen, then he shook his head. “Never really had the time for T.V, or Movies.”

That was hardly an excuse. “You’ve got plenty of time now,” Bobbi stated. “And…” She stretched out the word. “Star Wars is so good, I might even watch it with you.”

He was just a kid, it wasn’t fair they lock him down here like this even if it’s for his own safely. The least she could do was give him some company and cheer him up a bit. Bobbi knew Daisy and Mack felt the same way with how often they came down here.

Lukian looked at her. “Really?”

“I don’t see why not, unless you plan on kicking me out.”

“What?” Lukian shook his head somewhat frantically, then laughed through his nose. “I-I should be more worried about you kicking me out.”

She wasn’t expecting that answer. Bobbi gave him a puzzled look that encouraged him to go on but he wasn’t looking at her. He must have felt her stare and looked up again.

“Oh. Uh… I completely wrecked your whole... i-incredibly nice lab yesterday if you’ve forgotten,”

“It’ll be fixed soon.” Bobbi gave him a warm smile. “The worst part about the clean up will be the re-filing. It’s fine.”

“Still, M’sorry.” Lukian apologized.

“Don’t be.” Bobbi said, one hundred percent serious. She definitely didn’t want the kid beating himself up over an accident. He doesn’t have control of his powers yet, hell, he didn’t even know what power he actually had. Bobbi sat down on the couch next to him. “Now more on to important things— Terminator or Star Wars?”

Lukian looked at her, then back at the screen. She could see the wheels in his head turning. “Star War looks cool,” He said finally.

Bobbi nodded in agreement. “Good choice.”

“So if I said Terminator you would have thrown a fit?” Lukain asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

“Yes.” Bobbi deadpanned. But the twinkle in her eye said otherwise. Lukian giggled as he clicked the button on the remote to start the movie. He then jumped slightly when the opening music and crawl started playing but still had a grin plastered on his face nonetheless.

Bobbi smiled at how excited and in the movie Lukian seemed even if it hadn’t even started yet. It was good he was still living like a kid despite this new responsibility he has, and it was definitely not a normal responsibility for a thirteen year old.

As the movie went on Bobbi answered any questions he had. Lukian was quite hesitant to say anything during the movie but Bobbi could tell when something was on the tip of his tongue. His excitement never faded throughout the movie, but his smile did when Old Ben died. In fact it got a little breezy in the containment room as well, if that wasn’t a sign saying he was upset over Old Ben Bobbi didn’t know what was. She ignored the wind for now, it wasn’t too strong or troublesome.

She also didn’t want to worry the kid about needing to keep it all under control, they were in the containment room so there wasn’t much harm he could do. While _yes_ , this could have been used as a good learning experience for him— after the day he had yesterday he needed a break.

This was that break.

Bobbi had also heard after they had gotten back from their mission about his allergic reaction at the Cocoon, then also passing out in the Quin-Jet. He definitely deserved a break.

In the short time that the kid was here he had already wormed his way into both Mack and Daisy’s hearts— Daisy more so. After spending time with the kid Bobbi understood why— he was snarky like Fitz, yet compassionate like Daisy, but he had his own spunkiness to add to that mix as well. Lukian was a good kid, Bobbi could tell. When the credits started playing Bobbi looked over to Lukian.

“So, what was your favorite part?”

Lukian slouched down on the couch thinking. “Umm… When they were in the bar with all the cool different aliens. Plus the music was catchy.”

Bobbi hummed in agreement. “Definitely, it’s an iconic scene.”

Lukian titled his head in confusion. “Iconic?”

Bobbi thought for a millisecond. “It means memorable.”

Lukian made a small. “Oh,”

Bobbi waited a moment before asking. “Who was your favorite character?”

“Han Solo,” Lukian blurted out immediately to Bobbi’s surprise. She thought for sure he was gonna say Old Ben judging by how genuinely sad he had been when the man died.

“Really?” Bobbi said. “How come?”

“He’s cool— he doesn’t have to listen to anybody and he can do whatever he wants. No one’s keeping him in line.” Lukian said excitedly.

That was a curious answer coming from a thirteen year old, though, she supposed it was normal. Many kids rarely were able to ever make their own choices in life, this kid probably one of them. Sometimes parents could be very controlling in their kid’s lives. But the way he worded his sentences struck Bobbi as odd.

_No one’s keeping him in line._

That was a curious thing to say. She’d have to ask Daisy later on what they know about him.  
  


* * *

Hunter walked absently down the base. He had finished his chore almost two and a half hours ago, it would have been sooner had that new agent didn’t get called off to training then leaving Hunter to do inventory all by himself.

 _Thanks, Agent Youch_.

After that he had gone to the gym for a bit of a workout, mostly to blow off some steam from this morning’s Mario-Kart session. And now he was walking back to the lounge to see if there were any leftovers in the fridge because... he was starving and probably would fall over if he had to wait more than the three minutes the microwave took to heat up yesterday Chinese food.

When Hunter did get to the lounge the first thing he noticed was the smell that immediately filled his nostrils, was of cardboard and pizza. One of the best smells in the universe. His mouth was watering even before he was fully through the doorway. The second thing he noticed was everybody was sitting at the table munching away on their pizza, talking— overly loudly, and laughing. 

Hunter took his place at the table, grabbed one of the paper plates that was sitting on top of one of the seven pizza boxes, grabbed himself two slices for now, then listened to Fitz’s story.

"If only you had seen the look on Jemma’s face." Fitz sighed while trying to make it through the whole sentence without laughing. Across the table Simmons gently placed down her slice of pizza. "What are you talking about, Fitz? I wasn't at all scared, you were the one who screamed like a little girl."

“Yeah, I was there.” Daisy stated then laughed. “I clearly remember your girlish shriek being the loudest.

“Uh-Uh.” Fitz shook his head. “Tha-That didn’t happen. That was Jemma; she could have been a cute little monkey and she would still have been frightened." Fitz said.

Confusion crossed over Simmons' face. "Fitz? What does a monkey have to do with any of this?"

Fitz's face went completely serious as he leaned forward. "Jemma, _Monkeys_ … have to do with everything."

"Monkeys do not have to do with everything!"

"Yes! They Do!" Fitz frantically nodded his head.

"Alright, then what? What do monkeys have to do with, because I can'—"

"Evolution." Fitz stated, cutting Simmons off.

Jemma scoffed. "Don't tell me you actually believe that, do you?" 

Fitz had an offended look on his face. "Yes, for the matter of fact, I do!"

Hunter leaned to his left to whisper to Mack. “How much did I miss?” He asked with an amused smile. It was actually slightly amusing seeing FtzSimmons argue over something so stupid but still talking about science.

“Not much honestly, Fitz was talking about some time on the BUS back before S.H.I.E.L.D fell— some prank gone wrong during a mission.” Mack explained.

Hunter swallowed a bite of his pizza. “Prank during a mission?” Hunter questioned. “Oh I’ve gotta hear this.”

And that’s when he noticed the third thing. 

Hunter glanced around the table doing a headcount making sure he wasn’t just a blind idiot. But no, he definitely wasn’t a blind idiot and there definitely was someone missing from this Pizza party.

“Where Bob?” He asked. Besides Daisy— Bobbi would have been first in line for pizza… while it was no cheeseburger, it’s bloody pizza.

Mack only shrugged. “Dunno,” He took a bite of the crust on his pizza. “Probably in the gym.”

Hunter’s brows creased with worry once he realized that he too had not seen Bobbi since he left to do inventory. He shook his head. “I just came from the gym— she wasn’t there.”

“Hey. I know that look, Bobbi’s fine. . Don’t get all your socks sweaty yet.” Mack said.

Hunter spoke up over the argument between the science twins. “Hey! Has anyone seen Bobbi since this morning?”

Thankfully the science twins did silence their argument for a moment and shook their heads.

“Not that I think so,” Daisy said as Lincoln, who was back now said. “No, sorry.”

Millions of scenarios ran through Hunter’s brain. He couldn’t help but think back to when Ward kidnapped her, thankfully Ward was dead. But Hydra wasn’t gone.

Mack put a hand on Hunter’s shoulder. “She’s still in the base, Hunter.”

“How do we know that?” Hunter questioned, his concerned voice slightly rising. “Her chore could have been getting Coulson’s bloody foot cream for all—“

“My what now?” Coulson asked as he sat down at the head of the table. May walked in only slightly behind him.

Hunter turned to face the Director. “Where’s Bobbi?” He demanded.

Coulson grabbed himself a slice of pizza. “You’re asking me?” Hunter nodded. “Haven’t seen her since I came in and told you guys to do your chores.”

“What was her chore?” Hunter asked expectantly.

“Check in with the inhumans.” Coulson said before taking a bite of his folded pizza.

Hunter immediately forgot about his overwhelming hunger and shot straight out of his seat. It’s been three hours and a half since anyone has last seen Bobbi, and inhuman check in doesn’t take more than two hours. He knew because he had it last week.

“Hunter!”

Mack called out but it fell on deaf ears, or at least not Hunter’s ears.

He was already running down to the containment rooms. Hell, he’d check every single bloody one ‘till he found Bobbi, and there were fifty containment rooms downstairs. While only eighteen were inhabited by someone, it’s still a possibility she got locked up in one of the rooms. 

Hunter snatched a tablet quickly from the lab as he passed it and hurried down to the basement, while he was doing so he checked all the security feeds for each room. Almost everybody— except one inhuman who suddenly had been replaced by an old dude— was sitting at the desk eating lunch.

Hunter wasn’t sure what was going on with the old dude, he heard something about a new physiatrist while in the gym earlier. It seems to be a topic of conversation right now.

The last security feed he checked as he finally reached the basement and it’s dark _scary_ hallways— was odd. It was listed as an inhabited room but there was no one seen in the security feed, while yes, they could totally just be in the bathroom or something. 

But, there’s also a chance they could have taken or hurt Bobbi, and he wasn’t taking that chance.

Hunter sprinted down the hall towards the last inhabited containment room, of course it had to be the farthest one that was fishy.

_Couldn’t have been the first one, dammit?_

He couldn’t stop the image of Bobbi bleeding out in his arms from flooding his mind— he ran faster. Once Hunter finally reached the door to the room and realized he needed a code to the room, to open the door. After finding on the tablet he punched in the six digits, grabbed his gun from his holster he was immediately greeted to the sound of… _laughter_? 

_What were they tickling her to death?_

One was high pitched and sounded… younger? And the other was definitely Bobbi’s.

Something wasn’t right here.

“Bob!” Hunter yelled frantically as he rushed into the room.

The laughter immediately seized at the sound of his voice. As he rounded the bend he was immediately met with the face of a smiling Bobbi, and a kid.

 _Wait… back up a minute, a kid?_ Hunter thought to himself.

Well it wasn’t just any kid, it was the inhuman kid who survived Lash— and destroyed the lab. Pretty impressive kid, he should put both on his resume. Bobbi rose from her seated position on the couch, she gave him a confused expression.

_Wait, why was she confused?_

“Hunter?” Bobbi questioned. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

It took Hunter a second to process she was okay, once the overwhelming relief cooled down— he spoke. “What am I doing here?” He echoed. “Where the bloody hell have you been?”

“Umm… _here_?”

“You’ve been missing for the past two hours!” Hunter exclaimed. He wasn’t sure what he was mad at, maybe himself for jumping to fast conclusions. But he had the right to, he couldn’t lose Bobbi— not again.

“Calm down, Hunter. I’m fine, there’s nothing for you to worry about.” Bobbi stated.

“Calm down?! Are you serious!? I thought you had been bloody taken again! I— I… I thought—“ Hunter stammered.

Bobbi took a couple steps her arms held out in front of her. “That wouldn’t have been possible— no ones getting into the base without anyone knowing. Alright? Ward’s not here.”

“Kara did!” Hunter yelled back, still being fueled by the rage and anger blamed at no one— at dead people.

“I mean…” Bobbi started then smiled a little bit. “Technically, we knew she was here…”

Hunter sighed. “I would have preferred a little heads up.”

Bobbi’s eyes softened. “And your right— I’m sorry. I should have told someone I was still down here.” Bobbi apologized. “We just... got caught up in something.” She gestured to the big flat screen. Hunter glanced at it and immediately recognized the blue font from Star Wars. 

_Of course,_ Hunter thought. _Bob was always a sucker for Star Wars._

“Yeah, we were watching A New Hope.” The kid said excitedly. Hunter had honestly completely forgotten a kid was here.

Hunter turned back on _fake_ angriness and looked at the kid. “Why the hell would you let her do that?!”

The kid didn’t seem fazed. “ _Me_?” He pointed at his own chest and raised his eyebrows. “How is this my fault? You’re the one who didn’t realize she was missing ‘till over two hours later!”

Hunter narrowed his eyes. “Touché.”

Bobbi chuckled. “Yeah, thanks again for the tardy rescue.” She said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome, love. Anytime.” Hunter said in the same tone, Bob rolled her eyes. “Oh, speaking of rescues— Pizza’s upstairs.” Hunter explained. Though he conveniently left out that’s why he noticed she was missing. 

The glimmer in the kid’s eyes did not go unnoticed by Hunter or Bobbi, but his face and feet stayed frozen in place.

Bobbi smiled. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Not if I eat it all first.” Hunter stated, now that he knew Bobbi was safe his extreme hunger and craving for pizza had returned.

“Then I’ll just order another one.” Bobbi said as she walked past him. “And won’t let you have any.”

“What, you’d do that to your knight and shining armor?” Hunter questioned.

“Oh yes, you must save me from the terrifying twelve year old.” Bobbi stated with an eye roll.

The, “Thirteen.” The kid said did not fall on deaf ears.

“That’s even scarier,” Hunter shivered. “A teenager.”

Bobbi laughed as she turned around before closing the door, she winked at the kid. “I’ll be back— and with some pizza.”

There was something in the kid’s eyes Hunter couldn’t make out before the doors closed. Hunter could barely pay attention to it though, he needed food.

“I was serious about eating it all. I might collapse right here in this hallway— then you’d have to carry me upstairs.” Hunter joked, though only slightly. He _was_ getting lightheaded and his stomach was eating itself at this point. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure his only breakfast this morning had been beer.

“Ahh, yes. _My_ knight and shining armor.” Bobbi quipped with a shove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do something with Bobbi and Hunter before they part with the team. 
> 
> Sure, Bobbi and Hunter would normally argue a whole lot more but once the other is in danger— or suspected in danger they go into fight or flight mode. I feel like Ward was definitely a turning point in their relationship, but they’re still one hundred percent compatible, fifty percent of the time. 
> 
> Sorry if I don’t know how to write some characters, it’s hard.


	6. The Shrink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Terry Buckards comes to town and him and Lukian have a little chat.

**The Shrink — Chapter Six  
**

The jet vibrated like a soft hum of a cat’s purr as it slowed it’s speed. He buckled his restraints a little tighter, he was never really one for flying but he supposed now he’d better get bloody used to it. Terry Buckards glanced to his left up to the cockpit of the Quin-jet. He saw out the glass panel of the windshield, the grey sky and the various buildings that were tall enough to see. 

“This is S.H.I.E.L.D Fifty-Two-Seven requesting permission to land.” The pilot said up ahead. _Agent Remackory_ , he remembered. After a few silent and still moments, the woman spoke again. “Thank you, sir, initiate landing procedure.”

The relaxing hum of a _cat_ morphed into the shaking intensity that was similar to his fifteen year old batted dryer. 

_Bloody hell,_ he really needed a new one before it made his house go up in flames. 

Terry focused on his breathing and remaining calm, these S.H.I.E.L.D guys knew what they were doing, if they didn’t he wouldn’t be here. Either because they would have crashed— or he wouldn’t have taken the job Phil Coulson required him for. 

A phycologist for aliens.

The whole thing was rather an accident, a complete accident, an accident that had the smallest-of-slivers of even happening. But it did. And a then few days later he was called and offered a job. 

And then here he was— landing in a secret base in an invisible plane. 

_Fun right?_

The plane— or _Quin-Jet,_ as they called it— rocked as it was set down. 

_Who was Quin anyway? And why did he have his own jet?_

So many questions. 

Terry unbuckled the contraption that is somehow still named a seat belt and followed behind the pilot, who had just slammed his fist into a red button on the side. A second later the ramp at the back of the jet started lowering. It revealed at first a whole bunch of smoke, Terry waved his hand in front of his face and coughed the small bit of smoke or gas that reached his lungs. 

Once the smoke finally cleared away it showed a figure, Phil Coulson. Terry made his way down the ramp. The pilot on the other hand had stopped, nodded at Coulson, then went on his way. Terry held out his hand once he was close enough. 

“Phil,” He greeted with his Australian accent. “It’s good to see you— some hell-of-a ride you got there.” Terry nodded his head back to the plane he just arrived on.

“Terry,” Phil smiled and shook his hand, with the one _hell-of-a_ grip too. “Just wait ‘till you see Zephyr one.” 

“Oh, I’ve seen it,” Terry mused, then laughed. “I thought the Aliens had come back for revenge.” 

“Well, you're not far off.” Phil said with a chuckle. They started walking out of the _holy-gigantic_ hanger. “Hope the ride here wasn’t too bumpy, Mother Nature decided to use the Alien’s revenge card for herself.” 

“Hey, I’m not one for flying— but, that sweet-baby is one _smooth_ lift.” Terry said, eyeing up the Quin-Jet that was over his shoulder. 

He did have to admit it was a very impressive plane, despite his fears. 

“I want to thank you for coming here with such a long trip.” Phil said. “We’ve been in a bit of a tight spot with the inhumans recently. We’re doing the best we can to help them. Some of the newly arrived ones aren’t adjusting too well, along with some others. And some of the older ones are starting to feel restless, alone, cramped, all of the above. Plus, they just started to run out of shows and movies to watch on the big screen— quarantine sucks. We’re hopin’ you can help with that.” 

“I dunno, Phil. There’s only so many shows I can recommend.” He chuckled softly. “I will try though.” 

And he really meant it. While it wasn’t fair to these people, they were kept under lock and key… it _was_ far too dangerous for them to be amongst others still, _at-least_ until they have control over their powers. And have the discipline not to use them. 

Terry took in the explanation Phil gave him. Isolation never really did anyone some good, well... never any sane people. 

Usually the isolation is what drove them to be crazed. 

“As you know,” Phil went on. “We have certain protocols you have to follow. Starting with a blood test, and couple questions we need to ask you.” 

“I’m not one to be afraid of needles and I will happily answer any questions you may throw at me. Unless it’s the pin to my bank account, then that’s a _no_.” 

“Ah, don’t worry. My hacker probably wouldn’t even need it anyways.” Phil joked. 

Terry could hear the _father-pride_ in his voice. It was the same voice Terry used when he talked about his son, which was slightly interesting to say the least considering they were talking about his bank account info.

“Oh, that’s comforting.” Terry remarked dryly.

Phil sighed with a fond smile on his face. “Really is,” He shook his head.

Just as they were close to exiting the hanger Terry noticed a rather large man— a man who’d probably give one-of-them aliens a run for their money— hunched over a rather fine looking motorbike. The man had broad shoulders that were very apparent in his grey singlet, motor grease staining the shirt as well as his hands, a head with shiny-ness that rivaled his tile flooring, and dark skin. 

Phil cleared his throat which alerted the large man to their presence, he turned around. “Dr. Buckerds, this— is Agent Mackenzie, our mechanic, and resident tank.” Phil introduced. 

The man— Agent Mackenzie smiled at him as he rubbed his hand on a small washcloth, Terry saw the confusion in his eyes. 

“This is Dr. Buckerds, the new phycologist.” 

“Call me Mack.” He held out his hand.

Buckerds shook the outstretched hand. “Call me Terry,” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” 

The hesitation Mack tried to hide did _not_ go unnoticed by the phycologist, then again Terry was well aware of the guy he was replacing, and how awkward this must be.

“It’s good to meet you too.” Terry stated. Phil nodded his head towards the large yellow door that was a couple meters away, Terry understood the meaning he nodded too. 

“Hope to see you around, mate. That motorbike of yours is a beaut’.” 

And then he headed off after Phil. 

The man walked fast— _too_ fast for Terry’s old man legs to catch up. He made it work though, he needed the exercise for sure. After rounding a few too many corners and Coulson pointing out what each doorway led to where, he _attempted_ to get a feel for the place. While the tour was nice, Terry determined this place to be a bloody labyrinth. All the hallways looked the same, it was impossible to tell anything. They finally stopped walking at what Phil called the _Science and Technology Lab_. 

His legs were jumping with glee at the rest. 

As he looked around the room, it honestly looked like a battle took place here. There were black trash bags in the corner of what he assumed was filled with glass. There were glassless windows upon entering the lab which is what caused that suspicion of what was in the bags. There were also a few brooms and dustpans laying around the lab as well, a lot of the machines and computers looked broken and there were piles of stacked papers. Then there were also cardboard boxes filled with new equipment to replace the now damaged ones.

“What happened here?” Terry inquired. “Did a bomb go off?” 

“A— tornado actually,” 

That only confused Terry more, and Phil left no further information before calling out to two people. “Agent Fitz, Simmons!” 

Immediately a pair who were bundled next to each other staring at a computer screen whipped around. Both were in off-white lab coats, one of the two was sporting clear protective goggles resting on their forehead. Both looked alarmed at first then smiled after they recognized their director. It’s like they were in sync. 

It was creepy.

“Is there a situation, sir?” The young lady with slightly curly dark brown hair asked, at the same exact time the young man with light colored curls asked. “Is something going down?”

Terry immediately recognized the different accents the pair held. Proper British, and Glasgow Scotland— respectively.

Coulson smiled and gestured towards Terry. “No, but, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Buckards.” 

“Oh! Are you the new psychologist?” The young lady asked. “It’s lovely to meet you then.”

“Likewise Agent…” Terry trailed off hoping either of them would provide him a name. Coulson said Fitz and Simmons, he just didn’t know _which_ name went _where_.

“Simmons,” The young man pointed to the young lady, then pointed to himself. “Fitz.” 

Terry nodded, _thanks_. 

Phil pointed to the young lady. “Agent Simmons here will take your blood so we have on file and to test it for the inhuman gene as a precaution.” 

Terry understood, _part of the protocols_.

Agent Simmons smiled sweetly at him. “We can never be too sure.” She took off the safety goggles and started walking towards the left of the lab. “Follow me please, Dr. Buckerds.” 

Terry complied to any testing or samples Agent Simmons needed. It didn’t hurt that much and now he was sporting a rather fancy brown bandage on his left arm. Once Agent Simmons was done, she assured him the results will be in soon, then promptly rushed off to go examine the sample. 

Terry followed Phil to a rather secluded part of the base and brought him to what it seemed like an electric chair. 

Another protocol, answer a few questions and he’d have his very own colorful lanyard. _Basically_ , a key to get around base, and to show he was trustworthy. It also gave him access to all the inhuman’s rooms. He just had to take the test first. 

He trusted Phil, and he knew the man _has_ had some problems in the past with trust... so he listened and subjected himself to the chair. Whether it had electric capabilities or not. He had to admit he was a little nervous, but how could he not be? 

“Okay, Dr. Buckards. I’m just going to ask you some easy questions to start— establish a baseline.” The Agent Phil introduced to be _Koenig_ stated. Terry nodded while looking around the room. He couldn’t help himself, it was kinda cool despite his fears of being electrocuted. 

“What is your full name?” Agent Koenig asked.

“Terry Elliot Buckards.” 

Agent Koenig glanced down at the screen in front of him, then he asked his next question. “What is your eye color?” 

“Brown I think,” Terry said. “It changes.” 

“Have you ever been married?” 

“Only to the ex-wife. Didn’t end well.” He explained. 

“She break up with you? Or the other way around?” Agent Koenig asked.

“She decided to become a magician actually, she wanted to make herself disappear. Santa granted that wish.” Terry joked. He’d come to terms with it a while ago, but he still won’t forget that day, and on Christmas nonetheless.

Agent Koenig hummed in understanding. “Please list your immediate family.”

“My Son, my sister, and Mum and Da.”

“What is the difference between an egg and a rock?” 

“Rocks are for collecting.” Terry said. “Eggs are for healthy breakfasts and unhealthy treats.” 

“You’re not wrong there,” Agent Koenig chuckled. “What is your work profession?” 

“Phycology,” Terry stated. “I work to help people get through their traumatic experiences and to help them take steps forward in their life’s.”

“You wash up on a desert island alone. Sitting in the sand is a box.” Agent Koenig explained. “What is in _that_ box?”

“My son.” Terry said instantly, but after a few more thoughts he figured they never said how big the box would be. “As well as a boat and a helmsman to get us the hell out of there.” 

Agent Koenig chuckled at that. “Smart,” He glanced down at the computer screen. “Alright,” He cleared his throat. “ _Why_ are you here?”

Terry noticed the shift in attitude in the Agent as he got serious. 

“To do the job Phil Coulson hired me for, to help people. To help the Inhumans get through _their_ experience of being here.” Terry said without hesitation.

Agent Koenig nodded. “Have you ever heard of the term _Inhuman_ before you met Phill Coulson?” 

Terry nodded searching his brain for where. “Yes,” 

Agent Koenig looked down again. “When and _where_ was the first time you heard the term _Inhuman_?”

“I was in my living room— watching the news.” Terry racked his mind for a _when_ , nothing specific came to mind. “It was a morning,” He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. “A Monday morning… recently.” 

“Have you ever heard of HYDRA?” Agent Koenig questioned. 

“Yes,” Terry answered. “Also on the news, they seem to be a hot topic every few months.”

“Have you ever had any contact, or have any ties with anyone in— or involved with HYDRA?” 

Terry shook his head. “Not to any of my knowledge.” 

“Up until a month ago, have you ever heard of S.H.I.E.LD?”

Terry nodded. “Once again, in the news, first around the time when S.H.I.E.L.D fell… Or I guess it didn’t.”

“We’re sneaky,” Agent Koenig commented. “Up until a month ago, did you have any contact or ties to anyone within S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“Once again, not to my knowledge.” 

“Last question,” Terry nodded. “Are you HYDRA?” 

“I sure hope not.” Terry joked. Agent Koenig looked down at the computer, then gave him a small glare. Terry realized he probably should answer properly. 

“No. I’m not HYDRA.” 

After a couple seconds of silence Agent Koenig smiled. “Alright, lets go get you a lanyard Dr. Buckards.” 

* * *

Much to Lukian’s surprise, Ms. Bobbi and Mr. Hunter _actually_ fulfilled their promise. 

They actually brought pizza down for him. 

They even brought their own slices down with them and stayed to eat with him. And it was pretty nice to have company… _despite_ Hunter and Bobbi’s bickering. Lukian honestly wasn’t sure if they were joking or not, it was pretty hard to tell. Then again, he also didn’t even know what they were talking about, hell, he doubted they even did.

“Is that all?!” Mr. Hunter explained. 

“No! Of course that’s not all! I’m not a freaking idiot, Hunter.” 

Mr. Hunter rolled his eyes. “Well _that’s_ debatable at points. Remember Toronto don’t you?”

“No, I don’t actually, and you know that.” Ms. Bobbi stated. 

Mr. Hunter smiled at that. “Well then, maybe you shouldn’t-of dove head-first into a wall, Love.”

“You said I got drunk.” Ms. Bobbi said through clenched teeth, she narrowed her eyes. 

Mr. Hunter took a swig of his beer. “ _Technically_ it was both. Your intoxicated state is what _led_ you to dive into a wall like a crazy person.” 

“Whatever,” Ms. Bobbi said, she put her pizza crust down. “I don’t care whatever the hell happened.” 

“You asking Mack a million questions about it says otherwise.” 

Yeah, Lukian had no idea what they were even talking about. But it was slightly amusing… _to a point_ … and that is when they weren’t yelling each other’s heads off. 

“Can I ask a question?” Lukian inquired. 

“Sure, mate.” Mr. Hunter replied. “Free country.” 

Lukian smiled. “Okay, so what actually _did_ happen in Toronto?” 

When Mr. Hunter and Ms. Bobbi wasn't arguing, they were telling Lukian about missions they went on— Ms. Bobbi would state the facts and what happened, and Mr. Hunter would make it funny. The stories themselves were actually extremely cool and exciting, though they would both suddenly stop talking at a point and Ms. Bobbi’s ears would go red and glare at Mr. Hunter who was smirking. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened. 

And Lukian did _not_ want to think about that.

Lukian definitely noticed the small sparkle in Ms. Bobbi’s eyes when he had asked that, she was looking expediently at Mr. Hunter. 

“Bobbi got drunk and ran into a wall, were you not listening?” Mr. Hunter asked in a joking tone. 

“You said it was a free country.” Lukian stated, he was actually really hoping for that story. They way Mr. Hunter talked about it and made it seem like it was a good one. 

“I did, but that's _classified_.” Mr. Hunter gave a smug grin, Ms. Bobbi glared at him. “What? I’ve always wanted to say that to somebody.”

“You’re just still angry about last week when Mack said that to _you_.” 

Just then the door opened, the whistling grew louder as someone walked into the completely color blinded room. It was some agent that Lukian didn’t know the name of. 

“Hey, the director wants you two upstairs.” The man spoke to Ms. Bobbi and Mr. Hunter. “Says it’s important.” 

And suddenly Agent _whatever-his-name-_ is was on Lukian’s hated list, and a buzz kill. 

Mr. Hunter groaned. “Which means _that’s_ classified,” He said as he stood up.

Bobbi followed suit. “Shut up,” 

She looked over at Lukian as she collected the discarded paper plates and Pizza crusts. _Unlike_ the two agents though, Lukian ate his crusts because he wasn’t a crazy person, and honestly it was the second best part. Plus who wastes pizza like that? It’s still edible— people disregard it like the plague. 

“I guess we’ll see you later, kid.” Ms. Bobbi said.

Lukian nodded. “Thanks— for the pizza, and for the stories.” 

Both Mr. Hunter and Ms. Bobbi smiled then left for the door…. but then Bobbi stopped and turned back around. 

“Sh— Crap,” She swore, and rolled her eyes at Lukian’s amused smirk. “I almost forgot. At two-thirty the new Phycologist is coming to meet with you.” 

_Son of a—_

“Phycologist?” Lukian groaned and slouched down on the spotless couch. “Not again.” 

“Again?” Ms. Bobbi echoed. 

All the adults in the room exchanged a look, a look Lukian could care less about. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths, _seriously_ hoping he wouldn’t cause a tornado. But he could hear the white noise getting louder and felt the subtle breeze in his hair. 

“Not by choice.” He sneered. 

“Okay well, he’s only here to talk with you— get to know you and see how well you're doing.” Ms. Bobbi stated. “It’s protocol, you don’t have a say in it…” She paused. “Again. I’m sorry.” 

“Hm-Hmm,” Lukian sighed. _Sure you were._

_More people to add to the hate list._

If it was up to him, he would never see a Phycologist ever again, they always made you talk about the stuff you didn’t even want to think about. The things that you kept _far— far_ away because otherwise you’d be an emotional mess. And considering right now he had tornado powers that were triggered by thinking about those things he _didn’t_ want to think about, it was a bad mix. 

Him and physiologist were a bad mix to begin with, he hated— no despised them. 

They were paid to care— if you could even call it that at that point— they didn’t care about whatever happened to you, let alone have any sympathy or pity either. 

Then again he most definitely didn’t want anyone’s sympathy or pity, he hated the look people give when they do.

Ms. Bobbi and Mr. Hunter, and the unknown Agent must have left the room while he was focusing on calming himself down, the whistling of his steady breathing was actually very soothing. It put him in a trancelike state, almost. But hey, at least he didn’t cause a natural disaster… or at-least he didn’t think he did. 

Lukian lifted his left wrist up to check the watch they gave him to monitor his vital, his heart rate read: 

> _115 BPM_

Dr. Simmons explained to him that because he was inhuman, that his heart-rate would a little faster than normal, then he was also still a kid so it was _even_ faster. So over a hundred beats-per-minute isn’t too concerning as a resting heart rate.

This watch didn’t just check his heart-rate though, it also gave him the time— _two-fifteen_ pm, you could set alarms on it, or call someone in if something was wrong— or if you wanted something. 

It had many uses, but the one he was most thankful for was the time feature— because without it he would honestly be wide awake at three-am but sound asleep at two-pm. 

But since he couldn’t sleep last night, he worked on the items he _borrowed_ from the Science Lab yesterday. 

While there wasn’t much he could do honestly without tools, he did inspect the other parts inside the little ear-piece. From what he could tell it worked like a radio, he was pretty sure it connected to a server, and had a tracker and mic in it. He was able to take the tracker out of both of them with the use of his _handy-dandy_ pen. 

The pen sucked to write stuff but wasn’t bad for taking out tiny trackers in ear…. 

_Radios?_

He honestly wasn’t sure what they were but he really didn’t care. As long as he could repurpose them then that’s all that mattered to him, because he was sure he had tinnitus at this point. 

_I’m fine—_

Lukian took the little case out from inside the coffee’s table storage place. It opens up to create a little container, he is currently using it for the three outfits he had, and for a hidden hiding spot for his... again… _borrowed_ items. While it wasn’t much of a hiding spot he didn’t really have much to work with. He had the little black box stuffed underneath his clothes and hidden in one of the cargo pants’ pockets. 

Lukian took the little parts out and fished for the pen in his right pocket. He took the pen apart and just used the ink holster and the tip. Lukian took the ear gadget that had the blown out battery and spread it out in his palm. 

He got to work. 

It was overly difficult working such tiny equipment and parts. Scratch that— it was excruciatingly difficult. He had to worry about remembering exactly how the blown out battery was secured, then he also had to worry about not damaging the other parts while he took it out. Which, might he add— _not easy._ But eventually he got it out. Now all Lukian had to do was replace the battery with the new one. 

Or at-least he hoped it was new, if not he was just screwed. 

He just couldn’t live with the constant whistling and static— or _whatever-it-was_. It was giving him a big headache, a bigger one than school gave him. 

Which was saying a lot. 

He just wanted to turn it off, or turn it down, or something! 

Anything! 

It was damn pissing him off and he wanted the sound gone! It never ended and he felt like his head would pop.

_I’m fine—_

It took a while, with extreme care and precision, but he got the new battery in and secured. He was about to start looking at the mic and figure out what he wanted to do with that. He, to be honest, had no use for it at the moment. 

Though could be useful to him later. 

If he ever got out of here. 

But… the sound of the big door sliding open and the whistling grow made him freeze in his tracks immediately and shove everything back in the case and under his clothes. He quietly and swiftly closed the top to the coffee table with practiced ease. 

The old guy who just walked in and didn’t seem to notice. Lukian checked his watch _discreetly_ to see what the time was, while resembling the pen casually. He made it look like he was doing it out of boredom and not because he was almost caught in the act. While his pulse was well over _two-hundred_ , the time read: 

> _2:31 PM_

_Motherf—_

* * *

It had been a long— long morning. 

Though, if you were to be technical— it was the afternoon at this point. 

Terry had visited seventeen Inhumans already today, and had double checked over Dr. Garner's previous evals of each, then recreated his own. Today’s sessions were just getting to know them, see how they are adjusting on a low level, and what their power is and how it affects them individually. 

So far everyone he’s visited has been extremely nice and cooperative with talking with him. Apart from one or two who were just naturally shy. Or they were slightly uncomfortable with the idea of talking about themselves, which isn’t uncommon. 

The day has gone smoothly, he was up to his last Inhuman visit today— then it was a bunch of filing— more paperwork (Yay!), then after that he would be done for the day. 

Only this inhuman was moderately different from all the other ones. 

When Phil told him it was a child he immediately froze in his tracks and had to take a second to jump start his brain for it to work properly again. While it’s not like he was specifically told only adults contain the alien gene inside them— he also didn’t even think about for a second what would happen if a kid did go through Terrigenesis. 

And for a while he was really glad the though never came to mind.

Until now.

Phil told him this kid hasn’t had it easy either. He was taken captive at gunpoint, then put into stasis for three months (but he doesn’t know that), after he woke up he somehow escaped the previous Phycologist Dr. Garner— or as they called him, Lash. And then finally yesterday he had a really bad allergic reaction, passed on a Quin-Jet, then to top it all off created a tornado and destroyed the science lab. 

Phil filled him in on all of that when he handed him the kid’s file. 

Terry was surprised by the lack of personal information the kid had— hell, they didn’t even have a last name. All the other inhumans had full names, addresses, family, work profession, gym subscriptions, bills, social media, basic health info, health risks, what caused Terrigenesis, how their powers work and what they are, what their personality is like— basic information in general. 

_This_ is all what was said in his file: 

**Name** :

_LUKIAN_

**Sex** :

_MALE_

**Address** : 

_QUEENS ~ (MOSTLY)_

**Height** : 

_144CM_

**_Weight_ ** _:_

_31.7KG_

**Age** : 

_13_

**Health risks** :

_SOMETHING IN PENTOBARBITAL SEDATIVE ~ STILL TESTING ~ DO NOT GIVE SEDATIVE_

**Exposure** :

_FISH-TACOS_

**Inhuman Power** :

 _SENSITIVE HEARING_ _~ TORNADOS ~ POSSIBLE AIR MANIPULATION_

 **Personality** : 

_SNARKY, FUNNY, COMPASSIONATE, SPUNKY, FRENDLY_

There was _that_ in his file, then also the whole bundle of stuff Phil explained to him... and that was it. 

His file was only one page, while everyone else’s was no less than twenty and were double sided. Phil had said if he _had_ to guess (from what his hacker told him), then it was HYDRA who had probably deleted everything known about this kid— maybe as to cover their tracks.

You can’t be accused of kidnapping a kid if they didn’t exist. 

He had also said he had his best person working on figuring out who this kid’s family was. That way he can go home to his parents as soon as possible, and Terry had definitely agreed with that. This was no place for a kid. 

Inhuman or not. 

Terry walked into the identical white hexagon paneled room carrying a folding chair and a clipboard (the pen was in his pocket). The first thing he noticed was that it appeared as if there was no one in the room, but he knew Lukian was on the couch. 

The second thing he took notice of was barely after he stepped into the room he heard some ruffling and a soft click. When Terry finally stepped around the containment module— as they called it— he found the kid looking bored as hell dismantling a pen. 

_While_ the kid _looked_ like he had absolutely no idea whatsoever that a stranger had just stepped into his room with a folding chair— Terry could tell he was completely aware of his presence. 

Terry unfolded the chair and sat down in it, clearly making enough noise for the kid _not_ to be able to not notice he was there, but he still didn’t look up. 

At this point Lukian was just staring at the pen and twirling it between fingers. 

Terry took notice of Lukian’s appearance— the baggy; much too big clothing attracting his attention first. Second was the kid’s very thin and small frame— he was sure he could see the kid’s ribs even through the loose-fitting clothing. This kid did not look thirteen, he looked eleven— ten, _maybe_. To be honest it worried Terry how little he looked, he remembered when his own son was thirteen and he was much bigger than the kid in front of him. 

The third thing Terry noticed was the blonde hair that danced around everywhere as if it hadn’t been combed this morning. The fourth thing he noticed was the bags under the kid’s bright blue eyes giving away the fact he got little sleep. And the last thing was the hives that lingered on him like spots on a dalmation (but he knew that was from the allergic reaction yesterday).

It had been a solid forty seconds of silence while Terry examined the kid in front of him, and in those forty seconds Lukian had yet to look up once. Terry sighed in his slightly uncomfortable seat. 

“Hey there, mate.“ He started softly, not wanting to startle the kid, it’s obvious there was a reason for the kid’s closed off dimenor. “My name’s Terry, I’m only here to have a nice chat with you.” 

Nothing. 

Though, he did notice there was the tiniest of breezes in the air.

“I’ve been told that you call yourself Lukian?” Terry tested the waters. 

He saw the smallest of twitches at the corner of the kid’s mouth, but he still didn’t acknowledge him.

_Hey, at-least it was something._

Terry leaned back in the chair, it creaked with the motion. “How has your day been today?” He started out simple.

Nada. 

He tried a different route. “Is something unsettling you there? Is there something I can help with?” 

It took a second but Lukian finally titled his head up and looked Terry in the eye, all he saw in the kid’s glare was anger and hate. The breeze slightly increased. Terry was confused. 

“I’m fine,” The kid blurted out so fast it seemed to have surprised himself. “You can stop acting like you care, you can leave.” The boy’s voice held the same tightness as his jaw. 

Terry softened. “There’s no acting here, kiddo. I do care. I care because you’re a kid that went through a tough experience. An experience that even some adults aren’t coping well with. And I like to help people… people like you.” 

Lukian brought his knees up to his chest and let out a humorless chuckle. “Sure,” 

He became interested in his pen once more. The breeze stayed at its current pace, Terry’s white/ grey hair blew around on the top of his head. 

Terry eyed the young teen for a moment. Clearly something wasn’t right, he was giving of the exact opposite impression of what was in his file. He thought back to the glare he was given a couple seconds ago, pure hate and anger. Terry suddenly knew exactly what was upsetting him, it was Terry. Not Terry specifically, but his kind— a shrink. 

“Hey, I’m here to just talk with you as a friend.” Terry put the clipboard down on the coffee table that was separating the two, Terry noticed the kid’s almost panicked look when he made a motion for the table. “No writing stuff down, no analyzing. Just you— and me.” 

“So, Lukian, how was your day?” His gravely Australian accent giving off the most friendly vibe it could. 

Lukian glanced at him again and titled his head, there was curiosity in his eyes. He could see it was trying to break through the layer of anger. 

“You from Australia?”

That question surprised him a bit truthfully. 

_It was progress. I’ll take it._

“Yes, I— for the matter-of-the-fact am.” Terry admitted, hoping he answered his question that the kid will return the favor. 

Lukian looked down at the pen again. “I had a friend who’s from Australia.” He muttered. 

Terry took notice of the past tense that was used and the sadness embedded into his voice. “What’s their name? Maybe I know ‘em.” Terry joked. 

Lukian didn’t seem amused. The kid sighed softly as the breeze flowing through the air grew more. “Celeb Dougg.” 

Terry nodded slowly. “Hmm… sounds like a good fellow. I know a few Celeb’s, none with the surname _Dougg_ though, sorry son.” 

Terry recognized the kid’s tense shoulders, yet he had no clue what it meant for Lukian. Everyone’s body language is different, the same action could mean something completely different on a different person— tense shoulders could mean they’re uncomfortable, scared, or mad. Right now Terry was opting for the _mad_ selection for Lukian.

“A name doesn’t make a person.” Lukian said quite softly, yet no less tense. 

He wasn’t gonna lie, Terry wasn’t expecting the small wisdom from someone so small themself. 

He let out a chuckle. “No, it doesn’t.” Terry agreed.

Lukian started taking apart the pen again once the silence resumed, he also put one knee back down again for it to touch the floor, then started swaying it back and forth in a rhythm. Terry noticed the small flickering in his eyes towards the coffee table, he had no idea what to make of it though.

“Aren’t you going to ask me my life story— or are you just getting paid to stare at me?” Lukian retorted. 

Terry laughed at the remark. “I’m not getting paid to stare at you, kid.”

“No, you're getting paid to care—“ Terry could hear the venom dripping in his voice. “I’m fine now, good work. Have a nice day.” 

Terry sighed softly. Obviously this kid was familiar with his type of work and had been probably forced to talk about _whatever-it-was_ to someone who showed false care. Only he didn’t know how he could show the kid that he _really_ did care, and he really was worried. Terrigenesis wasn’t easy for anyone, even with people who prepared for years for it. 

“You may be doing good but I still want to have a conversation with you. I still want to get to know you.” Terry said. 

“So did the last one,” 

Terry crossed his arms over his chest. _This was one tough cookie.v_ He had an idea though, hopefully it would work for the time being until the kid will open up.

“How about if you answer my questions, even vaguely, I’ll leave.” 

Lukian seemed to ponder it. Even though his eyes were locked on the pen, they weren’t focused on it. Eventually he nodded a small nod, Terry grinned internally. 

“Thank you, Lukian.” Terry said, he really wanted to show this kid he did care and was here for him. “Okay, what did you do today?”

“Stuff,” 

Terry sighed, he knew he said vague but that was a little too vague. 

“I could always stare at you for the next twenty minutes.” 

Lukian grumbled. “Movie— Pizza, stories.” 

“You watched a movie, had pizza, and read a story?” Terry confirmed. “Sounds like a fun day.”

“Yes, yes, no.” Lukian corrected. “Mr. Hunter and Ms. Bobbi were telling me stories from old missions.” 

Terry was surprised that the kid understood what the people here did, he wasn’t fully sure that some of the adults understood. The kid must have noticed the surprise of his face.

“I’m not an idiot, nor am I two years old.” Lukian said coldly. “I was also in the lab all day yesterday and people talk— loudly.” 

Terry nodded slowly, but somehow he didn’t believe the last part about people talking loudly. These people were spies, they knew exactly when someone was listening in. But if the kid eavesdropped there was nothing he could do about it now. 

“Do you know what your powers are?” Terry asked since he knew there had been some confusion over it.

“A natural disaster?” Lukian smirked. 

From what Terry’s seen when other inhumans joke about their newfound power, is usually it had been in self-hatred, or distaste. But all Terry could hear was just humor, it was just a joke. If anything he could almost see the excitement out of the kid’s eye, though it was hard to tell since he wasn’t even looking at Terry. 

Terry chuckled. “You’re in the right category.”

“I can create a tornado or something, blah— blah— blah.” He rolled his eyes. “We done yet?”

“You’ve only answered two questions, sorry kid.” 

Lukian sank in his seat grumbling something incoherent.

“How do you feel about your powers?” Terry inquired. This was important, it was important to know how he was adjusting and how he felt about himself now.

“It’s cool.” The kid said, then muttered. “Ju… ‘ish the ….upid so’nd ‘ill go ….way.” 

“What was that?” Terry wasn’t fully sure if he had heard correctly but it was something about sound. 

“Nothing,” 

Terry hummed in response, but he knew it wasn’t nothing. He let it slide for now. 

“How was Terrigenesis for you? What happened?” Terry asked. 

“It was fun to become one with the museum exhibits for a couple of minutes.” Lukian remarked. “I wonder how much I’d go for,” 

Terry knew a deflect when he heard one, especially since the kid’s eyes darkened and he turned his head even further away. He knew the kid had been taken at gunpoint too, so that was even more traumatic. 

“I need you to answer honestly or we’ll be here awhile, my friend.”

“It was like Disney. Happyness, sunshine, and rainbows.” Lukian said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Terry laughed. “The first thing I think of when I think of Disney is the long lines. And my son begging me to go on _Toy Story Mania_ one more time— not becoming one of those… _museum exhibits_ as you called it.” 

“You have a son?” Lukian’s curiosity picked up. 

For only the second time this meeting: Lukian looked up. 

“Yes, I do. His name is Dylan, he's twenty-two now.” Terry informed him, completely aware of what game this kid was playing. 

“What’s he like?” Lukian asked, sitting up straighter now.

Terry almost laughed. “I know what you're doing, young man. It’s not working I’m afraid.”

Lukian smirked at the effort and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Look, Lukian, I want to help you I really do… but you do have to cooperate with me.” Terry said completely serious. 

“Then you’ll leave?” 

Terry nodded. “Yes,” 

Lukain sighed, he spoke quietly. “I thought someone dropped concrete on me as a joke... I thought I was gonna die.” 

“That’s a reasonable response.” Terry smiled slightly at the win. “What was going on when it happened?” 

Lukain started to fidget with a bracelet on his wrist. “It was after baseball and me and my friend were eating tacos while walking back. For some absurd reason one of my friends got fish-tacos. At some point a car drove down the street, I’m positive the guy was drunk and was gonna crash. We made a bet on it— I lost and had to take a bite of the fish-taco.” 

He connected the dots.

“And for the record I hate fish.” Lukian’s nose crinkled in disgust. “Fish— is no doubt, _the worst_ thing on the planet. Blah—“ He gagged. 

Terry snorted at the kid’s antics. 

“After the quick-dry _clay_ -or-whatever started eating me,” Terry noticed Lukian’s hands had been trembling ever so slightly, before the kid had stuffed them in his pockets. The breeze in the room was back. “And _before_ I was fully a piñata, my friends had stopped, screamed like little girls, then just started then started spiriting away.” Lukian started cracking up. “They’re faces— were hilarious.” 

Terry smiled, he was glad that Lukian was able to bring some joy out of the traumatic experience. He also noticed how the kid was becoming more relaxed or at least less cold, it might be out of hate because he just wanted him gone, but he’ll take it. 

He also noticed how the kid had almost completely skipped over the part of him actually going through terrigenesis and what happened after, he was deflecting no doubt. And he was doing it so subtly that Terry was almost impressed. Even so bottling up _things_ and keeping them locked away wasn’t healthy and was only going to hurt him later in life. 

_But…_ this was only the first session and the kid barely even trusted him, this was just to get to know him and understand how he is as a person. 

He decided to change the subject, but still staying on track.

“You play baseball?” Terry didn’t know much about the sport but he knew it was pretty big here in the states. “How is it?” 

“I made the team, m’second base.” The kid answered. 

“Did you guys win any games so far?”

“It was only the first week of practice, there were no games for another month.”

Terry hummed in response, he definitely didn’t know enough about baseball to keep the conversation going unfortunately. He was an Australian give him a break.

“What do you miss the most about your old life right now?” 

“Being outside,” Lukian remarked, looking around the room as he spoke.

Terry only frowned in response, he knew Lukian meant it as a joke judging by his tone. But he still shouldn’t be locked up here, even if it is for the best. Once again— he’s just a kid, a kid who didn’t deserve to live through this all. 

“And what is the thing you dread about in your old life?” Terry questioned, pushing himself to go on.

“School.” Lukian answered flatly, completely serious. 

Terry chuckled. “Stay in school, kiddo. Trust me you will regret it later.” 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Lukian said with a smirk.

Terry eyed the young teen carefully. “How was school for you anyways? How are your grades?”

“What, if I don’t know my ABC’s I can’t leave?” Lukian quipped.

“Well it depends, if your grades are bad then, maybe, I can see if I could get you a tutor while you are here.” Terry said, but really he was only pushing the kid’s buttons… maybe.

Lukian crossed his arms. “Isn’t it summer?” 

Terry smirked at the kid’s response. “Education is important, my friend, regardless of the time of year.” 

The kid rolled his eyes. “I’d rather enjoy my summer vacation and flunk, _thank-you-very-much_.” 

Terry laughed a good laugh. This kid was something for sure. “Alright, what is your favorite class?” 

“Gym.” He answered simply.

The older man gave him a look. Lukian raised his hands defensively with a smirk. 

“What? It’s on my schedule, it’s a class! I learn stuff.” 

Terry shook his head. “What is your favorite _academic_ class?” 

Lukian let out a long breath. “Robotics,” 

“Is that a class?” Terry asked. He never had a robotics class when he was a boy in school, then again he also went to school a long bit ago.

“An elective.” 

Terry hummed. “How is your grade in it?” 

“Good,” He was failing to hide his smile.

“How good?” Terry tested.

“Hundred an’ two,” Lukian mumbled into his shirt.

Terry was impressed, very impressed. _I mean, how did you even get a hundred and two?_ Terry thought.

As if the kid could read his mind. 

“I stayed after school everyday before practice. There’s a solid hour and a half inbetween— got me extra credit.” Lukian answered modestly

He nodded in understanding. 

An hour and a half was a long time to wait at school for, but why not just go home? 

_Unless there was a problem with home…_

Terry had observed throughout his whole conversation with the kid, he never once mentioned his family. He had mentioned his friends, but no family— he even did stuff after school to avoid going home early. Which got Terry worried as almost all the other inhumans mententioned how much they desperately missed their loved ones. And Terry desperately hoped it was nothing and there was nothing wrong with this kid’s home. 

It had better be.

He decided to ask a different question despite his unease on the probability. 

“Do you know what caused the tornado last night?” 

“The fish?” Lukian shrugged.

“Amusing,” 

He gave the boy a look saying _it would be better if you answered_.

Lukian looked him in the eye. “I don’t know…. _really_.” 

Terry could tell he meant it. But he also knew that these powers weren’t triggered by nothing. _Something_ must have happened.

“Lukian, how is your life at home— with your family?” Terry asked, since the kid wouldn’t give him an answer— he switched topics. 

Suddenly the kid’s demeanor changed and tensed up, his eyes grew dark and he backed away a bit. 

“How many more questions are there?” He asked impatiently, his voice was cold once more. Terry wasn’t shocked by the kid’s sudden defensiveness, in fact he was expecting it— but he was definitely concerned about it. 

“Just a few more, Kiddo.” Terry assured in a light voice. 

Lukian huffed, Terry could tell he was becoming closed off again. Clearly something wasn’t right. 

“Is everything okay at home, Lukian?” Terry questioned more seriously. If there was an actual problem with this kid’s living conditions, they needed to help him.

“How would _I_ know I haven’t been there in _three_ damn months!” Lukian snapped. 

His eyes widened seconds later making it apparent the words had slipped right out of his mouth. 

Now this most definitely shocked Terry, Phil had told him the kid didn’t know. 

So how in the bloody-hell _did_ he know? 

Knowing you were frozen for three months was honestly just crazy as getting superpowers. He could only imagine what could be going through his mind. But Terry still couldn’t wrap his mind around that… How did the kid know? They were super-spies for god’s sake, they don’t just leave information like that laying around.

“I saw the date on my file when I was in the lab.” Lukian admitted softly there was something in his voice— was it fear? _No. No, it was guilt._ Heavy guilt. The wind started to pick up greatly. “It was just lying there.” 

Oh. 

Maybe they did.

 _Huh_.

“M’sorry,” Lukian said. The kid looked like he was in almost tears. “That’s was caused the tornado yesterday…”

“Hey, it is fine. It’s a big chunk of information being shoved into your brain.” Terry assured the boy. “It’s gonna take some time to process— just like this whole thing is.” 

“I just—“ The kid’s voice cracked, he hugged himself closer. Terry could almost see the miniature tornado forming. “I miss ‘em.”

Terry understood. He wasn’t not talking about them because _home_ was a bad environment. He wasn’t not talking about them because being apart for so long, even if it didn’t feel like it— it hurt. 

Terry was almost knocked out of his chair due to the wind. While he wanted to reassure the kid, he also didn’t feel like going to Kansas today. 

“I’m gonna need you to calm down a bit, mate.” Terry said, growing slightly worried. 

The kid started gasping for air as he saw the tornado being created inside. He put his hands up to his ears and kept shaking his head. Terry knew he probably shouldn’t do what he was about to do, but the kid needed comfort and— 

_Screw it._

Terry got up from his folded chair, it immediately got blown away from the strength of the wind. He had to hold onto the coffee table so he could make it over to the couch. After a bit of wrestling with the very surprisingly strong wind, Terry sat himself down next to Lukian. The kid was in a fetal position, his head swinging left to right— right to left. Terry put a strong hand on his shoulder, he felt the kid slightly tense up but other than that he had no recognition that Terry had moved.

“Take a deep breath, kiddo, you can do this!” He yelled over the ravenous wind. 

After five minutes or so of reassurances the tornado quieted down. 

Once the kid noticed his new changed position he scrambled back and stumbled off the couch, eyes wide and foggy, full of fear and trepidation— his whole body shaking. Something wasn’t right, just from this reaction. Terry was certain another tornado was going to form… but he seemed to have it under control. 

The doctor raised his hands in the air cautiously. 

“I come in peace.”

Lukian let out a small breath of relief and looked around the room, almost as if he was somewhere else for a minute. Terry got up from the couch and picked up his previously flung chair, he sat back down in it. The kid kept his distance as he sat back down on the couch, Terry had noted his eyes following his every movement. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll be back at home with them in no time. I promise you that, son.” 

Lukian nodded slightly. Still a little in shock from what just happened.

“Home is nice. They care a lot— too much.” The boy finally answered the question after a few minutes, his voice was a little loud like his ears were ringing. Terry knew his ears were close to that point himself.

Terry smiled. “There’s never too much care.” 

“Helicopter parents?” Lukian questioned with a grin. 

“Never too much.” The old man repeated

The kid broke into giggles. “I feel bad for your son.”

Terry joined him. “Hey!” 

* * *

As Terry exited the hexagoned room he immediately bumped into somebody who was studying the tablet in their hands like the fate of the earth depended on it. 

Which at S.H.I.E.L.D might honestly be true. 

As the two collided Terry dropped his clipboard (and luckily _not_ the chair too)— and the other dropped with the doomsday tablet.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” A young woman’s voice apologized. She immediately went to pick up both of the fallen items.

“Ah that is my fault my friend, I didn’t look both ways before crossing.” Terry mused. 

“More like I didn’t look up at all.” The young lady mummered to herself. She handed him back his clipboard and she stood up straight. She held out a hand. 

“Daisy Johnson.”

“Terry Buckards.” He shook her hand. “Pleased to meet you. The director of yours speaks highly of you.” Terry wasn’t lying, he was told a considerable amount from Phil about a highly skilled inhuman/ hacker Agent. He was pretty sure the man had mentioned an Agent Johnson about— ten times today… _at least._

Agent Johnson looked down slightly to hide her blush. “He does that,” She joked. 

Terry smiled as they started walking back upstairs to the main part of the base.

“Hey, ummm... can I ask you something?” Agent Johnson questioned. 

“Of course,” Terry responds as if it was stupid question— ‘cause it was. He would gladly help anyone if he could. It’s why he loved his job. 

“Okay, well… I know I’m not supposed to know, or ask anything that happens during a session, and it’s all confidential….” 

Terry gives her a look that says _you’re damn right it is_. 

She held a hand up. “I know— I know. But— I’m just worried.” 

Terry raised an eyebrow, he sighed. “Care to elaborate on whom this is about?” 

Now he wasn’t about to spill secrets he promised wouldn’t leave that room, he also wasn’t gonna let someone’s worries get lost in the wind.

“It’s about Lukian, the kid— did he... mention anything about his family?” She asked carefully.

Terry let out a tsk. “That would be listed under the confidential section, my young friend.” 

Agent Johnson stopped walking in front of him and turned to face him. “I know that. But I also know the signs, I’ve seen them on kids myself. And I know how it can change a person.” Johnson stated. “Look, you don’t have to tell me details just… tell if it was good or bad— what he said.” 

Terry could tell she genuinely cared for the kid from her tone. He thought about it for a moment. 

“It was positive.” He assured. 

Agent Johnson let out a small breath, and smiled. They started walking again. “Okay… Thank you. I’m sorry for asking, as I said— I’m just worried. I’ve spent a lot of time with Lukian over the past week and he’s never once mentioned his family.” 

Terry thought about what she said for a moment and if it was right to share this with her, but then again the kid needed some support. Clearly he was having problems dealing with it all. 

“He missed them,” Terry finally said. “He knows he was asleep for three months, he saw the date on his file.”

Agent Johnson’s eyes widened slightly. “Crap,” She muttered. “That would explain last night.”

“I’m sorry?” Terry said. He didn’t fully understand, he knew the tornado happened yesterday evening, but the way she spoke was as if she knew about something else. 

“Oh, right.” She said. “The tornado only started _after_ I told him that soon he’ll be able to go home. He looked panicked or almost scared of the idea. In the moment I thought…”

“So did I,” he finished for her as he knew exactly what she was going to say. “He got defensive whenever I got close to the subject. But there is no reason to worry, it’s just a little homesickness.”

Agent Johnson smiled. “Yeah. I’m sorry for bothering you, Doctor.” 

“No worries,” Terry said. “Keep an eye out on the kid for me, will ya?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got multiple.” 

Terry chuckled at that. As the two went their separate ways, Terry couldn’t help but think back to what happened today with Lukian. 

_Once the kid noticed his new changed position he scrambled back and stumbled off the couch, eyes wide and foggy, full of fear and trepidation— his whole body shaking._

It was like he was trapped somewhere else… in a memory. Agent Johnson’s voice echoed in his head. 

_“The tornado only started after I told him that soon he’ll be able to go home. He looked panicked or almost scared of the idea.”_

Despite what Lukian may say, something definitely isn’t right. There was without a doubt more to the story, and _god_ he hoped he was wrong.


	7. Train-Train-Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Lukian figure out his powers and how they work, and Daisy even learns more about her powers. Daisy and Simmons have a nice chat.
> 
> Mostly set-ups and fluff.

**Train-Train-Train — Chapter Seven**

“Okay, I want you to close your eyes and put on the headphones— focus on the whistles.”   
  
“Why do I need the headphones again?” 

“So... you— can’t hear-me.. normally.” Daisy replied hesitantly

Lukian stared at her. “That makes no sense,”

Daisy sighed, aspirated. “Just put them on.” 

The corners of his mouth twitched as he slid the gigantic soundproof headphones over his head and on his ears. 

Immediately all the little sounds that were the background noise were removed, and surprisingly the whistling grew a considerable amount quieter— it was almost like he could think now. Almost— dare he say: _peaceful_. The wrinkling of clothing when they moved, gone. The squeak of the mat from their sneakers, gone. The soft hum of the air-con, gone. And the sound Daisy's voice had all disappeared. He could see her lips moving and her neck twitching, yet heard nothing but the softer whistling in its place.

It was only slightly eerie. 

But boy the quiet was _oh-so-nice_.

“ _WHAT_ ?!” Lukian yelled _much_ too loudly. 

She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to take off the headphones. He did. He was immediately bombarded with the vicious noise-torture he has grown to hate in the past week.

“I think that was louder than a gunshot— Thanks.” Daisy remarked as she rubbed her ear. 

Lukian smiled, laughter threatening him. “No problem,” He spoke sarcastically.

Daisy sighed. “Alright, put them back on and focus on the whistling you explained. I want you to try and hear my voice.” 

“With the headphones on?” Lukian questioned.

“Yes, with the headphones on.” Daisy nodded. 

He furrowed his brows. “With the... _soundproof_ headphones on, _I’m_ supposed to hear _your_ voice?”

“Yes,” Daisy confirmed.

“I can’t even hear _my_ voice.” Lukian deadpanned.

“With your powers you can.” She explained. “You said that the whistling morphed into their voices— yet you were half the lab away and they were whispering, I want you to replicate what you did, _with_ the headphones on.” 

“All I did was focus on Mr. Fitz’s lips, I was trying to lip read them.”

“Then start there.” Daisy said with a small smile. 

“Alright…” Lukian said sceptically. He didn’t have high hopes for this, he wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to do…. well that’s a lie, he knew _what_ to do— he just didn’t know _how_ to do it. 

Daisy was definitely saying something, he saw her lips move and he could hear the whistling flow with it. The sound paused when she did, and grew louder as— he was assuming— she did too. Lukian pushed the sound of the whistling to the back of his mind. He focused on the motion of her lips, just trying to figure out what the hell she was saying. After watching for a few seconds he could tell she was repeating herself. 

_The mon’k’ey’ ...ve d‘awn._

Sure. That makes sense.

_Hah!_

Who needs superpowers when you could just lip read? 

Though— to be honest, he wasn’t even sure how _tornado powers = hearing through soundproof headphones_. Then again, his adventure through the Science Lab last week proves that somehow on god’s-green earth it does, _somehow._ Hey maybe he had two superpowers?

Wait… is that possible?

What if he becomes a statue again? _Then_ does he get a second power? 

_Nevermind._

That whole list of questions only ends up adding to his already infuriating headache that came with these powers. Well… they didn’t come with the powers, they seem to be an effect _of_ it. Doesn’t matter to him though, still a pain in the ass. But he completely— one-hundred percent, just didn’t care. Even if he cheated at the task, he still completed it and he’ll take it. It’s only bad if you get caught, preferably not red handed too.

“The Monkeys have drawn!” He yelled out loud, trying to be a bit softer than last time. 

It was honestly just. . . . there isn’t even a word for how _odd_ it is to feel your throat vibrating, hearing the whistling from the air being exported out of your mouth, but hearing no voice. He heard the increase of whistling that seemed to have accompanied voices, but no actual voice.

Daisy gave a look that was standing on the tight-rope between: ultimate confusion— and seconds away from laughing. Lukian shook the headphones off his ears. The whistles returned to their normal obsessively loud volume.

_I’m fine—_

“I said, _The money is gone._ ” Daisy stated. She rolled her eyes. “Man, I need to teach you how to lip read.” She chuckled. 

Lukian eyes widened over the fact she knew. He immediately corrected himself. “What? Lip read?” He shook his head, he stared her right in the eyes. “I could hear you, or broken you— like on an 1890s radio that was underwater.” 

“You're a terrible liar, you know that?” Daisy said with a smirk.

Lukian took a reflexive step back, and snapped his teeth shut. 

_No—_

He squeezed the jar’s top closed, _tighter—_ not letting anything get through. 

He couldn’t. 

_No—_

_Liar—!_

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid—_

He had to keep his breathing steady, he knew that helped control the tornado and the breeze. He couldn’t lose control in this moment.

_It wasn’t true. It was false._

He knew that for a fact.

_How are you—_

_I’m fine—_

He knew he was a good liar. Hell, he even put on that performance last week for the Dr. Buckerds. Sure, he lied to the guy. But he got away with it, and the old Australian believed him. Yeah, Lukian felt a little bad but he had his reasons. Good reasons. Justified reasons.

_I’m fine—_

Daisy gave him a puzzling look. 

Lukian forced himself out of his mind and back to the present.

He put on a smile. “If you say so. But I wasn’t lying. You really did sound like you’re underwater with a fish in your mouth.” 

“I thought it was a radio?” Daisy mocked.

Lukian shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe you had both. Who knows?” He teased.

Daisy chuckled. “O—kay, chatty-cat. Put the headphones back on.” She ordered. “You can do this. And no lip reading, close your eyes and focus on the whistling.”

Lukian sighed— but smiled, and got back to work.

If he had to be honest, training with Daisy has been a lot more fun than with Mr. Regio. Sure, he only knew the guy for twenty minutes, but in that twenty minutes he said like four sentences. The man wasn’t much of a conversation holder. Daisy on the other-hand, actually made conversation with him like a _normal_ human being. Plus she didn’t have the face mask of an evil robot. Which made it a lot less stressful to actually do what he was told. 

Lukian closed his eyes and breathed in. He listened to the whistle that had a darker tone to it, the one that came from inside him. Another whistle joined the band, this one came from about ten feet away from him. 

Daisy. 

This whistle had a different tone, it sounded different, it felt different. And it was also ten feet away so it was quieter. Lukian listened as the whistle blew then stopped. Blew then stopped. How it stretched out at two points, then the message would repeat. 

The whistling shifted up and down the scale, slowly the scale became more pronounced. The whistling was replaced by whispers. 

Daisy’s voice. 

“Am I und...” The soft sound of the wind stretching out replaced the letters. “‘ter, do you unders—ssssssss’and me?” 

Why was it that he was actually trying now, it was a whole lot more difficult? He focused even more intensely— if that was even possible. She repeated the message.

“Am I underwater, do you unders—ssstand me?” 

Lukian laughed, he got the gist of the message. “Real original!” 

Instead of hearing the whistling he was now used to when he spoke, all he heard was his voice. Just his voice. He could still hear the static tv sound, but the prominent whistling was gone, or quieted. It was a freakin’ miracle! 

“Am I underwater, do you understand me?” Daisy repeated probably for the umpteenth time. 

“Yep!” Lukian exclaimed, overjoyed— at his own achievement and freedom from the _goddamn_ sound. “Krystal clear!”

“Do one push-up.” Daisy's voice said.

“I don’t remember that being in today’s interary for training.” 

“I don’t think he can hear me, I see no push-up.” 

Lukian laughed. “I _can_ hear you!” 

“Merry Christmas,” Daisy’s voice said.

 _Um….._ . _what_?

Lukian furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, he was seriously confused. “It’s august.” 

Daisy chuckled. “Just double checking.” Lukian could hear her smiling. 

“Alright good job, Luke. You can take the headphones off now.” 

He was slightly reluctant to do so knowing he will be hit from a giant wave of unnecessary loud noise. When he finally did take them off and open his eyes of course— the amount of volume that the soundproof headphones suppressed was staggering. Lukian suppressed his grimace. He could handle it. He was fine.

“Do you know what you did, or did it just happen again?” Daisy asked.

“I focused on the whistling as you said. I could hear the difference whistles from my breathing and your talking.” Lukian explained. “Then I just concentrated on your whistling as it went up and down— stretching out and stopping. It became you talking eventually, but it took a couple of repeated messages to get the whole thing. The _S_ ’s got stuck.”

Daisy nodded as she took in his probably less-than explanation. He wasn’t sure if he could explain that any better if she needed him to.

“Did you notice anything else?” Daisy asked as she started pacing.

Lukian nodded. “Once your voice replaced the noise, it went away. My breathing whistling did too when I spoke.” 

“And you hear the whistling all the time?” Daisy inquired.

He nodded again. “And the white noise.” He added. “But that’s quieter in the prison room when I’m alone.” 

“It’s not a prison room.” Daisy told him for the millionth time. Honestly at this point he was pushing her buttons, he didn’t even think this place was a prison— they were helping him and caring for him, not pointing a gun at him.

“Right— Right, sorry. Solitary confinement box.” Lukian corrected himself, fighting a smile while doing so. 

Daisy sighed, a small chuckle escaping her when doing so. “I can’t even argue that, can I?”

Lukian shook his head as he lost the battle over smiling. “Nope,” 

Daisy rolled her eyes playfully. “Whatever, I don’t have all day. I wanna do one more thing before it’s _feeding time_.” She mused.

“Oh! Am I getting crushed peanuts today?” Lukian questioned with fake enthusiasm. Laughter was boiling over him.

“I dunno— I’m still waiting on the one push-up.”

Lukian broke into giggles falling on the floor going into plank position. It was a miracle he didn’t collapse from laughing as he did one weak push up with terrible form. Coach Mathahew would be disappointed. 

Eh. Who cares.

As he pushed himself up to stand again he held out his right hand and looked at Daisy expectantly. 

She raised an eyebrow then high-fived him. That action only feeded his full blown laughter now. After a few moments Daisy joined him. Once they started wheezing for air— both doubled over, the whistling grew strained, both of theirs. Daisy got control over her breathing much faster than he did.

“You- alright?” She asked.

He was leaning on one of the many brick columns in the secluded training area choking on air between giggles. 

“Tot—ally.” He squeezed out.

“Alright, come on. We’re going into lunchtime, kid, and you don’t want to be near me when I’m hungry.” 

Lukian straighted, forcing the laughter away. “Yes, Ma’am.” 

The look on Daisy’s face when he said that almost made him gasping for air again.

“ _Ha-Ha_ , mister.” Daisy mused. “Seriously, back to work. I’m supposed to be teaching you— not killing you from oxygen deprivation.” 

Lukian smirked. “Yes—“

“Don’t you dare,” Daisy cut him off, her voice was low and dangerous. 

Lukian blinked. “I didn’t say anything.” 

“Hmm-hm. Sure.” 

“Wha— I didn’t!” 

“Anyways…” She stretched out the word. “I want to test something... do you hear the white noise right now?” 

He nodded. 

“Okay…” She started pacing again, thinking. When she did so the noise got exceedingly louder. 

_Huh. Odd..._

“Umm... Daisy?” He called out. “When you started doing that it just got louder, just the static— white-noise-whatever.” 

Daisy immediately paused her pacing and tilted her head in confusion, she glanced back towards the spot in the mats she was just burning a hole through. A second later it must have clicked _why_ when her eyes went wide and she turned back to him. She smiled as she walked over to one of the benches, picked up the tablet she brought and pressed a couple of buttons.

He immediately noticed the white noise increased and the hum of the air-con got louder. He winced as the sound grew slightly painful, but it was nothing like on the plane.

“I think I figured out what the white noise is.” Daisy stated. “It’s the air currents.” 

Lukian looked at her. “The _what_ now?” 

“Air currents.” Daisy repeated then sighed. “I’m not FitzSimmons. I don’t have some sciencey explanation up my sleeve. But I do have a main idea of what’s happening.” 

Daisy continued. “You know when someone runs by you and you can feel the small breeze they left behind?” He nodded hesitantly, still confused. “Well I believe the white noise is the breeze basically. That’s why when the air conditioner was pumped up and started circulating the air more, it got louder.” She backtracked. “It did get loud right?” 

“Yeah...” _Mega Loud._ It was still loud.

“Okay, good.” She pressed a few buttons on the tablet again. He assumed she turned it off. “So, now we know the whistling you hear is breathing and talking, and the white noise is the air currents.” 

Lukian took this in. “Question. Why do I need to hear people’s breathing and the _air currents?_ ”

“For the same reason I can hear and feel all the vibrations this base is making, to be able to amplify them and control them— that’s what causes the tornado. That is… if emotions aren’t in play.” Daisy explained. “Only you seem to be much more sensitive to the sound.” 

“I’m not sensitive to it, it’s just loud.” He got defensive.

Daisy raised her hands. “I know— that's what I mean.” She clapped her hands together. “Just one more thing, then we’re done and you can get your crushed peanuts.” She teased. 

Lukian smirked. “I’ll hold you to that.” He joked.

“I want you to try and create a tornado— or breeze without thinking of something that causes you to be anxious, nervous, scared, sad. Just do it with a clear head. . . Relax.”

He nodded reluctantly, not sure how this was gonna go. He tried to focus, but he wasn’t even sure _on what_?

“Close your eyes and breathe, picture the tornado forming in your mind. Try to amplify the white noise.”

Lukian did as he was told, he pictured his time in the lab in the past week, the time he literally brought it to ruins with glass everywhere. He did his absolute best to not think about what caused the tornado, he thought only of the increase of sound with the white noise before it happened, and it’s overwhelming presence when it did. 

He wasn’t exactly sure if the white noise was actually louder or he was stuck in the memory of when it did. 

“Is it workin’?” Lukian asked. 

His only response was small chuckling that started to grow after a couple seconds. Lukian cracked his eyes open and looked at Daisy with confused eyes. He did notice the air circling around them though. 

_It worked!_

But Daisy was laughing her ass off with her hands on her knees gasping for air. “I’m sorry. You just— You-You look constipated when you did that.” 

“Wha—“ Lukian started. He wasn’t even sure what to say to that. 

Wasn’t she supposed to be his mentor?

“I’m sure— you do as well.”

Daisy stopped laughing to think on that for a moment, then it immediately resumed. 

“I probably do!” She choked out.

* * *

It had been an hour since Daisy and Lukian stopped training, and since then they had lunch, talked, and played cards. And much to Lukian’s joking disappointment…

There were no peanuts. 

Not even crushed ones.

Daisy eating lunch with the kid after training was they’re routine now— she had somehow managed to squeeze it into her everyday schedule. Her day consisted of waking up before crack of dawn— _five am_ , doing Tai-Chi with May (and boy it was good having her back), then training, eating breakfast with the team, doing her always _tedious_ chore. Then after that, she brings Lukian to the secluded part of the base for _his_ training. They train-train-train… 

blah-blah-blah… 

Eat lunch and just mess around for a bit until the usual need of assistance by someone, which results with her needing to head back up to the main part of the base. 

Like now.

Simmons had called her up to the lab, something about her presence is required and she needed her _specifically_. Daisy wasn’t exactly sure what that was supposed to mean but she came upstairs anyways. She had no idea what to expect from the biochemist, but part of her told her to be ready to become a lab-rat. 

_Whatever._ _Let’s get this over with._

She walked into the science lab. 

“Hey Simmons!” Daisy called out. “You needed me?” 

Simmons whirled around from her workstation with a smile on her face. “Daisy. Perfect, you’re here. Okay I need your help with something.” 

The inhuman eyed her friend warily, she had that tone in her voice that made Daisy worry. “You said that…” 

Simmons started walking over to a lab table that had a display case sitting on top of it, Daisy followed her. Inside was some orange goop just sitting there. 

_Cool_...

“So I have a small issue,” Simmons started. “I need to contain _that_ substance and it’s core temperature runs very hot, so I can’t pick it up. Plus any pipette I try to use literally melts after a couple of seconds making it _almost_ impossible to transport since it’s a liquid. Now I’d much prefer if I was able to contain this substance as soon as possible considering it’s not entirely safe to leave amuck. But, the only transport device that can be used is not here and would take over a week for it to get here. A week that I probably shouldn't wait given it’s core temperatures and the indication—” 

“Simmons.” 

Simmons immediately cut her rambling short. 

“Cut to the chase.” 

“Right,” She fiddled with her hands. “I was wondering if you were able to use your powers to lift up the substance and be able to put it in a proper containment case?” 

Daisy stared at her best friend. “I’ve never done anything like that before, Simmons. I don’t wanna screw up and accidentally burn off my right foot!” 

The biochemist shook her head. “But this isn’t your first time doing something like this, Daisy. Remember when you said you froze the water that was coming out of the sink, manipulated it and moved it while at the retreat— with your powers?” 

“Yeah… But...” 

“Well this is a liquid that has vibrations which you can manipulate, _and_ it has many similar properties to tap water, such as the density…” She went to go on listing the similarities. 

“It’s orange, Simmons. . . . And looks murky.” Daisy deadpanned. 

Simmons scoffed. “The color and look of an object doesn’t affect its density.” 

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Ah, yes. Because I went to S.H.I.E.L.D-Hogwarts and got seven PHDs…” She spoke sarcastically.

“It’s three PHDs and this is eighth grade science.” Simmons shot back.

“Same thing.” Daisy stated. Honestly, to her— it was. 

“Whatever,” Simmons shook her head. She gestured towards the goop. “Could you please?” 

“Fine— but if I burn off my foot you’re building me a robotic one.” Daisy stated while pointing at her friend. 

Simmons looked at her like she was crazy. “Sure,” 

Daisy went to go open the clear box the orange substance was located in— she paused. 

“This stuff isn’t toxic right? Like we’ll be fine?” 

“Yes it is absolutely safe and cannot containment the air, the only danger it holds to us is it’s temperature...” Simmons explained. 

Daisy nodded and went to open the case again but something stopped her again.

“At the moment.” Simmons then added after causing Daisy to look at her sharply.

“What do you mean _at the moment?_ ” Daisy asked, paranoid. “What even is this stuff anyway?”

“I’m not even sure…” The biochemist replied hesitantly. “I was messing with chemicals— something I seriously should not have been doing— Some of the chemicals weren’t labeled properly and I hadn’t realized until after. And... I’m not even sure how I got here but— I ended up making... _that_.” Simmons looked pointedly at the substance.

Daisy couldn’t help but chuckle at how similar this situation was to one on the BUS back before S.H.I.E.L.D fell. FitzSimmons had almost blown the plane out of the sky causing May to have to land immediately due to a calculation error. Simmons had been acting in the same manner as she was now completely and it was slightly amusing. The nostalgic feeling was settling in her chest. 

Simmons narrowed her eyes at Daisy. “This is not a laughing matter, _Skye_ , I could have blown up the lab.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time…” Daisy said with a smirk— still sorta lost in the memory. “Also it’s Daisy.” She added.

Jemma looked like she had mentally slapped herself. “Daisy. Right. Sorry.”

Daisy leaned against the lab table opposite from the case. “I could always give you more flowers.” She teased.

Simmons chuckled. “I’m fine, thank you. It’s just a slight adjustment that slipped in my _slight_ agitation.”

“Only slight?” Daisy questioned, not being able to contain herself. “And don’t worry, you’re still doing better than Coulson. He’s called me Skye _at least_ three times this week.” 

“Maybe you should send him daisies.” Simmons suggested with a laugh. Daisy couldn’t help but join her for a moment before remembering why she was called up here in the first place.

“Wait, didn’t you say that stuff was toxic?” 

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Do you listen to anything I say?” 

Daisy stared at her like she was lost. “I’m sorry were you speaking?” 

And _that_ earned a slap on her arm. 

And surprisingly it stung. A lot.

“Hey!” Daisy explained holding her injury. 

“Oh— I’m sorry, do you want me to wrap it?” Simmons asked with fake concern, her accent got stronger in the moment. 

Daisy glared at her for a second before finally opening the case. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Daisy racked her brain trying to remember how she _froze_ the water the first time. Honestly she just remembered it being an accident— she was just trying to wash her bruised arms. It had been the first time she saw the non-destructive part of her powers. 

She remembered it being very cool. 

Daisy could hear the soft hum that came from the liquid, it wasn’t noticeable at all without looking for it. She had come to learn how to block out most of the vibrations she hears in the base— otherwise she’d have sensory overload all the time. Like she did when she first got her powers

She focused on the tiny hum, she could feel it vibrating through her fingers. It made them tremble as she absorbed it. Daisy held the vibration in her fingers for a second, being careful not to break her fingers in half. That would be very bad. She opened her eyes as she sent the vibrations back to the orange substance in a different form. 

Daisy held her hands out hovering over the liquid only for a moment before slowly raising them up ever so carefully. She inhaled easy even breaths, keeping her heart rate at a normal rate.

Well... as normal as it can be while she’s using her powers. And while dealing with something that could burn off an appendage.

Daisy turned around, keeping the goop suspended in the air and walked the two steps over to Simmons who held the proper containment case for the unknown substance open. Daisy could feel her bones start to rattle under her skin, she knew that she probably should hurry this along. Just as carefully as before, she lowered it into the case and eased the vibrations away. The liquid resumed it’s soft hum after a moment. 

Jemma let out a breath and smiled. “See? Easy.” 

Daisy rubbed her fingers together trying to ease the funny feeling her powers left in her bones, they weren’t broken or fractured so that was a good sign. 

“Easy,” Daisy echoed. 

Simmons closed the case, it let out a hiss of air then she set it down on the lab table. Jemma must have noticed the movement in Daisy's hands, she immediately eyed her with her doctorly concern. It was like a switch had been flipped.

“Are you alright? Should you have gotten your gauntlets for that? Do you want me to check you out?” Simmons started spitting questions out.

“Woah— Woah, Simmons, Slow down.” Daisy said with a smile. “I’m fine,” Simmons gave her a look. “Really, I am. It was just the factor of using them so concentrated for so long. Nothing hurts— it’s just a funny feeling.”

“Alright.” The doctor said. She shifted gears. “Where were you anyways? I couldn’t find you anywhere and no one has seen you for the past three hours.” 

“Oh— I was training Lukian in the gym that no one uses because it’s on the other end of the base.” Daisy explained. 

Simmons started walking away to do other sciencey things, Daisy followed her around the lab just... _because_. 

“You seem to be spending a lot of time with him.” Jemma observed. 

Daisy fiddled with a pen on one of the desks. “Yeah, I just want to help him get control over his powers as fast as possible so he can go home soon.”

“That makes sense.” Simmons agreed. She looked up from her work. “Have you found his family yet? I knew you were looking but I haven’t heard anything.” 

Daisy sighed as she leaned back on the table. “Yeah. I’ve been looking for hours, still nothing. Can’t find any trace of him. Not yet at least. It seems HYDRA was actually covering their tracks for once.” 

Simmons started typing on the computer at her workstation. “Well, kidnapping a child with armed forces in _broad daylight_ — on the streets of queens _is_ an attention grabber.”

“Yeah.” Daisy agreed. “Which makes me wonder how we didn’t hear about anything about it in the first place.” 

“If I remember _correctly—_ three months ago seems to be the time you guys pulled me out of Maveth.” Simmons explained, it was clear at the pace she was talking she was focused on other things. “So you guys were a _little_ preoccupied. Not that I blame you.” 

“How are you feeling by the way?” Daisy asked as she turned to face Simmons fully. She knew the transition between the different planets was difficult. 

“Me? Oh, I’m fine.” Simmos assured. “Have you even found any trace of a Lukian…” She's trailing and backtracked. “Do we even have his last name?” 

“No, we do not— making the search _even_ more difficult.” Daisy sighed, aspirated. The situation makes no sense.

“You could just ask, you know?” Simmons suggested. 

“ _Nooo…? Really_?” Daisy questioned sarcastically. 

“Funny.” Simmons said eyeing Daisy from the corner of her eye. “So why haven’t you?” 

Daisy shrugged. “I dunno.” She sighed. “It seems every-time I bring up his life, or anything personal he somehow expertly changes the topic. . . It’s kinda impressive.” 

Jemma glanced at Daisy for a moment. “I know someone like that.” 

Daisy narrowed her eyes questionly at Simmons. “Funny,” She mocked. 

Simmons laughed through her nose. “Have you talked to Dr. Buckerds about it?” She inquired. 

“Yes, he told me while he couldn’t say much— he had noticed _that._ ” Daisy explained. “And while a last name would be nice… I don’t _necessarily_ need one.” 

Simmons started rifling through a stack of papers. “You’ve been working on this for two weeks now.”

“I said _I haven’t found anything_ __yet_ , _ ” Daisy repeated her words. “Key word: _yet_.” 

“Well maybe you’re looking at the situation wrong.” Jemma spoke with her face hovering over a binder reading something probably at inhuman speed. 

Daisy furrowed her brows, questioning what her friend meant by that. But by the way Simmons didn’t look up, _or_ , even explain further it almost seemed like she didn’t know she said it. 

“What?” Daisy inquired, hoping it would prompt her friend. 

Simmons looked up, confused for a second then realization hit. “Oh. What I meant was, maybe instead of trying to find Lukian… _whatever-his-last-name-is_. _Maybe_ you could find the video or footage of him going through terrigenesis. If it happened on the sidewalk of a busy street— then it’s highly likely someone recorded it. And then from there backtrack and see if you could find his life from there.”

Daisy blinked. 

Why hadn’t she thought of that? 

“Th-That— Actually pretty smart.” 

Simmons smiled. “I did go to S.H.I.E.L.D-Hogwarts after all.”

At that they both couldn’t help but laugh. 


	8. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Daisy’s search for Lukian’s family she finds something shocking.

**Lies — Chapter eight**

Daisy stretched in the swivel-chair. Her limbs were stiff and sore from not moving for over two hours, her back hurt from being hunched over a computer. And honestly, her ass was half asleep. 

Around two hours ago she had stolen Fitz’s workstation in the lab to start _once again,_ look for Lukian’s family— and she was still here… with nothing. 

With over twelve hours of searching in total in the past two weeks, she had found not a single dime, thread, trail, tale, _whatever—_ you name it. Whoever HYDRA’s hackers were— they were good. They erased absolutely everything about this kid. If she never met the kid personally, she would say he was a myth, a rumor, and that he didn’t exist. At all. Because according to any digital trace, he didn’t. 

No birth records, no school grades, no parentage listed even _after_ running his blood sample through the system (Thank you, Jemma), no medical records. And she still had no last name. 

She knew she was being ridiculous, and that she could just ask. 

(Again, thanks Simmons)

But the fact that she couldn’t find anything on him was pissing her off. 

Daisy has found a whole lot more, with _so much_ less. Yet here she was— stuck. Even spies had more of a trail to follow than him, which was saying something. She had tried Simmons' suggestion, trying to find CCTV footage in queens back in May but the problem was she didn’t have an exact date. Daisy _had_ thought back to the date Lukian originally thought it was when she first did intake on the Zephyr, but she couldn’t remember the specific date he said it was. She knew it was in May— because that was hard to forget— and she knew it was in the earlier days of the month. 

So about thirty minutes ago she had texted Lincoln (Who was at the Cocoon) to see if he had remembered, during that time she had gone looking into schools he could have gone to.

Maybe the HYDRA goon had missed the preschool he attended?

Yeah, it was a long shot but she had nothing better to do. She had gone through every middle school in queens already and was now onto elementary schools. She was finding nothing but still held out hope that the HYDRA goon made at least one slip up. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket snapping her out of her thoughts, and making her jump. She always kept her phone on vibrate so she was more hyper aware of it. Daisy pulled out her phone to see a text from Lincoln. 

> **_Linc_ ** _: May, fourth._

Ah! Yes! If Lincoln was actually here instead of being at the _Cocoon_ — _one again—_ she would kiss him. Though, she might kiss him later anyways so that wasn’t saying much. Her phone buzzed again.

> **_Linc_ ** _: I only remembered because it was Star Wars day._

Daisy laughed causing a few agents to turn their heads in her direction, including Simmons (And Daisy ignored the knowing smile she had sent Daisy). 

> **_Daisy_ ** _: Ah that makes complete sense as to why you remembered it then. There’s no other way you would remember otherwise._
> 
> **_Linc_ ** _: It’s STAR WARS Daisy. How could you forget._

She smiled despite herself. 

> **_Daisy_ ** _: Geek._
> 
> **_Linc_ ** _: Hey don’t you have very important, highly classified, extremely volatile, top brass, Shield business to do?_
> 
> **_Daisy_ ** _: Shut up sparky._
> 
> **_Daisy_ ** _: And that’s C L A S S I F I E D._
> 
> **_Linc_ ** _: You know technically I’m not talking._

Suddenly Daisy missed Lincoln. She just wished he was here instead of constantly going for tests at the _Cocoon_. While she knew it was necessary for him to become an agent, she still longed for him to be here. And for them to spend even more time together despite them sorta living together?

> **_Daisy_ ** _: When do you get back?_

She had texted back after a minute of just imagining his smile and the way he smelled.

> **_Linc_ ** _: On the Quin-jet now. It should be around an hour._

> **_Daisy_ ** _: I’ll see you then._
> 
> **_Linc_ ** _: See you then._

Daisy put her phone down with a smile, well aware of her slightly faster heartbeat just from the text conversation. God she felt like a teenager with a crush. But it wasn’t just a crush, they were _maybe_ … not in love— yet, at least. Daisy wasn’t exactly sure where she stood on that yet. She _really_ liked Lincoln. She liked his teasing personality, she liked his— _granted—_ terrible jokes and puns, she liked his smile, and how sweet and caring he was, how warm and comforting his presence was, and those arms were _definitely_ a nice bonus—

“Daisy!” Simmons called out, probably for the tenth time. 

Daisy jumped in the swivel-chair almost enough to send her to the floor. Thankfully she didn’t. 

“Hm?” Is all Daisy could muster as she was trying to hide her blush for being caught over daydreaming about Lincoln. And she could tell Jemma was trying very hard not to laugh about it too. 

“You alright?” Simmons raised an eyebrow.

“Wha— Yeah, yea— No, I’m-I’m good.” Daisy stuttered. 

Dammit, she was a trained spy. _What the hell!?_

“Hmm-Hm. Sure.” Simmons said with a smile. “So what were you thinking about? And _who_ was that text from?” She asked as she arched her eyebrow even more. 

Daisy glared at her pseudo sister, she knew _very well_ the answers to those questions. 

“What?” Jemma said defensively. “I’m just curious,” 

“Curious my ass.” Daisy muttered. 

This time it was Simmons' turn to glare. “What was that?” 

Daisy smiled. “Nothing,” 

Simmons shook her head, still trying to hold back her grin. “So how goes the search over mystery kid?” 

“Nada.” Daisy sighed, her previous almost giddy ( _almost)_ mood gone. “Still got nada.” 

“Seriously?” Simmons furrowed her brows. “In over two hours you’ve found nothing? Not even a photo?” 

“Not even an mention.” Daisy corrected.

Simmons crossed her arms and chewed on the fingernail of one of her fingernails— Daisy immediately recognized the action to be her thinking face. 

“Maybe call Dr. Buckerds?” She suggested after a minute. “He might not tell you anything but it’s worth a shot. We can’t exactly send him home if we have no idea where _it_ is.” 

Daisy agreed on that. But that’s also not why she wanted to find the kid’s family, she also wanted to make sure that it was a safe environment and do a couple of background checks beforehand. As she told Dr. Buckerds, she knew the signs, and Lukian had clearly shown them. 

“Yeah,” Daisy agreed. “It’s worth a shot. Thanks,” 

Daisy turned back to Fitz’s desktop and immediately started clacking away at the keyboard. Luckily she didn’t have to hack too much in the classified files to get Terry Buckerds phone number. Coulson might yell at her later, but she had a good excuse.

Daisy had started pacing in adigitation as the cell phone kept ringing. He picked up after the sixth ring.

“ _Hello?_ ” Dr. Buckerds voice called out over the phone. “ _Who is this?_ ”

“Hey, Dr. Buckerds— It’s Daisy, Agent Johnson.” 

“ _Agent Johnson_ ,” Dr. Buckerds said in recognition. “ _Do you need me to come in? Is something wrong?_ ” His voice was still horse like he had just woken up. 

_Crap._

He was in Australia isn’t he? Daisy did the math, she figured it to be six o’clock in the morning. Her stomach was immediately filled with guilt, she knew what jet lag could do to a person’s sleep schedule. Hell, she lived on an airplane for almost a year where the timezone changed every three hours. Sleep was a rarity when you’re jet lagged and she had just woken him up.

“You know what? Never mind. So sorry for bothering you. I’ll call you back later—“ Daisy motioned the phone away from her ear to hang up when Dr. Buckerds stopped her. 

“ _No-No-No! Wait! Obviously there is a reason you called, Agent Johnson._ ” Dr. Buckerds was silent for a few moments, she could hear shuffling on the other end of the line. “ _Is this a sit down on the couch type situation?_ ”

Daisy hesitated before speaking, mostly because she knew she might get shot down— and because she still felt bad about waking him up. 

“Ah— No, sorry. It’s about Lukian.” Daisy stated, she patiently waited for him to turn her down. 

Daisy heard him sigh. “ _Agent Johnson,_ ” He started. “ _You know I am not allowed to reveal that confidential information. That is between me and the kid himself._ ” Dr. Buckerds told her for probably the sixth time, she could tell by his voice he was starting to feel like a broken record. 

“Yes, I know very well you can’t tell me anything.” Daisy tried to hide the bitterness in her voice. 

_Stupid protocols._

Daisy went on. “But, I do need your help on something.” 

He was silent for a few moments. “ _And this something…. it’s about Lukian?_ ”

“Yes,” Daisy confirmed, she resumed her pacing. “I’ve spent over twelve hours searching everything and anything for Lukian’s family, and found absolutely nothing.” The clear frustration was growing in her voice. “These HYDRA guys were good, they left nothing behind. I can’t even find the school he was going to before everything, let alone a birth certificate.” She took a breath. “I was _hoping_ that you could at least give me a clue— like a name he’s mentioned, or really anything at all that I could trace to find some sort of string to pull. Anything. Because if I can’t find his family, or where he lived— it’s not like I can exactly send him home when he’s ready.” 

The silence on his end stretched on longer than before. Daisy held her breath slightly begging in her mind that he would give her something to work with. 

Dr. Buckerds sighed. “ _If my memory serves me right, I do recall him mentioning a Celeb Dougg once. He was an Australian.”_

Daisy let out a breath of relief, something— _finally!_ She grinned. “Thank you, thank you so much, Dr. Buckerds. You have no idea how helpful that is.”

“ _I_ _am happy to be helpful, Agent Johnson._ ” Dr. Buckerds said. “ _If you find anything, please give me a call._ ”

“Will do,” Daisy said. “Again, thank you so much. Have a good one, sir.” 

“ _You too,_ ” She heard him say before she hung up. 

Daisy sighed happily as she sat back down in Fitz’s chair and got to work. First she looked up the name _Celeb Doug_ through the S.H.I.E.L.D softwares, and got a bunch of hits but none of the contenders were Australian though. She tried a bunch of combinations: 

_Keleb Doug._

_Celeb Dug._

_Keleb Dug._

And Finally:

_Celeb Dougg._

And she finally got a hit that was Australian (She figured that one from his birth certificate), and better yet his current address was listed in queens. 

_Imagine that._

_Also... seriously two G’s, really?_

Anyways getting back to work, Daisy’s fingers were flying over the keyboard as she hacked into Celeb Dougg’s file. It was a little more protected than normal, which made Daisy worry until she finally got into his file and realized he was a police detective for the NYPD— 99th precinct. Daisy opened up a picture of him, he had black scruffy hair, was dark skinned, brown eyes, and a warm genuine smile. 

His smile immediately reminded her of Trip, it was so big and true that made you want to be friends with him instantly. Daisy felt a pang in her chest at the thought of Trip. It felt like it happened so long ago, yet it had only been a year. A year since he sacrificed himself for her. 

Daisy breathed in a deep breath, and told herself to get back to work. 

After looking back into his file, she found a home address, birth certificate, and a small amount of information on him that told her a good amount about him. He was single (Not married), no kids, and seemed to be a dedicated detective by the amount of cases he’s solved over the years and the few metals he’s gotten.

Daisy switched over to Facebook— you could find a lot about who a person was just by checking their social media. She found Celeb Dougg’s account and quickly found out that he did have a girlfriend who was almost in every post he uploaded. And in almost every other photo his girlfriend was in, there were also two other kids as well. 

Which took Daisy by surprise, but she smiled nonetheless at how the string kept on pulling. She was finally getting somewhere.

While the kids looked happy, as she kept scrolling down their smiles became a little less in each photo. Clearly something had happened, she noted. 

Daisy did facial recognition on the woman first. 

_Leona Halloway._

Went to S.C.A.D University in Georgia, lives in queens, mother of two, and divorced. Leona was a pale woman in her mid forties, dirty blonde hair, many freckles, and a sweet smile. She is a freelance worker with her own website as an interior designer. 

Now onto the two kids.

Daisy started with the girl who was much older than her brother and was at least in her teens. After hacking into her file that popped up in the facial recognition software, Daisy learned she was fourteen and attended a high school that was a block away from where she lived. The girl’s name was Anika, and she was a splitting image of Leona. Anika played on the varsity soccer team for her school and in a club team too. 

Daisy knew it could be a stretch, but the possible connection between Ankia and Lukian could be sports. Daisy knew Lukian played baseball for his school after he had mentioned it like forty times. It was a long shot, but a theory— she kept it pinned for now as she wrote down Anika Halloway’s name next to her mother’s, and Celeb Dougg’s in a notebook next to her. Probably Fitz’s. 

(Sorry Fitz)

Daisy ran the little boy through facial recognition as well and opened his file. His name was Kye, he was six years old and went to Jackson Ave Elementary. Unlike his sister, he had a tanner complexion than his mom and sister and had light blonde hair.

Daisy wasn’t gonna say it, but this kid resembled Lukian a decent amount, enough to be related. They had the exact same chin, hair color and their skin tones were pretty close— with Lukian being a little bit more tan. There definitely could be a deeper connection there. 

Maybe the connection wasn’t through sports, maybe they were siblings. Daisy thought back to the fading smiles in the Facebook photos. _Clearly something had happened, she noted_ — Yeah, something _had_ happened. 

_Something like their brother disappearing in thin air._

Daisy quickly flipped back to the Facebook page, after a brilliant idea popped in her head. She started scrolling at inhuman speed (heh), all the way back to before May, fourth. She scrolled so fast that she couldn’t even register the previous posts as they flew by the screen. 

Eventually she found what she was looking for. 

A nice family photo at City Field, April third, opening day it seemed. In the photo was: Leona, Anika, Kye, and last but not least— Lukian.

_Aha!_

_Take that you fucking Nazi!_

This HYDRA goon may have been good, but nobody was perfect. And well, Daisy Johnson was just better. A whole lot better. Hey, it only took twelve— she looked at the clock— thirteen hours, but she had done it. She found Lukian’s family, and last name. 

After getting over her initial excitement and relief of finally finishing her job, Daisy stared at the photo in front of her. They were all grinning— Lukian a little more than everyone else. She could see every glimmer of excitement in his eyes. The little boy, Kye, was attached to Lukian’s side— probably squeezing the air right out of him— and was smiling up at the older boy. Anika was on the other side of Lukian and right next to their mother. They were all standing in front of the giant apple right outside the stadium. Celeb wasn’t in this photo, he was probably one taking it. 

Daisy gazed at the photo a few more seconds, before mindlessly scrolling up back to the more recent photos— just soaking in how happy Lukian seemed. She couldn’t help but be a little confused. They all looked like a happy family, Lukian looked happy— no, he looked ecstatic in that last photo. And neither Leona, nor Celeb looked like they could hurt a fly, let alone a child. But Daisy knew looks can be deceiving, she knew that from her own exper—

Daisy’s entire body went rigid at the sight of the Facebook post that was now in front of her.

It was a missing person’s ad, for Lukian. 

Lukian’s smiling picture filled the screen. It looked like a school picture from a year back or-so judging by his slightly younger face.

But that’s _not_ what made her freeze.

It was the name.

It wasn’t Lukian Halloway.

It wasn’t even _Lukian._

The missing persons report was for a _Kelly Clements._

Daisy’s mind seemed to stop working as she stared into the eyes of the kid who she seemed to grow fond of in the past two weeks. The same exact kid who has seemed to have lied to her. Right to her face. And she believed it. 

_“So, what’s your name, kid?”_

_“Luk-Lukian.” The kid stuttered._

_“That’s a pretty cool name.” Lincoln said. The kid came close to smiling, but his nerves still overruled him. Daisy typed it in._

She believed his lie. 

She was a trained fucking spy and she got tripped by a thirteen year old. How pathetic is th—

_Wait._

_Was he even thirteen?_

He looked way— too small to actually be thirteen. She remembered thinking he was ten when she first saw him, with eleven pushing it. Could he have lied about that too? What else did he lie abou—

A frantic beeping sound cut through Daisy’s shock, she quickly closed all the tabs on Fitz’s computer not even bothering trying to erase her presence in those people’s files. She scratched out _Halloway_ in the kid’s names and wrote _Clements_ instead, the mother was divorced after all. Then she added another name to her list, _Kelly Clements._

The boy full of _lies._

_Apparently._

Daisy pushed all of her previous thoughts out her head and glanced around the lab to see what the cause of the beeping was. Simmons ran right up to her with a worrying expression.

“It’s Lukian,” 

(That’s not his name…)

_For fucks sake..._

Daisy immediately stood up and started to run down to the containment module. Completely ignoring Simmons calls of her name as she ran after her. Daisy calculated the fastest route to Lukian’s containment pod, Coulson’s secret elevator would be her best bet. She came to a halt inside the elevator and quickly pressed the lowest floor button without second thought. 

But just as the doors were about to close a pasty slender hand shot out between them causing the doors to open up again. She was met face to face with Jemma Simmons. And to her credit she wasn’t out of breath at all. Jemma stepped into the elevator with her alarming tablet and glared at Daisy. 

Daisy wasn’t gonna say it but Simmons’ glare almost resembled May’s, it was scary. 

“Oh, thanks for waiting, Daisy.” Simmons said, sarcasm dripping in her voice as the door automatically closed again. The vibrations of the elevator heading down hummed loudly in Daisy’s mind, but she had more important things floating around in there right now.

Daisy smiled. “Oh, no problem, Simmons.” She replied with the same amount of sarcasm. She knew Simmons wasn’t mad at her, probably more frustrated that she just ran off and didn’t wait.

Simmons’ raised an eyebrow (Again, so much like May). “So are you going to tell me _why_ you just took off before I even explained what the problem was?” 

“Uhhh—“ Is all Daisy couldn’t get out. She honestly didn’t have a reason, she really didn’t know why. _Maybe_ it was to confront the kid who lied to her? 

_(And you bought it…)_

_Shush!_

Jemma’s face softened. “Okay, how about telling me what spooked you out so much before the alarm went off? You suddenly stiffened and went pale as a sheet. What did you find?” 

“I— I really don’t know.” She lied. She didn’t want to tell anyone just yet, not until she found more information. “I ha—“

The elevator dinged much to Daisy’s relief saving her from saying anymore.

When the doors opened the pair shot out of the elevator heading directly to Lukian’s containment room. Daisy glanced at Simmons who was one or a half step behind her.

“What _is_ the problem?” Daisy inquired as she realized (After Simmons told her), she actually had _no_ idea what was wrong. 

Jemma took a breath. “His pulse is skyrocketing and he’s creating an out-of-control cyclone in his room, and if he doesn’t stop soon he’s going to crash.” 

“Oh, so, I was right to just take off then?” Daisy teased as they reached his room. 

Simmons rolled her eyes, then they snapped to the tablet that had started to slow it’s beeping. Daisy took it as a good sign as she typed in the passcode, Simmons’ face said otherwise. 

“He just passed out.” 

Oh, so it definitely wasn’t a good sign.

The panel blinked green and the door slid open, immediately Daisy and Simmons was hit with one of the strong wind blasts from the remains of the tornado. They used the door frame as support to push themselves into the room, from there it was pretty easy to advance forward. The room was a mess, the few clothes that they got for him were everywhere, the note pad had basically been ripped to shreds, the sheets were torn off the bed now lying on the couch, and his pillow had flown out the door when they opened it. 

Daisy spotted the fallen unconscious teen right at the foot of the bed on the floor, it was lucky he didn’t hit his head on the bench as he collapsed. Simmons immediately rushed over to him— with speed that rivaled Daisy’s when _she_ took off. 

Both Lukian’s nose and ears had blood running down from them. Daisy understood the nose part, but the ears just made no sense. Even when he was on the Quin-jet his ears didn’t bleed. So why now? Was it because he was actually using his power this time? Still, that didn’t happen when she held open the monolith… then again, while their powers while we’re similar in many ways— they also were different nonetheless.

Simmons had pulled out the med-kit that was hidden away somewhere in the room and started wiping the blood from the boy’s nose as she sat him up against the bench. 

Daisy crouched down in front of Lukian and put a hand to his chest shaking him awake. 

“Lukian, come on— wake up kid.”

Simmons sighed. “He’s out cold, and let him rest a bit— it looks like he needs it.” She said, looking pointingly at the bags that were resting under his eyes. Daisy had noticed it earlier today but didn’t say anything about it.

“I would say help me put him on the bed but I don’t want to stain the white sheets considering his nose is still dripping.” Simmons explained as she dapped a napkin to his nose. 

Daisy looked at the spotless white bed and hummed in agreement. Why _did_ they pick a whole white theme? What were they thinking? She grabbed another napkin from the med-kit.

“Do you know why his ears are bleeding?” Daisy inquired as she started cleaning up his ears as well. 

“I have a theory, but it doesn’t fully make sense with the circumstances.” Simmons said. “After he woke up from knocking himself out in the Quin-jet, he said he heard a—“

“—White noise.“ Daisy finished for her, she knew this. They were literally talking about it today during training. “It— It’s the air currents— or whatever, around him.” 

“The air-molecules movements…” Simmons said, the look in her eyes showed she was millions of miles away probably thinking of the implications of how that would work. “That’s genius.” 

“It’s similar to the hum I hear with my own powers, the sound is so we can control it. Yet he seems to be much more sensitive to it than I am.” Daisy explained, now moving to clean the kid’s left ear.

“I’m sorry, what?” Simmons looked at Daisy, confusion written on her face. “Humming?” 

And that’s when Daisy realized she never got around to telling Simmons all about her powers, because _first_ there was Ward around and well… _it’s Ward._ Then she was so worried about Lincoln and his unconscious state and his heart stopping (that had been terrifying). Then, Daisy herself was a blind idiot who joined her mother’s side— despite her clearly being the enemy and staging the whole thing. And then after all that has happened: Jiayang dying at her father’s hand, Coulson losing _his_ hand, May actually going away on vacation (that’s probably the most surprising thing that’s happened)— after all of that… 

Simmons was then kidnapped by a rock to another planet and they only _just_ got her back and things were just as crazy as when she left. 

Daisy has barely had a minute to just talk with Jemma, to just relax. Sure these past two weeks have been pretty chill— well as chill as things can be at S.H.I.E.L.D— but Daisy was still pretty busy. With trying to help the inhumans, trying to _find_ more Inhumans before they get taken by HYDRA, finding Lukian’s family (She wasn’t going to think about the outcome of that right now), and now training Lukian. Daisy had her plate full most of the day, though there was that one day last week where they just relaxed, played Mario-Kart and ate Pizza. 

Other than that everything has been a madhouse.

Another crazy day at S.H.I.E.LD, right?

“What humming?” Simmons inquired again, knocking Daisy out of whatever gaze she suddenly got lost into. 

“Oh, okay— umm…” Daisy stuttered. “I realized I never actually got to tell you about my powers— and how they work.” It may have been a little off topic, but it’s not like they could do anything else in the current moment. 

Simmons’ eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas and looked expectantly at Daisy. Man, Daisy missed her friend so much. 

“Right, so, I can hear everything that’s vibrating in this room. The bed, the bench, the med-kit. Usually I’d also feel the vibrations in the floor if we weren’t in a containment room.” Daisy explained. 

“Fascinating,” Jemma breathed.

“Yeah,” Daisy agreed. “I also absorb those vibrations and can store them in me— not permanently, that’s when my bones start to crack if not done right. But long enough for me to save it for a little while then release it at a bad guy— or-or something. Also when I’m scared or nervous— sometimes, if I don’t have the proper control, I absorb the vibrations by accident. Like when I first got my powers I didn’t know what to do with it, or what _it_ even was, so, I tried to get rid of the feeling then that led to the earthquakes… and you know the rest.” 

Simmons’ eyes were wide as she took in this new information. “That’s incredible…” 

And that’s when a soft groan pulled them back to the current situation.

Daisy’s head snapped to the source of the sound, at first her eyes glowed with anger at him lying to her— but then she realized now was _not_ the time. Lukian’s hand had instinctively got to his head, which was probably throbbing. Daisy helped him sit up properly. 

“Ugh— What did I do now?” Lukian questioned as he rubbed his forehead. 

“Well judging by the barometer we put in the room you created a cyclone of the intensity of an EF1 tornado. It was a miracle you were the only one in here, otherwise you probably would have k—injure, injured them.” Simmons stuttered at that last part after realizing she was talking to a child. Lukian didn’t seem to notice anyways though as he closed his eyes again and rubbed his forehead. 

“You alright?” Daisy asked worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Lukian replied automatically as he opened his eyes again then just stared blankly at Simmons. “I’m from queens,” He started. “I have no clue what _an EF1 tornado_ is,”

“Right, well, tornadoes are usually categorized on a one to-five-scale, just like hurricanes and _The_ _Saffir-Simpson_ wind scale to determine a storm's strength, _or_ _The Richter_ scale measures the magnitude of the _earthquake_.” She involuntarily glanced at Daisy for a moment. “ _The Enhanced Fujita Scale_ is what organizes the intensity of a tornado judging by the wind speeds. For example you’re cyclone a few minutes ago had ninety-nine mile-per-hour winds categorizing it as an EF1 tornado, which is usually in the range of eighty-four to hundred and ten mile-per-hour wind speeds.” Simmons thoroughly explained with a smile.

And to Lukian’s credit, he didn’t seem bored or like he zoned out five minutes like Daisy would have two years ago (God, had it already been two years?). He actually looked interested, which was good considering they were talking about tornadoes and wind speeds. It’d probably be best if he learned about that sort of thing. 

“Did you— get any of that?” Simmons asked. 

Daisy could tell now she was slightly embarrassed to just go rambling on like that like she _wasn’t_ talking to a middle schooler. 

Lukian nodded slowly anyways. “Yeah… I just made a strong enough tornado to be put up on a scale and compared the intensity of it to an _actual_ tornado— all while throwing a tennis ball at the wall because I was bored.”

“I can give you a racket next time,” Daisy suggested, hoping to bring up his now low mood. She knew the feeling of being terrified of your own power, she wished he would never get to that point— yet she knew it was only inevitable. 

“Ah yes, because _that_ will be the deciding factor.” Lukian remarked with an eye roll. 

“Hey, you never know.” 

Lukian glared at her for three seconds before breaking up into a small laugher. 

“Well it’s nice to know you’re feeling better, Lukian.” Simmons said with a smile. “Now I highly recommend some rest and for you to build your metabolism back up. I’ll bring down an orange for you and retrieve your pillow from the hall.”

Lukian’s brow furrowed asking the silent question. 

“It flew out of the room when we entered like a kernel in a popcorn pot.” Daisy explained. 

“Oh,” 

“I will be right back,” Simmons announced as she got up. “Daisy if you could put this back under the bench for me please.” 

Daisy nodded and waited for Simmons to leave before asking... 

“Hey, how are you?” Daisy questioned. “Really,” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Lukian,” Daisy glared at him for a moment before softening your gaze. “Obviously _something_ caused the tornado. _Something_ you were thinking about, and if it was big enough to be an EF1 tornado then it couldn’t have been good.” 

“It was nothing, I _swear_.” Lukian looked at her. “I was just throwing the ball and the tornado started, then I couldn’t get it to stop— got more panicked, the tornado grew, then I passed out. I have no idea what happened.” 

Daisy didn’t believe that. 

The look in his eyes was sincere, but she now knew he was a talented liar. A good enough liar to trick a _whole bunch_ of spies. And she knew how these types of powers worked, they were triggered by something. Either it was a strong emotion, or you had enough control to do it on purpose— and Lukian wasn’t there yet. But she ignored it for now, she’ll deal with Lukian lying later. 

Daisy pushed herself off the floor. “Come on, let’s clean this room.” 

“Unlike yours?” 

Daisy glared at the kid before muttering. “I’m so going to kill Mack for that.” 

The information Daisy scrounged up about eight minutes ago did not leave her mind, not even for a moment. But she played it off as nothing was wrong, and as she didn’t find _on-the-cusp_ betrayal information, which she totally did. 


End file.
